Entre el pensamiento y lágrimas de sangre
by Argus
Summary: Qué pasaría si Asuka realmente no estuviera en coma sino sedada, qué pasaría si Shinji esta empeñado en sacarla de su estado, ACTUALIZACIÓN despues de años!, Chapter 10 up!
1. Prólogo

Entre el pensamiento y lágrimas de sangre  
  
Shin Seiki Evangelion  
  
Fanfiction by Argus Engel  
  
***  
  
Prólogo  
  
***  
  
"Their grieving faces tell far more than a list of casualties ever could"  
  
"Sus penosas caras dicen mucho más de lo que una lista de casualidades  
pudiera"  
  
Aven Envoy Script  
  
Magic the gathering, Legions edition  
  
***  
  
Hacia dos semanas que la piloto del Evangelion unidad 02, había caído en coma, el diagnóstico marcaba que posiblemente nunca volvería a despertar de su muerte en vida, según los médicos, aunque su salud ya había sido restaurada, su mente estaba hecha pedazos debido a traumas y stress acumulados durante su corta vida  
  
Un chico había llegado a su habitación, tocó como si alguien fuera a contestar, aún en su corazón tenía esa pequeña esperanza, más sin embargo fue aniquilada cuando no oyó respuesta del interior... era la primera vez que la visitaba y no se esperaba encontrar a aquella chica llena de vida en semejante situación  
  
El encefalograma marcaba apenas una lectura, mientras el continúo sonido proveniente del electrocardiograma contrastaba increíblemente con el primer dispositivo  
  
Asuka tenía la boca abierta, esa era la única señal de movimiento que se mostraba en el cuerpo de la joven chica, durante las noches y como un "tic" adquirido en pesadillas, abría la boca, provocando varía teorías entre los doctores  
  
Algunas de alucinaciones del coma, que le hacían instintivamente tratar de gritar; otras tantas de el intento de comunicarse, y otras más meramente de resequedad en la boca, siendo está última más simple y aceptada por los miembros del hospital  
  
Shinji se acercó a Asuka, y con un pañuelo húmedo que se encontraba en una mesa hospitalaria junto a su cama, mojó sus labios cuidadosamente como había observado hace unos momentos a una enfermera tratar a un paciente durante su recorrido al cuarto  
  
-Como me gustaría que gritaras...- dijo él tristemente mientras veía sus ojos sin vida mirando hacía arriba sin siquiera parpadear, humedeció un poco más el pañuelo y remojo nuevamente los delicados labios  
  
Asuka seguía en su postura nunca dejando de mirar al techo ininterrumpidamente, el muchacho escuchó la puerta abrirse y miró a una enfermera entrar a la habitación  
  
-Esta es una habitación privada que solo puede ser accesada por miembros de NERV de clase "A"...- reprendió la chica al joven quien solo le sonrió -¿Estás sordo?, dije que te tienes que ir...- dijo la enfermera quien distaba poco de los veinticinco años  
  
-No...- dijo él mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo  
  
-¡¿No?!- preguntó la joven enfermera mientras fruncía el entrecejo pensando en la arrogancia de aquel joven -¿No qué?- preguntó ella molesta  
  
-Usted dijo que esta sala solo podía ser accesada por personal de rango "A" de NERV...- dijo el chico encontrando la tan ansiada tarjeta –Esta es mi identificación- dijo el joven mostrando su carnet a la enfermera que lo miraba escépticamente  
  
-Pues aquí dice que eres de NERV, pero eres muy joven... puede ser falsa- dijo la enfermera haciéndose la sabihonda mientras veía al chico sonreír -¿Porqué sonríes?- le preguntó confundida  
  
-¿Usted sabe a qué se dedicaba esta joven?- preguntó a la chica sonriendo tristemente  
  
-Es una piloto de uno de esos robots Evas, ¿me equivoco?- preguntó ella  
  
-No... está en lo correcto, ¿podría leer otra vez la tarjeta?- preguntó el chico mientras la enfermera volvía su mirada a la tarjeta, esta vez su vista deteniéndose en la parte superior donde se leía perfectamente en inglés "Eva 01 designated Pilot"  
  
-Ya veo, eres un piloto, ¿era tu compañera?- preguntó la chica devolviendo el carnet al chico  
  
-Si...- dijo él mientras volvía a su tarea de humedecer los labios de la pelirroja  
  
-Ya veo... ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?- preguntó la joven enfermera al chico que volvía a aplicar poco agua en los labios de la chica con perfecta técnica  
  
-Aquí...- contestó el muchacho confundiendo a la joven –Hace unos momentos vi a una enfermera tratar a un paciente de este modo...- explicó  
  
-Eres muy observador según veo, lo haces excelentemente...- dijo la chica mientras le quitaba el pañuelo –pero es mi trabajo y si te llegan a ver me quedaré sin trabajo- le sonrió ella  
  
-Lo siento, no era mi intención provocar algún daño...- dijo él mientras daba espacio a la chica de hacer los exámenes de rutina  
  
-Lo sé... solo te preocupas por un ser querido...- le dijo ella sin verlo a la cara, por un momento sostuvo su cabeza y fingió haber olvidado una jeringa mientras sostenía la suya dentro de un bolsillo –¿Podrías ayudarme y sostenerla un momento mientras voy por una jeringa?- le preguntó mientras el chico accedía y ella se retiraba dejándolo un rato solo con la chica  
  
Cinco minutos después volvió después de haber estado solamente parada fuera de la habitación –Supongo que debo irme...- dijo él mientras veía a la enfermera sonreír mientras llenaba el recipiente para inyectar  
  
-No ahora, pero tengo que darle un baño de esponja en diez minutos...- dijo ella mientras disponía a inyectar a la chica en el brazo  
  
-¿Qué es eso que le inyecta?- preguntó Shinji a la extraña sustancia líquida azulada  
  
-La verdad no lo sé... solo cumplo órdenes, pero puedes ver el nombre en ese pequeño botellín, aunque dudo que sepas que es...- sonrió ella mientras terminaba su trabajo  
  
Shinji vio el pequeño frasco de donde el líquido había sido extraído a la jeringa, observando tres letras y dos números, parecido a una matricula leyendo LCU-57, y anotándola mentalmente –Tiene razón...- dijo él  
  
Bueno he terminado, su presión está bien, no hay problemas respiratorios, no atrofización muscular, esta chica podría ser una atleta olímpica...- dijo lastimosamente la enfermera mientras veía a semejante desperdicio de cuerpo inmóvil en cama  
  
-El entrenamiento a los pilotos es agudo...- dijo Shinji sonriendo  
  
-Eso puedo verlo...- dijo ella mientras se dirigía hacía la salida –Tienes diez minutos, después tendrás que salir hasta que termine su baño...- le explicó ella mientras se retiraba  
  
-Bien... gracias...- dijo él calladamente mientras la joven solo le sonreía  
  
Cuando la enfermera estaba lejos de la habitación, Shinji bajó su cara hasta la mano de l chica que se encontraba en la cama, se hincó delante de ella y le juró que haría todo a su alcance para sacarla de ese horrendo lugar  
  
La cara del chico rompió en llanto, ya eran demasiadas cosas juntas para solo un adolescente, problemas que probablemente a un anciano nunca le sucedieron, a Shinji le pasaron en un corto de tiempo relativamente corto  
  
Con su cara mojada sobre la mano de la chica fue sorprendido por la enfermera que había llegado con los artículos de higiene personal de la chica –Es hora de que te marches...- le dijo ella mientras él solo se ponía de pié y se dirigía hacia la puerta parando abruptamente cuando la enfermera le llamó de nuevo –Shinji... no tardaré más de media hora...- le dijo la enfermera mientras el asentía y se disculpaba  
  
-Gracias, pero... se está haciendo tarde y mi tutora debe estar preocupada... últimamente todos hemos estado un tanto cansados y tensos, ¿podría venir mañana?- preguntó él mientras la enfermera solo asentía –Y si no es mucha molestia podría traer algunas de sus pertenencias, sobre todo su shampoo y jabón... a ella no le gusta cualquier tipo de jabón, solo usa ciertas marcas y cuando despierte se enfadará si dejé que usen cualquier producto en su "hermoso cabello escarlata"- dijo Shinji sonriendo al sarcasmo de su pelo haciendo reír a la enfermera  
  
-Claro... aunque hoy lo haré puesto que no tengo nada más a la mano, ¿está bien?- preguntó ella divertida haciendo que su cara marcada sonriera  
  
-Poco veneno no mata...- dijo él mientras se despedía y se marchaba hacía su apartamento  
  
-Shinji...- se oyó apenas haciendo mover a la enfermera inmediatamente hacia la chica en la cama, puesto que ella no había dicho palabra alguna, después de examinarla lentamente no vio cambio aparente, volteo inmediatamente al encefalograma por alguna reacción de pensamiento, cualquier lectura, cosas que no encontró  
  
-Debo estar imaginando cosas, eso me pasa por estar desvelándome en la noche viendo tontos programas de televisión...- dijo la enfermera mientras se disponía a bañar a la joven en cama  
  
Habiendo terminado la fase de limpieza, la arropó y se retiró murmurando "Si fuiste tú me tienes sorprendida, no cualquiera puede moverse bajo la influencia de "semejante sedante"- dijo la enfermera refiriéndose a la botellita vacía con cierta lástima de haber mentido al muchacho anteriormente –Es mejor que crean que estas en coma...- dijo la médico disfrazada encargada del caso de la piloto del EVA 02  
  
***  
  
Shinji encontró a su guardián y tutora "dormida" a mitad del suelo de la sala debido al alcohol ingerido en forma de bebida dorada de renombrada marca "YEBISU"  
  
-Misato-san... Misato-san...- murmuraba el joven Ikari a la mujer que no parecía dar indicios de vida más que el de su propia respiración, optando por no despertarla, el chico la levantó y la llevo cargando como pudo sobre su espalda hasta que llegó a la habitación de la militar, que si bien eran los aposentos de toda una bella mujer, no lo parecían en lo absoluto  
  
Reflexionando que no podía dejarla dormir allí, que la habitación de Asuka estaba hecha un asco después de un ataque de nervios de Misato, y que él no dormiría para nada el día de hoy se dispuso a llevarla a su propio cuarto, la deposito en su futón y la arropo, despidiéndose con un beso en la frente  
  
-Espero que todo se arregle Misato-san- le dijo al oído mientras la mujer sonreía inconscientemente bajo los efectos secundarios del hidrocarburo comercial, que también harían presencia de sus terceros efectos cuando en la mañana la mujer sufriría sin duda alguna de la ya tan acostumbrada resaca entre los degustadores de bebidas embriagantes  
  
***  
  
Shinji había llegado a la cocina, no había caso en dejarse morir de hambre, llevaba día y medio sin comer y no había lugar al suicidio en esos momentos, ahora más que nunca tenía que ser fuerte y dejar de correr, su tutora lo necesitaba, y la chica en el hospital necesitaba compañía o nunca saldría del mundo de los sueños  
  
Con este pensamiento frío y a la vez fuerte se hizo algo sencillo para cenar, eran ya las ocho de la noche y tenía demasiada hambre como para esperar a que cocinara algo grande y tardado, así decidió cocinarse un par de huevos con salchichas al vapor  
  
Terminando después de diez minutos de cocinar, y la mitad de ese tiempo en comer, fue a la alacena más pequeña de la cocina, donde encontró la "reserva" de Misato  
  
Tomó una botella mediana de Whisky, y un vaso al que le coloco dos hielos y un poco de la bebida, comenzaba a hacer frío, y nada mejor para el frío que un pequeño trago de aquel néctar que solo era probado por su boca, si bien no le gustaban las bebidas, el escocés era algo que su paladar bendecía  
  
Terminando el primer vaso, se sirvió otro y guardó la botella, si, aquel vino le gustaba pero no era de las personas que se excedían, y ahora más que nunca no podría encerrarse en la bebida como lo hacía su guardiana  
  
Termino su segundo vaso y se dirigió al sofá de la sala, enfrente de la televisión donde estuvo cambiando el canal una y otra vez hasta que optó por tomar un libro y apagar el aparato  
  
A las cinco de la madrugada, el sueño por fin llegó al joven quién sin resistencia se dejó llevar, durmiéndose plácidamente en el sillón donde se encontraba con una extraña sonrisa en su boca  
  
***  
  
Katsuragui despertó alrededor de las diez de la mañana, encontrándose sorpresivamente en el cuarto de Shinji, se levantó pesadamente y con un dolor de cabeza terrible  
  
Torpemente logró salir de la habitación y se dirigía hacía la sala, donde encontró a un Shinji bastante cómodo en el sillón "Debo tratar de dormir en la sala más seguido, ese sillón debe sentirse bastante bien si hace a Shinji sonreír en sus sueños" pensó la militar mientras sonreía al estúpido pensamiento  
  
-Debo alistarme o llegaré tarde al cuartel...- dijo emprendiendo la marcha deteniéndose por el brillo de la capa plática de una fotografía ubicada dentro de un libro de cocina parisiense "¿Qué será eso?" pensó mientras se acercaba observando en la foto a un Shinji apenado y a una Asuka sonriente ambos en un plug suit idéntico rojizo, donde Shinji tapaba penosamente el área abultada de su hombría que el rojo traje no tapaba puesto que estaba diseñado para el cuerpo femenino  
  
Asuka atrás de él sonreía malévolamente mientras trataba de hacer que quitará sus manos de su entrepierna para burlarse de él cosa que al final logró según recordaba Misato  
  
Su sonrisa no se hizo esperar, mientras cerraba el libro donde se encontraba la foto acompañada de dos más una donde Misato aparecía con los tres pilotos en una cena después de haber derrotado al "ángel bomba"  
  
La otra una foto tomada en su salón donde aparecían todos los amigos, Touji hincado aplicando una llave al cuello de un sonriente Kensuke que estaba acostado en el suelo mientras jalaba del cabello a su amigo tratando de zafarse, sobre Touji Hikari estaba parada con sus manos juntas en el abdomen, en el centro de la foto una Asuka robando cámara mientras hacía la señal de la victoria con una mano, y con la otra abrazaba a Shinji por el cuello haciéndole sonrojar a propósito  
  
-Tiempos felices...- murmuró ella mientras se dirigía a su habitación para recoger la ropa con la que se cambiaría después de un baño, al abrir la puerta un olor nauseabundo se apoderó de su nariz y casi la hace vomitar "Por eso Shinji me dejó dormir en su cuarto, ¡aquí huele a rayos!" pensó en lo que tomaba aire y lo sostenía para entrar y salir rápidamente de su habitación con ropa de manera cómica  
  
-Ese olor solo se irá completamente si quemamos el lugar...- dijo Misato entrando al baño mientras ella sola reía de su comentario  
  
***  
  
Fin del Prólogo 


	2. Mentiras

Entre el pensamiento y lágrimas de sangre  
  
Shin Seiki Evangelion  
  
Fanfiction by Argus Engel  
  
***  
  
Capítulo primero: Mentiras  
  
***  
  
"To scrape out a living in Aphetto, wizards are reduced to selling rumors,  
lies, forgeries, or –if they get desperate enough- the truth"  
  
"Para lograr sobrevivir en Aphetto, los hechiceros son reducidos a vender  
rumores, mentiras, falsificaciones, ó –si se encuentran bastante  
desesperados- la verdad"  
  
Merchant of Secrets Script  
  
Magic the gathering, Legions edition  
  
***  
  
La médico encargada de la situación de la piloto de la designada unidad evangelion número dos hacia su chequeo diario sobre la paciente, encontrándose sorprendida al ver a Shinji esperando fuera de la habitación que le correspondía a la pelirroja  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó la disfrazada enfermera  
  
-La llave tiene cerrojo...- dijo Shinji sonriendo  
  
-Ya veo...- la doctora buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño llavero con dos llaves de cada habitación de alguno de sus pacientes, saco la que tenía marcada el 302, cuarto en el que ahora habían trasladado a Asuka, y se dispuso a abrir el acceso  
  
-Que rudo de mi parte...- dijo Shinji confundiendo a la susodicha enfermera -¿Cómo está usted hoy?- preguntó sonriendo mientras ella reía  
  
-Muy bien... ¿y tú?- le preguntó de vuelta  
  
-Estoy bien, gracias...- dijo el sonriendo, su tristeza al parecer escondida –Traje las pertenencias de Asuka...- dijo él mientras cargaba con una mochila al parecer un tanto llena de artículos  
  
-Al parecer cargaste con cada uno de los artículos de una tienda...- dijo ella sonriendo mientras entraban ambos a la habitación  
  
-Esto es solo una décima parte... pero creo que será suficiente, por lo menos hasta que despierte...- dijo él con falso optimismo mientras observaba a la enfermera sonreír sin brillo en los ojos "Sabía que me mentía acerca del medicamento..."- pensó Shinji sin mostrar emoción en su rostro  
  
-Bien... te dejaré solo con ella un momento, ¿la cuidarás bien?- le preguntó ella  
  
-Claro...- dijo él mientras se acercaba a la figura inmóvil de Asuka  
  
-No tardaré mucho...- dijo mientras observaba la maleta –puedes dejar todo eso al lado de la cama, de esa manera no se me olvidará usarlos...- dijo ella antes de salir del cuarto blanco  
  
-está bien... gracias...- dijo él sabiendo que los dejaba solos a propósito  
  
"Es un chico listo... me imagino que en su situación cualquiera aprendería a usar el cerebro un poco más de lo ordinario..." –No hay problema...- le sonrió la enfermera  
  
Shinji se acercó a la cama, sacó un peine de la maleta y se dispuso a cepillar su cabello, encontrándolo enredado por el mal mantenimiento del mismo –Hola Asuka...- dijo mientras levantaba un poco su cabeza para poder sacar el cabello que estaba aprisionado debajo de su cabeza y cuerpo -¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- le preguntó sonriendo mientras seguía su trabajo  
  
La médico llegó cinco minutos después, sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta y encontró al chico "peinando" a la joven –Ya volví...- dijo despacio y quedo  
  
-Bien...- dijo él apartándose para los exámenes que suponía que haría la enfermera –ella siempre se cepillaba el cabello como cien veces por hora...- dio él sonriendo  
  
-Ya veo... cambió mucho...- dijo al ver a la chica con su cabello perfectamente como cascada sobre la cama, en vez de anudado como normalmente estaba acostumbrada a verlo  
  
-¿Usted cree?- sonrió Shinji  
  
-Si... bueno es hora de sus medicamentos...- dijo ella mientras llevaba ahora una pequeña jeringa, solo una, con una conocida sustancia azul, que si bien no traía nombre, Shinji estaba seguro era la misma que había visto ayer  
  
La enfermera introdujo el dispositivo en su brazo, a la altura del hombro, y se dispuso a irse dándole de nuevo el aviso de los diez minutos que tenía con la chica antes de su baño  
  
-Asuka... creo que debo decirte esto... parece... más bien creo que Kaji esta vivo...- dijo levemente simulando llorar en su oído, no fuera a ser que hubiera micrófonos o cámaras en la habitación –Cuando despiertes te daré toda la información...- dijo él mientras tomaba su cara con su mano izquierda  
  
De nuevo la encargada llegó a la habitación, cargando en su mano la conocida vasija con agua y una gran esponja –Creo que es hora de que esperes afuera...- dijo ella sonriéndole  
  
-Bien... creo que es hora de irme de todas maneras- dijo él, después de todo era verdad, había esperado fuera de la habitación al menos dos horas para cuando la doctora se dignó a aparecer y abrir la puerta  
  
-Shinji...- dijo la enfermera mientras de su llavero le lanzaba la copia de la llave de la habitación donde se encontraban –Creo que perdí la copia de la habitación de Shoryu... ¿podrías avisarle al hombre que está en la puerta principal que viniera a tomar los códigos para una nueva llave?- le preguntó sonriendo mientras Shinji tomaba el pequeño dispositivo para el cerrojo electrónico  
  
-¡Claro!- sonrió Shinji mientras se inclinaba frente a ella y se despedía  
  
-Gracias...- sonrió ella aún mas mientras mojaba por primera vez la esponja amarilla y le colocaba un Shampoo al azar de entre todos los de la maleta -¿Chocolate y cereza?- preguntó la mujer mientras veía la etiqueta del envase que había seleccionado, por mera curiosidad destapó la botella y olió el producto mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban -¡Delicioso!- gritó ella al aroma mientras procedía a hacer un poco de espuma con la sustancia "¡Esta chica tiene muy buen gusto!- pensó la enfermera mientras seguía con su trabajo  
  
***  
  
-Disculpe señor, la enfermera del tercer piso, habitación 302, parece que perdió la copia de la llave, me mandó pedirle que tomara los códigos para una nueva copia...-  
  
-¿Enfermera?...- preguntó el guardia -¿Cómo era ella?-  
  
-Pues delgada, mediados veinte, cabello negro, sus ojos verdes...- dijo Shinji  
  
El guardia quien había comprendido la situación, sabía que se refería a la doctora Meisukawara, no había otra persona en el hospital con ojos verdes, así que supuso que se estaba disfrazando frente al chico con apariencia de enfermera –¡Oh!, ¿Seiko Meisukawara?... ¿ha perdido de nuevo la llave?, en fin... gracias por el aviso...- dijo el guardia tratando de borrar su error al preguntar por alguna enfermera  
  
-De nada...- dijo Shinji mientras guardaba su nueva llave, colocándola en un orificio de su celular  
  
***  
  
-Doctora...- tocó el guardia a la puerta de la habitación  
  
-Estoy ocupada, permítame un minuto...- gritaron desde dentro del cuarto  
  
-Bien...- contestó el guardia mientras se disponía a esperar viendo por la ventana, observando al chico que antes había visto dirigirse hacia fuera del lugar  
  
-¡Oh!, es usted...- dijo la doctora  
  
-Si... he venido a tomar los códigos, me ha metido en un problema al decir que era una enfermera...- dijo el guardia –pero no creo que el chico sea peligroso...- dijo el hombre apuntando hacia atrás con su dedo pulgar  
  
-No se preocupe por él, solo es un chico...- afirmó la doctora –tome- le entregó la llave  
  
-La tendrán lista en la mañana- dijo el guardia  
  
-Solo que tendrá que venir a las ocho a cerrar la habitación...- dijo la médico –si me disculpa, estoy a mitad de un baño de esponja, con su permiso...- entró de nuevo la mujer a la habitación que unos momentos antes había abandonado  
  
-No hay problema...- dijo el personal de seguridad mientras regresaba a la puerta  
  
***  
  
-¿Misato?- preguntó Shinji mientras veía a la directora de operaciones acostada en el sofá -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó el chico al ver que la mujer le sonreía alegremente como hacía mucho no lo veía  
  
-¡Vacaciones!- dijo la mujer mientras le lanzaba un papel al chico -¡Con goce de sueldo!- dijo ella mientras lanzaba sus brazos al aire -¡Mis primeras vacaciones!- dijo ella sosteniendo otro papel en la mano, de color amarillo -¡Y un bono extra!- dijo ella mientras se acercaba al chico y le palmeaba los hombros  
  
-Es bueno verte sonreír de nuevo...- le sonrió Shinji  
  
***  
  
-Aló...- dijo Shinji después de levantar el teléfono  
  
-Shinji-kun, ¿podrías comunicarme con la mayor Katsuragui'- se oyó del otro lado de la línea a una mujer bastante ansiosa  
  
-Claro... permíteme un momento...- con esto Shinji tapó el micrófono del teléfono y gritó a su guardiana  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- gritó Misato desde el sofá enfrente de la televisión  
  
-¡Te habla la teniente Ibuki!- dijo él, viendo después a su tutora llegar hasta él  
  
-¿Maya?- preguntó mientras miraba al chico que solo asintió, tomando el telefono –Katsuragui hablando...-  
  
-¡Mayor!- gritó Ibuki -¡Asuka recuperó actividades mentales!-  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- gritó la mujer de cabellos púrpuras al teléfono -¡¿Cuándo?!- le gritó  
  
-Hace alrededor de diez minutos- dijo la teniente  
  
-Voy en camino- le avisó recibiendo una afirmación –gracias- con esto colgó  
  
-¿Puedo preguntar de que se trata?- preguntó Shinji confundido viendo a su guardiana sonreír, más confundido estaría cuando la mujer lo levantara en el aire y le diera unas cuantas vueltas  
  
-¡Asuka, Shin-chan!, ¡Asuka recuperó actividades mentales!- dijo mientras los ojos del chico se engrandecían  
  
***  
  
-¿Cuándo pasó?- preguntó la mayor a una frustrada doctora haciéndose pasar por enfermera  
  
-En la mañana, su encefalograma es como si estuviera solamente soñando...- respondió esta  
  
-¿Cómo?- preguntó confundida Katsuragui -¿Es que aún no despierta?- preguntó de nuevo  
  
-No mayor, solo ha recobrado la capacidad de un pensamiento firme... no sabemos cómo es que logró pasar de su condición anterior a la actual...- "El medicamento es muy fuerte..." pensó la doctora  
  
-Pero, eso que quiere decir exactamente, dígame...- pidió Misato con ojos llorosos, un poco de esperanza en ellos  
  
-No lo sabemos... mañana...- dijo la doctora viendo a la mayor sonreír, con profundo pésame prosiguió –en una semana, un mes... un año... nunca...- murmuró casi audible  
  
-No puede ser...- cayó Misato a llorar enfrente de la doctora  
  
-Tranquilícese por favor Mayor Katsuragui, hacemos lo que podemos...- dijo la doctora sintiéndose mal por la mentira dicha  
  
-Tranquila Misato-san, si Asuka logró esto, es solo cuestión de esperar que despierte...- le dijo Shinji mientras se confundía más y más por los eventos "¿Qué significa esto?, dudo que lo hayan hecho a propósito, creo que tendré que recurrir a ella..." pensó el muchacho  
  
-Tienes razón Shinji... ¿podemos verla?- preguntó de nuevo a la susodicha enfermera  
  
-No...- dijo ella tristemente –Está bajo observación crítica... ni siquiera yo tengo acceso en estos momentos...- mintió por enésima vez desde que estaba bajo el cargo de la piloto de la piloto de la designada unidad Evangelion número dos  
  
-Entiendo... vamos Shinji, es hora de regresar a casa...- dijo Misato  
  
-Te alcanzo en un minuto...- dijo Shinji sin que la mayor le respondiera, dudando entonces de si le había oído  
  
-No tardes mucho...- le respondió al fin  
  
-Esto es suyo...- dijo Shinji entregando la llave que un día antes le había sido obsequiada  
  
-Gracias... lo lamento mucho...- dijo la enfermera  
  
-No se preocupe, ha hecho mucho por mi, cuando Asuka pueda ser visitada, ¿puedo confiar que usted me lo dirá?- le preguntó  
  
-Tenlo por seguro...- le sonrió la doctora disfrazada  
  
-Aquí está mi teléfono, por si se le ofrece algo...- dijo Shinji entregándole una tarjeta con su nombre y teléfono  
  
-Bien, ahora si me disculpas... debo irme...- se inclinó ante Shinji  
  
-Gracias por todo...- se inclinó igualmente Ikari  
  
***  
  
-¡Demonios!- decía Misato repetidamente mientras al volante  
  
-Tranquila Misato...- dijo por enésima vez Shinji  
  
-¡Estaba tan segura que había terminado!- refunfuño ella  
  
-Lo sé...- repitió una respuesta el joven  
  
El tiempo pasó y estaban solamente a unas cuadras de llegar al apartamento cuando Katsuragui vislumbró dos pequeños niños peleando en la calle, una sonrisa se le vino a la boca recordando a sus encargados discutir por cosas tan tontas como el control remoto del televisor o algún mini-disc para SDAT  
  
Shinji estaba observando exactamente lo mismo, más no estaba pensando nada, solo divagaba en el trayecto –¡Demonios!- oyó decir a la mujer mientras sus pulmones soltaban un suspiro  
  
-Tranquila Misato-san...- se obligó a repetir una nueva vez mientras el diálogo se repetía, aún dos veces más antes de llegar al hogar  
  
***  
  
-Baka...- se oyó un murmuro casi inaudible, causando que la doctora volviera a ver a la chica inmediatamente, volteó una vez más al encefalograma para buscar nuevamente alguna pista, pero se había olvidado que desde hacía dos horas la chica tenía un pulso encefalográfico estable  
  
-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó la médico al no encontrar respuesta para el estado consciente de la chica "Solo olvidé inyectarla una vez, no es posible que haya desarrollado una inmunidad contra el medicamento en tan solo nueve horas..." pensó esperando que la chica volviera a hablar, cosa que no logró ver –Me voy...- dijo la doctora habiéndose cansado de esperar  
  
Recogiendo sus útiles de trabajo la médico se retiró y justamente cuando cerró la puerta la chica hizo lo que justamente la mujer del personal estaba esperando –Baka... Shinji...- pronunció con una expresión molesta y una gran arruga entre las cejas  
  
***  
  
-¡Shinji!- llamó la tutora al "hombre de la casa" como le gustaba llamarle desde hacía medio día -¡Teléfono!- le gritó  
  
Shinji salió de la habitación y preguntó mientras caminaba por el pasillo -¿Quién es?-  
  
-Tu amigo Aida...- le contestó la mayor  
  
-¡Kensuke!- dijo Shinji rápidamente mientras corría hasta el teléfono y se lo arrebataba bruscamente a la mayor quién solo sonrió al verlo felizmente encarrerado  
  
-¡Hey Shin-man!- le saludó el chico de vuelta  
  
-¿Recibiste mi mail?- le preguntó el joven de ojos azules  
  
-Así es... estoy en mi casa, al parecer todos están volviendo de Ottawa dos- le informó  
  
-¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?- le cuestionó una vez más  
  
-Si, resulta que...- Kensuke empezó a hablar pero fue detenido inmediatamente por Shinji  
  
-No por teléfono, es peligroso...- le dijo Ikari –Voy para allá- le avisó  
  
-Entiendo... te espero...- le contestaron del otro lado de la línea  
  
-Bien... y Kensuke... borra la evidencia...- le pidió  
  
-¿Con quién te crees que hablas?- se le oyó al joven hacker decir por el otro lado –Ya lo he hecho... tranquilízate, te espero...- le dijo  
  
-Bien...- sonrió Shinji antes de después de colgar el dispositivo comunicador -¡Misato!- gritó Shinji  
  
-¡Escuche todo!- le informó ella -¡Pero ni pienses en llegar después de la hora de la cena!- le avisó encontrándose en su camino -¡O te pesará!- le amenazó concluyentemente  
  
-¡Hai!- gritó Shinji una vez más desde la puerta ahora –Sayonara- se despidió  
  
***  
  
-¡¿Cómo dices?!- gritó Shinji exaltado  
  
-Si hombre, ¡Te digo la verdad!- le contestó el muchacho de gafas al ex piloto -¡Ya suéltame maldita sea!- le ordenó  
  
-Lo siento Kensuke...- se disculpo Ikari  
  
-No hay problema... excepto por lo que te acabo de decir...-  
  
-Demonios... ahora como voy a sacar a Asuka de ese lugar  
  
-Tranquilo viejo el LCU-57 puede ser el anestésico más fuerte del mundo pero tiene una debilidad... después de tres meses de ingerido o inyectado, el efecto baja hasta la mitad de la primera vez que se usó, mejor aún, el organismo que lo contiene se vuelve inmune a él después de un tiempo... y mejor todavía, existe un neutralizador para sus efectos...- sonrió Kensuke un momento viendo a Shinji sonreír –Lo malo...- empezó Aida haciendo al joven de ojos azules ponerse serio –Es que la planta con la que se fabrica este químico solo se encuentra en un lugar lejano a nosotros...- le informó  
  
-¿Dónde?- preguntó Shinji sin perder tiempo  
  
-En la frontera entre los Estados Unidos y México... crece en un río que los divide...- le dijo el chico de anteojos  
  
-¿Y cómo diablos voy a llegar ahí Kensuke?- le preguntó fastidiado el empleado de NERV  
  
-No lo harás... ya tengo la planta... ¡y me costó mucho dinero que se me vas a remunerar!- le sonrió  
  
-¡Claro!... ¿dónde está?- le preguntó  
  
-En el refrigerador... pero... Shinji... es solo la planta, necesitamos alguien que fabrique el antídoto... un químico fármaco-biólogo... y uno bueno que sepa lo que hace...- le dijo Kensuke  
  
-Ya veo... tienes alguno en mente...- le preguntó Shinji  
  
-Ni idea... tendrás que buscarlo por tu cuenta viejo... me mudo en dos días...- le contó Aida  
  
-Te pediré que guardes la planta hasta entonces, no la puedo tener en casa, Misato se daría cuenta...-  
  
-Cuenta con eso... lamento no poder ayudarte más...- le dijo él  
  
-Lo has hecho bastante... yo me encargo del resto... es una lástima que te tengas que ir...-  
  
-Lo sé... en fin... me alegró que me contactaras... quería ver a mis amigos una última vez...- dijo Kensuke un tanto triste  
  
-Supongo que Touji no está en condiciones para recibir visitas...-  
  
-Aunque estuviera viejo... fue trasladado a Alemania la semana pasada...- le informó Kensuke  
  
-Ya veo... te conseguiré la dirección con Misato y te la daré por mail, ¿te parece?- le preguntó  
  
-Gracias viejo... también quiero recibir noticias tuyas de vez en cuando...- le dijo él palmeándole el hombro –Cuídate Shinji... ¿estamos en contacto?- le preguntó  
  
-Seguro... nos vemos después- le dio un apretón de manos y salió corriendo hacia el apartamento  
  
-¡Tranquilo viejo parece que has visto un fantasma!- le gritó desde el pórtico de su casa  
  
-Voy a llegar tarde para hacer la cena de Misato, ¡Me va a matar!- gritó eufórico viendo como su amigo se carcajeaba  
  
***  
  
-¡Shinji...!- murmuró venenosamente la guardiana del chico Ikari –Te has metido en serios problemas jovencito...- murmuró una vez más mientras estaba sentada en la mesa con un cuchillo y un tenedor en ambas manos -¡muy serios!- gritó  
  
***  
  
Fin del Capítulo Primero  
  
***  
  
Lamento el retraso en la actualización, trataré de escribir más rápido, una aclaración el LCU-57 es un derivado que se hace con la morfina, es mucho más fuerte, se utilizó durante la segunda guerra mundial para tratar las heridas de los soldados seriamente lastimados 


	3. Siluetas de Humo

Entre el pensamiento y lágrimas de sangre  
  
Shin Seiki Evangelion  
  
Fanfiction by Argus Engel  
  
***  
  
Capítulo segundo: Siluetas de humo  
  
***  
  
"Some spies seek clarity, others seek transparency"  
  
"Algunos espías buscan claridad, otros buscan transparencia"  
  
Covert Operative Script  
  
Magic the gathering, Legions edition  
  
***  
  
La vida se estaba turnando tediosa para los técnicos de NERV, al no haber trabajo, el tiempo para ser ocioso se extendía, pero aún habiendo tantas cosas por hacer en el mundo, llega un momento en que se te acaba la forma de divertirte y el entretenimiento...  
  
-Hey Shigeru... ¿sabes si hay una buena película en el cine?- preguntó Makoto  
  
-No viejo, pero puedes preguntarle a Maya-san, ella ya fue a verlas todas...- rió el muchacho de cabellera larga cuando el rubor se hizo presente en la cara de la mencionada  
  
-Bueno, me aburro bastante estos días...- dijo ella indignada  
  
-¿Y bien?- le preguntó Makoto -¿Hay alguna que me recomiendes?-  
  
-Pues no lo sé, últimamente están malas, a menos que te guste el romance... si es así, te recomiendo "pétalos al viento"- le contestó la muchacha  
  
-Pues aunque no me guste... ya me he acabado todas las revistas del puesto, incluso volví a leer las que tenía en casa... esto me está matando...- dijo cansado Hyuga  
  
-Se lo que se siente... pero podríamos tratar de hacer cosas nuevas...- dijo Maya sonriendo un poco  
  
-Si... como me gustaría hacer una prueba de sincronización para algún EVA- se oyó de Aoba quién se mecía en su silla -¿quieren escuchar alguna de mis composiciones?- preguntó alegre mientras de su maletín sacaba un pequeño mini-disc  
  
-No creo estar nunca tan desesperada- rió Maya haciendo enojar al guitarrista de cabellos largos  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- preguntó enfadado el autor  
  
-¡Yo si estoy bastante desesperado!- dijo Makoto arrebatándole el disco y copiándolo en su ordenador haciendo reír a Maya nuevamente y enojando más a Shigeru  
  
-¡Makoto!- dijo molesto sílaba por sílaba mientras el chico de gafas jugaba las canciones en su computadora  
  
-Hey... no está mal...- dijo Hyuga arrepintiéndose después cuando oyó una horrible voz en un intento de cantar –Viejo... dime que no eres tú...- le dijo con lástima cómica  
  
-Si lo sé... necesito algún vocalista...- dijo escondiendo su sonrojo entre su cabellera  
  
-Pero en verdad la música es muy bella...- dijo Maya escuchando  
  
-¿En verdad lo crees?- le preguntó feliz el autor  
  
-Concuerdo con ella, es muy buena... pero definitivamente necesitas un buen vocalista- se mofó el chico de gafas haciendo reír a la chica y enfadando otra vez al guitarrista quién ahora lo castigaba con una llave de candado y le exigía pedir perdón que Makoto no le ofrecía  
  
-Hombres...- dijo sonriendo Ibuki al espectáculo  
  
***  
  
-Hey Misato, tengo que salir...- dijo Shinji desde la puerta  
  
-¡Claro que no!- gritó la tutora saliendo de su habitación derrumbando cosas y avanzando apresurada y torpemente -¡Ni creas que se me ha olvidado que ayer llegaste tarde!- dijo ella mientras lo tomaba de la cabeza y lo movía hacia dentro del apartamento  
  
-Ya te dije que era importante...- dijo Shinji cansado dejándose llevar por la mujer sin oponer resistencia alguna, viéndose como un pelele de trapo  
  
-¡Si!- dijo la tutora mientras lo sentaba en la mesa -¡Y ahora me vas a decir que esto también es importante!- le dijo ella –¡Tu hoy no sales y es mi última palabra!- le dijo mientras regresaba a su habitación desenredándose de las cobijas que estaba usando a causa de su desnudez -¡Y haz el almuerzo!- le gritó haciendo reír al muchacho -¡y no te rías!- gritó una vez mas  
  
-¡Si señora!- gritó Shinji como lo acostumbraba hacer a las gentes importantes de NERV excepto a Misato, con esto dicho volvió a reír aún que trataba de evitarlo  
  
-¡Me las vas a pagar!- gritó Misato en respuesta a lo que ella consideraba una burla  
  
***  
  
"Demonios..." pensaba Shinji ahora encarcelado en su habitación, no había manera alguna de escaparse, Misato había cambiado el código de la puerta temporalmente y salir por el balcón ya no era seguro, entonces pensó en la ventanilla del baño "peligroso... pero creo que no hay opción, o nunca terminare con esto... Kaji me dijo que el hombre que fabricaba sus insecticidas y fertilizantes para su jardín vivía en Tokyo-2, se llama Keichi, laboratorios Shogui... tendré que buscarlo..." se dijo a si mismo mientras emprendía el viaje hacia el baño, una vez dentro se aseguró que Misato no estuviera cerca, se deslizó a través de la ventanilla y se pescó en la baranda de las escaleras de emergencia  
  
-No mires abajo...- se decía –No mires abajo...- se repitió, cuando había descendido tres pisos ocurrió lo no deseado –¡Baka Shinji, que no miraras abajo!- se gritó su miedo de un momento se disipó al recuerdo de la persona que le decía Baka –Creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo con Asuka...- se dijo mientras seguía bajando cuidadosamente por la pequeña, oxidada y no muy transitada escalerilla  
  
***  
  
-La solicitan en la sala del comandante- informó un oficial a la exiliada doctora Akagui Ritsuko  
  
-¿Es que acaso el comandante aún tiene un uso para mí?- preguntó la rubia falsa al oficial  
  
-No estoy calificado o informado para responderle- dijo el soldado firmemente  
  
-Solo lléveme con el hombre- dijo desganada la antigua jefa del proyecto E  
  
-Sígame- exigió el hombre mientras empezaba a caminar sin esperar siquiera a la mujer  
  
***  
  
-Hasta aquí la acompañaré...- dijo el oficial mientras con su credencial habría el segundo nivel de vigilancia del Geo-front –Tomé- le habló al darle la credencial antes usada –Su puesto ha sido restablecido, sus códigos y su acceso es el de antes- con esto el oficial hizo una reverencia militar y se marchó  
  
"Interesante... me preguntó para qué me ocupa Ikari..." pensó la doctora antes de emprender la marcha hacia la oscura habitación de Gendou  
  
Poco tiempo pasó para que el camino por el pasillo y el recorrido por el ascensor se terminara y la científico entrará a la oficina del supremo comandante  
  
-Doctora...- murmuró Gendou que estaba observando por el cristal los procedimientos que se daban en la planta baja  
  
-¿Para qué me has llamado Ikari?- le preguntó fría, aburrida y fuertemente la emulada rubia  
  
-Para nada... ha de volver a tu puesto o regresará a la cárcel, las cosas en el departamento "E" son un desastre y esa alumna suya es una inútil... arregla el problema- dijo el precisamente sin siquiera cambiar el volumen de su voz ni un decibel  
  
-¿Cómo estoy segura que terminando mi trabajo no te desharás de mí?- preguntó la mujer sonriendo irónicamente  
  
-La prensa está detrás de nosotros, al igual que el gobierno, nos harán una auditoria, quieren tener la versión de todo el personal, no solo del comandante, al ser capturados los miembros de SEELE, NERV va a ser destruido, y yo pasaré los últimos días de mi vida en una prisión federal... pero mi meta ha sido cumplida, y los seres humanos por fin evolucionarán...- dijo el comandante aún sin mostrar su cara, pero una pequeña sonrisa cínica de victoria se postraba en sus músculos faciales  
  
-¿Y entonces yo estaré junto a ti no?- preguntó la mujer mientras sonreía de una manera parecida  
  
-Tu lugar estará en tu hogar, Fuyutsuki se ha entregado, y por un acuerdo mutuo, se ha culpado solamente a él mismo y a mi persona... todos los demás están libres de problemas, asi que no te preocupes...- dijo él sin hablarle de usted  
  
-¿Porqué lo haces?- le preguntó ella confundida  
  
-Mi vida se acaba, y como te dije, mi meta ha sido cumplida...- dijo el hombre mientras se quitaba sus guantes mostrando en su mano derecha a contrapalma un pequeño cigoto sorprendiendo a la mujer –Por tu reacción, creo que sabes que es esto...- dijo él  
  
-¿Pero como?- preguntó ella –Es Adam... por eso nunca ocurrió el tercer impacto...- acertó la doctora  
  
-Los ángeles están destinados a vivir eternamente... más los humanos no... esta criatura nos quiso destruir... aun lo desea, en mis sueños vivo sus pesadillas... nos odia... y está esperando el momento de eliminar a toda las personas... es por eso que debe estar conmigo...- dijo él  
  
-No lo entiendo...- dijo Ritsuko al ver que el hombre se colocaba de nuevo sus guantes  
  
-Para ser una científica siempre fuiste un tanto lenta...- dijo el volteando con una extraña sonrisa –Adam es inmortal, pero yo no lo soy, su campo AT está invertidamente fusionado con el mío... de humano...- dijo él mientras se dirigía a su escritorio  
  
-Tratas de matarlo... quieres morir para que así mismo lo haga el ángel...- dijo la doctora mientras todos los pensamientos de odio hacia ese hombre frente a ella se derrumbaban poco a poco –de esa manera... jamás sucederá el tercer impacto, y la humanidad podrá evolucionar sin tener que fusionarse con Lillith-  
  
-Voila- dijo Gendou cómicamente –Pero estás en un error- le dijo mientras la mujer ensanchaba sus ojos –el tercer impacto ya está sucediendo... en todas partes...- dijo él sonriendo extrañamente  
  
-No puede ser... ¿cómo es posible?- dijo ella mientras por un momento los ojos de Gendou parecieron brillar en un tono rojo  
  
-La gente cambia...- dijo en una extraña voz –la evolución es cambiar... el objetivo del impacto es evolucionar... no destruir...- dijo el hombre mientras se colocaba unos anteojos negros para evitar que se vieran sus ojos  
  
-Ahora todo es claro... te dejaré solo, te mandaré un informe de lo acontecido con mi departamento...- le dijo la mujer mientras se marchaba pero al abrir la puerta el hombre le llamó  
  
-Ritsuko...- le dijo mientras sorprendía a la médico, nunca le había hablado por su nombre –Has un respaldo del sistema MAGI, solo lo mataré dimensionalmente... pero la última batalla, tendrán que librarla sin ayuda... aún cuando su vida eterna se extinga con la mía, el resurgirá... y tratará de llevar a cabo sus pensamientos... no será como los demás... es el más fuerte... tendrán que esforzarse para lograrlo, vete... no vuelvas a este lugar ni mandes a nadie, y no dejes que lleguen a mi hasta que el gobierno haga su inspección...- dijo calmada y suavemente antes de que la mujer saliera por el pasillo dirigiéndose a su departamento de investigación  
  
No había dado dos pasos cuando un temible grito desgarrador llenó sus oídos, era Gendou, la doctora solo pudo llevarse las manos a las orejas y correr lejos, mientras lágrimas caían por sus ojos, lágrimas de arrepentimiento, lástima y perdón... por el hombre que al final, había resultado ser el mártir de la guerra entre el cielo y la tierra  
  
***  
  
-Demonios...- suspiró Shinji a la impaciencia de querer llegar a su destino final, el monorriel era la única forma de transporte que estaba funcionando, al parecer las vías del metro habían sido cerradas por alguna razón, y el monorriel es tres veces más lento que el tren eléctrico  
  
***  
  
"Aquí estoy... espero encontrarlo..." –Buenos días- dijo tímidamente Shinji a la recepcionista  
  
-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- le preguntó la mujer  
  
-Estoy buscando a Keichi Misaragui... ¿se encuentra en estos momentos?- le preguntó  
  
-¿Quién desea hablarle?- dijo la mujer marcando en el conmutador  
  
-Shinji Ikari- dijo él y espero a que la mujer hiciera el cambio, más sin embargo la mujer frunció el seño, y se dirigió hacia el joven  
  
-El señor Misaragui está bastante ocupado...- le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa ocupada  
  
-Dígale si eso que hace es más importante que un amigo de Ryouji Kaji...- exigió duramente Shinji a lo que la recepcionista accedió un tanto asustada por el joven  
  
-Puede pasar...- dijo la mujer sorprendida, el doctor Misaragui no era una persona que se retractara nunca, al parecer este personaje debía ser extremadamente importante –Está en el tercer piso, tome el ascensor del pasillo derecho, y es la habitación inmediata a la izquierda  
  
-Gracias...- dijo Shinji mientras se disponía a enfrentar al hombre  
  
***  
  
-Pase...- dijo una voz fuerte desde dentro de la habitación -¿Así que tu eres amigo de Kaji?... ¿cómo está él?- le preguntó el rubio hombre con un extraño acento alemán  
  
-Espero que bien... Kaji ha muerto señor...- dijo Shinji seriamente viendo como al hombre casi se le sale el corazón por la boca  
  
-¡¿Cómo dices?!- le preguntó un poco más fuerte de lo que quería –Lo siento...- recapacitó después de ver la entre asustada y sorprendida cara del joven –Cuéntame que pasó por favor...- le pidió el hombre esperando a que Shinji empezará la historia después de tomar un poco de aire  
  
***  
  
-Ya veo...- le dijo el hombre viendo la cara triste del muchacho -¿Sabes?- le preguntó –Kaji me sacó de la cárcel en Alemania... me trajo aquí con un nuevo nombre y otra personalidad... la historia es larga, y sé que debes tener prisa si es que vienes en contra de los deseos de tu tutora como me has contado... pero aquí volví a tener una nueva vida... tengo una esposa... y unos gemelos en casa... se lo debo todo a Kaji... si necesitas cualquier cosa solo dímelo... ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- le preguntó sonriendo más en su cara las muestras de tristeza por su amigo eran visibles  
  
-He venido por que sé que es un químico... quisiera saber si podría hacerme una especie de antídoto... ya tengo los componentes... pero es una fórmula complicada y vieja... quisiera saber si es que podría fabricarla-  
  
-Entiendo... dime que tipo de químico hay que contrarrestar...- le preguntó él seriamente  
  
-Es un analgésico local... de nombre LCU-57...- dijo Shinji viendo al hombre ensanchar sus ojos  
  
-Liquid control...- murmuró el hombre –¿tienes la planta?- le preguntó  
  
-Si... está en casa de un amigo... en refrigeración...- le informó el chico  
  
-Regresa mañana... espera... ¿puedes venir en la noche?- le preguntó el hombre  
  
-Trataré...- dijo Ikari –aunque será difícil- le dijo  
  
-Lo sé... sé que debe ser algo secreto... así que no te preguntaré... al fin y al cabo, debes tener algo de misterioso si conociste a Kaji... ten cuidado, Kaji siempre salía por esta puerta- le informó el hombre mientras mostraba un pasillo en un pequeño mapa del edificio –Aunque no sé si tengas los mismos problemas que él...- le sonrió el hombre  
  
-Quizá...- sonrió Shinji -¿este mapa está hacia el norte cierto?- le preguntó Shinji frunciendo el ceño  
  
-Así es... te espero...- le contestó Keichi –Pero debo advertirte que debes darte prisa... no creo que me dejen usar este lugar cuando ya no sea empleado... así que mientras más pronto vuelvas será mejor...- se detuvo un momento al ver que el chico ya no se encontraba en la habitación y que había salido sin siquiera hacer un mínimo ruido –igual a Kaji...- se sonrió el hombre al recuerdo de las "despedidas" de su fallecido amigo  
  
***  
  
-¡Demonios!- susurró Shinji mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la estación del monorriel "Si corro quizá llegue a la salida de las 3:35" se dijo a si mismo observando la hora en su reloj, justamente ocho minutos para alcanzar el transporte  
  
***  
  
-¡Cuidado!- gritó un joven de gafas a una chica a punto de ser atropellada, después de haber sacado a la joven mujer de la calle mitad de segundo antes de una tragedia se tiró el mismo en el asfalto de la banqueta –Deberías tener más cuidado- dijo Kensuke a la chica que al parecer aún no se daba cuenta de su situación  
  
-¿Por qué?...- preguntó la chica solo viendo hacia el frente mientras daba la espalda al joven de anteojos  
  
-Pues porque no siempre va a haber alguien cerca para ayudarte...- rió Kensuke al contestarle a esta chica que todavía ni le dirigía la mirada  
  
-Yo no existo... ¿porqué me salvaste?- le preguntó la joven de cabellos café y ojos azules volteando a verlo  
  
-Yo te conozco...- dijo el chico al ver los ojos de ella  
  
-¿Porqué?... Aida...- le preguntó una vez más haciendo ensanchar sus ojos al joven  
  
-A... ¿Ayanami?- preguntó Kensuke sintiendo que sus piernas perdían la fuerza -¿Eres Rei Ayanami?- le preguntó Kensuke al ver el drástico cambió aún sin creerlo  
  
-Lo que queda de ella... pero en un cuerpo real...- le dijo ella mientras miraba al suelo un momento y al otro se desvanecía siendo alcanzada en el suelo por Aida antes de que se golpeara  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Fin del Capítulo Segundo  
  
*** 


	4. El creador de imágenes

Entre el pensamiento y lágrimas de sangre  
  
Shin Seiki Evangelion  
  
Fanfiction by Argus Engel  
  
***  
  
Capítulo tercero: El creador de imágenes  
  
***  
  
"When Otarians learned not to trust wizards, the wizards learned to adapt"  
  
"Cuando los Otarianos aprendieron a no confiar en los hechiceros, los  
hechiceros aprendieron a adaptarse"  
  
Imagecrafter Script  
  
Magic the gathering, Onslaught edition  
  
***  
  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó extrañado el joven Aida a los eventos de hacia algunas horas atrás –Según Shinji... ella estaba muerta...- dijo al voltear arriba desde el comedor hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su antigua habitación –Será mejor esperar a que Shinji regrese, no sé si sea buena idea llevar a Rei con la mayor...- reflexionó –aunque por otro lado podría servir de distracción para la sección dos... pero mejor hablare con él cuando regrese...- dijo sonriendo –me siento estúpido hablando solo...- rió él siendo asustado un momento después  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?- se escucho a una voz aguda y fría en cierto modo haciendo saltar de la silla al chico  
  
-Dios mío... no me hagas eso...- dijo el chico recobrando su pulso normal un momento después –estás en mi casa... bueno, lo que aún está de pie...- dijo sonriendo al ver el desorden de su inhabitado antiguo hogar  
  
-Hablabas de Ikari-kun... ¿dónde está él?- preguntó la chica  
  
-Fue a... atender unos asuntos...- dijo Kensuke dirigiéndose a la cocina -¿quieres algo de comer?- le preguntó viendo un momento después a la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta yo esperaría a que Shinji vuelva, además, se supone que tú estás muerta...- dijo Kensuke con poco tacto a la chica quien se detuvo en la puerta, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde un poco antes el chico de gafas había estado sentado  
  
-¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó la chica sin moverse un centímetro haciendo reír a Kensuke  
  
-Claro... entonces...- dijo él esperando una respuesta que nunca vino -¿quieres algo de comer?- le preguntó sacando un pequeño sartén de la alacena  
  
-Cualquier cosa estará bien... sin carne...- dijo ella sin siquiera voltear a verle al contestarle  
  
-¿Te parece una ensalada?- le preguntó a lo que ella solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente –Bien...- dijo él un poco aburrido a la falta de palabras  
  
***  
  
Shinji se encontraba en el monorriel, a punto de bajar en la parada más próxima a la casa de su viejo amigo, una vez en el asfalto de la calle, se dispuso a correr con toda la fuerza que sus delgadas piernas le eran capaces de lograr –debo llegar rápido...- se dijo llegando ocho y medio minutos después a su destino  
  
***  
  
-Shinji...- murmuró una guardiana bastante preocupada por el chico a su cuidado, que se había escapado de una u otra forma sin que ella se diese cuenta –buen tiempo se ha tomado para ser rebelde... diablos...- dijo ella observando la foto en sus manos –ojalá todo fuera como antes- dijo ella sonriendo tristemente a la bonita época cuando "sus niños" peleaban siempre por cualquier tontería  
  
***  
  
-Kensuke...- dijo Shinji sin aire moviéndose rápidamente hacia todos lados encontrando a una chica en la sala, sentada al parecer leyendo –Disculpa... ¿has visto a Kensuke?- le preguntó sin siquiera notar quien era la persona que estaba enfrente  
  
-Shinji...- dijo Kensuke bajando las escaleras  
  
-¡Ken!- dijo el chico de cabello oscuro aprontándose hacia su amigo -¡la planta!- le dijo -¡no hay tiempo!- le pidió, a lo que el otro chico solo apuntó hacia la nevera y se retiró a la puerta  
  
-Deberías quedarte un poco más...- le dijo su amigo al ver que la chica se había levantado de la sala  
  
-No hay tiempo, regresó después- dijo Shinji corriendo de nuevo hacia la estación del monorriel dejando atrás a un chico confundido y a una chica seria  
  
-Creo que no te reconoció...- dijo él volteando hacia ella que no contestó –en fin... ¿encontraste algo bueno para leer?- le preguntó al verla regresar a su ubicación anterior en la sala  
  
-Aprende a jugar Shogui...- dijo ella  
  
-Pero yo ya sé jugar Shogui...- le contestó él confundido  
  
-No... es el nombre del libro...- dijo ella  
  
-Tengo un tablero... ¿quieres que lo baje?- le preguntó a lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza "me voy a volver loco si sigue asintiendo en vez de hablar"  
  
***  
  
En el monorriel una vez más, Shinji observó a dos adolescentes peleando, al parecer una pareja, ella tenía unos quince años, al igual que el chico, su cara le figuró por unos momentos la cara de Rei –Es extraño, siento como si hoy hubiese visto a Rei... creo que la extraño...- sonrió él tristemente al recuerdo de la chica de cabello azul y ojos escarlata  
  
***  
  
-Es un gusto verlos tenientes...- se oyó a la rubia mujer decir sorprendiendo a todos los jóvenes del antiguo centro de comando y operaciones de NERV -¿Cómo han estado? Sonrió ella  
  
-¡Sempai!- gritó Maya levantándose inmediatamente y tomándole las manos –Es un placer volver a verla- le dijo ella  
  
-Doctora...- saludaron militarmente los tenientes  
  
-Bueno, recibí el rumor de que están un tanto cortos de trabajo, así que vine a quitarles su preciado tiempo...- sonrió ella a lo que Maya regresó a su puesto  
  
-Gracias a dios...- murmuró Aoba preparándose a teclear en su tablero de control  
  
-¡Al fin un poco de acción!- se preparó Makoto  
  
-Deben haber estado aburriéndose como no tengo idea...- le dijo a su aprendiz quien solo sonrió  
  
-Si...- dijo ella antes de prepararse al igual que sus compañeros para trabajar  
  
-Quiero un sondeo de la unidad uno y dos... ¿han terminado de reparar la unidad dos?- preguntó la rubia mujer a Aoba quien con la información desplegada en la pantalla le informaba  
  
-Reparación en un ochenta y nueve %, la unidad uno está estable, procesos de mitosis reiniciados, unidad dos está al cuarenta y siete %, MAGI asegura que estará completamente reparada dentro de un mes y una semana...- respondió el joven guitarrista  
  
-Ya veo, reinicia los procesos, en cuanto la unidad uno se encuentre al 95 % quiero que llamen al piloto para realizar pruebas de sincronización, ¿qué hay acerca del piloto de la unidad dos?- volteó la mujer hacia la joven técnica  
  
-Hace dos días confirmaron que ha vuelto a recuperar actividades mentales estables, pero aún no despierta...- le dijo la chica  
  
-Bien, quiero que la transfieran a una unidad médica dentro del Geo-front, manda una orden para que habitúen el lugar para que la piloto tenga toda la atención médica... quiero un reporte del armamento y necesito que empieces a hacer un respaldo completo de MAGI Casper- le dijo mientras del fólder que traía bajo su brazo le entregaba una lista –esas son las claves para el acceso total- le informó mientras sostenía otra dos listas  
  
-Bien...- contestó Maya al empezar a organizar su trabajo  
  
-¡Aoba!- le llamó la doctora –te corresponderá lo mismo pero con MAGI Melchior...- le dijo la doctora entregándole también una lista –Hyuga se encargará de Balthasar, quiero que me entreguen reportes de todo el progreso, te encargarás de crear un código de programación nuevo junto conmigo, ¿todo claro?- preguntó la doctora  
  
-Hai- contestaron todos a la pregunta  
  
-Lo lamento por ustedes chicos, pero deberán regresar su guitarra y sus tiras cómicas a sus casilleros, esto no es un lugar para descansar...- dijo ella despectivamente mientras salía de la sala  
  
-Apenas llega y ya nos está regañando...- se quejó Shigeru  
  
-Me alegra tener algo que hacer- dijo inmediatamente Makoto empezando a guardar sus cosas personales  
  
-¿Porqué no regaña a Maya y solo a nosotros?- preguntó Aoba con sus clásicos celos  
  
-Porque ella es la consentida...- rió Makoto al ver que la chica en cuestión se ruborizaba  
  
-No es cierto...- contestó apenada mientras sus compañeros reían haciéndole enfadar  
  
***  
  
-Casi llegó...- dijo Shinji casi sin aliento, al llegar a la escalera del pasillo por donde había salido anteriormente se dio el tiempo de respirar un poco y limpiarse el sudor de su frente con la manga de su playera  
  
Keichi Misaragui solo estaba esperando al joven Ikari, sus obligaciones del día había acabado ya y la mayoría de los empleados se habían retirado –Dos minutos más...- dijo el doctor mirando la hora en su reloj cuando alguien entró en la habitación –Vaya... lo lograste...- sonrió el doctor a lo que el muchacho le contestó de la misma manera  
  
-Aquí está...- le dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la oficina –Si no es mucha molestia... ¿podría prestarme un momento el teléfono?- preguntó a lo que el hombre solo asintió mientras examinaba el paquete que se le había sido entregado, el muchacho se dispuso a marcar y sin siquiera saludar habló al teléfono –Si Misato, estoy bien... no... no... si... algo importante... lo sé... si... está bien... sayonara- dijo Shinji al teléfono robótica y cansadamente terminando y suspirando un poco  
  
-¿Katsuragui?- preguntó divertido el químico  
  
-Si... un momento, ¿cómo lo sabe?- preguntó Shinji un tanto alarmado  
  
-Kaji llamaba desde aquí porque NERV no podía rastrear la llamada desde este edificio... verás, este edificio está unido a otros cuatro continuos, hay aproximadamente 180 teléfonos y tres mil extensiones...- se rió al decir la explicación de su fallecido y espía amigo  
  
-Ya veo... Kaji siempre fue cuidadoso...- sonrió el chico -¿Es esa la planta?- preguntó preocupado  
  
-Si, no te preocupes... ven mañana en la mañana, te lo tendré listo...- le dijo sonriendo  
  
-Gracias... ¿cuánto costará?- preguntó Shinji al hombre quien sonriendo solo negó con la cabeza  
  
-Ya te lo he dicho, le debo mi vida y todo lo que tengo a Kaji, nunca le cobré sus fertilizantes, por cierto, creo que esos sacos se irán a la basura...- dijo apuntando a dos sacos en una de las esquinas  
  
-¿Puedo llevármelos?, Kaji me pidió que cuidara de su jardín de sandías...- le contó el chico  
  
-Ya veo, está bien, el saco verde es para el jardín, el otro es el de sus queridas sandías...- sonrió el hombre dejando escapar una pequeña risa  
  
-Entonces me voy... o Misato me va a matar...- dijo mientras iba y recogía los dos sacos cada uno de unos diez kilos –lo veré mañana... ¿a las nueve?- preguntó  
  
-Me parece bien, por favor cierra la puerta cuando te hayas ido...- le dijo oyendo serrarse la puerta unos momentos después –Por lo menos no me dejó dinero en el escritorio...- sonrió al recordar a Ryouji diciendo ser muerto por Katsuragui se retiraba no sin antes haber dejado dinero exacto de la fabricación del químico aditivo para plantas  
  
***  
  
Shinji llegó a casa y fue rotundamente castigado por su guardiana, quien molesta lo amenazó de muerte si volvía a salir una vez más, prometiendo que no le quitaría los ojos de encima y que no tomaría ni una gota de alcohol hasta tenerlo en casa todo un día  
  
***  
  
En la residencia Katsuragui ya era un nuevo día, Misato se había quedado a dormir afuera del cuarto de Shinji sin siquiera permitirle ir al baño, ella dormía placidamente, hasta que un "maldito", a su parecer timbre se escuchó –Si si, ya voy...- murmuró mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta la puerta  
  
-Buenos días...- dijo mientras observaba a Kensuke en la puerta  
  
-Buenos días mayor, ¿está Shinji?- le preguntó  
  
-Si... pasa, debe estar dormido, pero ya es hora de levantarnos de todas maneras... estaré en la sala si me necesitan...- el muchacho siguió hasta la puerta de su amigo pero la militar le habló una vez más –no es necesario que hagan planes, él está castigado...- le informó la mujer antes de desaparecer en el sofá de enfrente de la televisión  
  
-Diablos... ¿ahora que le digo a Ayanami?- susurró Kensuke muy bajo disponiéndose a abriri la puerta encontrando a un Shinji bastante cómodo en su cama –Shinji...- le llamó sin conseguir respuesta optando entonces por despertarlo a las malas, con una malévola y traviesa sonrisa se aproximo al muchacho y le tapó el flujo de aire presionando su nariz, haciendo que el chico se levantara inmediatamente después con una cara agitada  
  
-¡¿Qué pasa?!- preguntó estúpidamente asustándose después con la cara de su amigo al ser lo primero que observó con claridad  
  
-Buenos días...- dijo burlonamente Kensuke  
  
-Buenos días... ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó asustado  
  
-Vine a contarte de una visita un tanto extraña...- dijo Kensuke –Una chica...- sonrió él  
  
-La que estaba en tu casa... es bonita, no pensé que fueras un casanova...- rió Shinji un poco más despierto  
  
-Se trata de Rei Ayanami Shinji...- dijo Kensuke preparando sus brazos  
  
-¿¡Mph!?- gritó ahogadamente Shinji por las manos de su amigo cubriéndole la boca  
  
-Guarda silencio y te contaré todo...- le dijo a lo que Shinji se tranquilizó un momento después –No se por donde empezar, me la encontré un día que venía de la arcadia, estuvo a punto de ser atropellada y la quité del camino, pensé que no se había dado cuenta, pero al parecer quería morir... después me preguntó por que la había salvado, yo no la entiendo, se desmayó ya la lleve a casa, no he querido decirle a Misato-san, por eso quería hablar contigo, además... la chica es una piedra y me está volviendo loco...- se tiró Kensuke en la cama  
  
Shinji rió al comentario, encontrándose feliz de que Rei estuviera viva –Lo sé, ella no habla mucho...- dijo Shinji  
  
-Y deberías verla jugar shogui... me ganó todos y cada uno de los juegos... mi ego ha sido despedazado, ¡y lo peor es que ni siquiera sonríe!- dijo un poco fuerte -¡Como si no valiera yo la pena en absoluto!- se molestó Kensuke –Y hoy me hizo comer ensalada por segunda vez...- se quejó mientras su estómago rugía haciendo al chico sonrojar y a su compañero carcajearse –no es divertido...- le dijo molesto  
  
-Te gusta Rei...- dijo Shinji mientras se reía más y más haciendo al chico sonrojar –Se nota tanto, pensé que si me quejaba nadie se daría cuenta...-  
  
-¿Puede quedarse en tu casa?, no creo que NERV esté enterada de ella, o de su nueva apariencia...- le preguntó Shinji mientras el joven se ruborizaba mas de la cuenta está vez  
  
-No...- dijo él chico  
  
-¿Porqué?-  
  
-Porque hoy se paseó desnuda por la casa después de haber salido del baño... y mis últimos días aquí quiero pasarlos lejos de cosas que puedan darme un infarto...- le contó el chico de gafas  
  
-Por lo menos trata de que se quede en casa hasta que tu te mudes... y necesito pedirte un favor...- le dijo mientras el otro solo asentía –es una misión secreta...- le informó dándole un poco de coraje al saber que le encantaba sentirse importante –debes ir por el antídoto con un químico que lo tiene hecho, te haré un croquis, discúlpame con él, dile que se lo agradeceré infinitamente... y le dejas este dinero sin que te vea en el escritorio, cuando te hayas ido...- le dijo entregándole un sobre  
  
-Esto me suena más a un mandado que a una misión secreta...- dijo Kensuke un tanto molesto  
  
-Vas a tener que despistar a la sección dos, andan tras de mí, ayer los ví... siguiéndome...- le dijo –trata de dar vueltas...- le dijo seriamente esperando que entendiera  
  
-Bien... iré a casa y después iré al lugar, haz el mapa...- le ordenó mientras Shinji se disponía a dibujar en un papel  
  
***  
  
Rei Ayanami se encontraba jugando o más bien tratado de conseguir el mayor número de puntos en un videojuego que Aida había afirmado le ayudaría a pasar el tiempo, la chica se había quedado sin cosas para leer pues había acabado con la diminuta colección del chico de gafas, y ahora se encontraba jugando un puzzle  
  
Silenciosa terminó cuando sus ojos dolían de haber visto tanto la pantalla, y al no haber dormido durante la noche jugando shogui y leyendo, termino recostada en la cama del otaku mientras el sueño le llegaba lenta y tranquilamente –Sin ruido...- dijo somnolienta sin tener que oír el incesante ruido de construcción ininterrumpida que le brindó su antiguo departamento  
  
***  
  
-Dale esta carta a Rei...- le dijo Shinji al despedirlo de su habitación, pues era el único lugar donde podía estar por hoy –no la leas, es privada, y gracias por el favor...- le dijo  
  
-No hay de que, me debes una buena cena- le dijo su amigo  
  
-Seguro...- le contestó sonriendo antes de abrir y cerrar la puerta –te veré luego...- dijo Shinji antes de perderlo de vista  
  
-Me retiro Misato-san, que tenga un buen día...- dijo Kensuke antes de partir  
  
-Vuelve pronto- dijo Misato desde el sillón donde solo se vio su brazo sobresaliendo el respaldo del sofá  
  
-Lo haré...- sonrió Kensuke dirigiéndose a su casa  
  
***  
  
Aida llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta después de tocar y avisar a Rei si se encontraba en la sala, entró y no la encontró en la casa, no en la cocina ni en la sala, y la televisión no marcaba ningún ruido, eso era señal que no estaba jugando –Espero que no se haya ido...- dijo mientras subía las escaleras y entraba a su habitación, encontrando a la chica en la cama –Oh oh... mejor no hacer ruido...- murmuró tratando de salir sin hacer ruido, pero la expresión de la chica mostraba algo extraño, estaba al parecer preocupada  
  
Aunque no se movía en lo absoluto, mas que el movimiento de su pecho al respirar, pareciera que la estaba pasando mal, mientras Kensuke la miraba de lejos al parecer hipnotizado  
  
El chico se acercó, cuidadosamente y con sus dedos quitó el fleco que se le formaba a la chica en la cara, siendo un poco más que amistoso, le acarició la mejilla con su mano, y se sorprendió al ver que la faceta que se formaba en su rostro era esta vez distinta, se veía tranquila, en paz, hasta parecía que sonreía muy poco  
  
Aida se alejó de ella un momento después, salió sin hacer ruido, dejó la carta de Shinji en el suelo al lado de la consola y se marchó hacia el distrito donde se encontraba su nueva misión, ya en la calle, mientras caminaba se sonrió irónicamente –No puede ser que me esté enamorando del enemigo...- se río al recordarse así mismo catalogar a las chicas con ese término  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Fin del Capítulo Tercero  
  
*** 


	5. Tranquilidad interna

Entre el pensamiento y lágrimas de sangre  
  
---  
  
Shin Seiki Evangelion  
  
Fanfiction by Argus Engel  
  
---  
  
Capítulo cuarto: Tranquilidad interna  
  
---  
  
_"For the first time in his life, Grakk felt a little warm and fuzzy inside"  
  
"Por primera vez en su vida, Grakk se sintió cálido y extraño por dentro"_  
  
**Pacifism Script**  
  
Magic the gathering, eighth edition  
  
---  
  
Un Nuevo día había llegado, Rei se había levantado, se estiró un poco, y miró la carta que se encontraba al lado de la consola de videojuegos, su mente fotográfica le indicaba que alguien había puesto el sobre ahí, ya que al haber terminado el juego, lo primero que hizo fue poner todo en orden, y el orden no incluía una carta  
  
La chica se levantó y graciosamente recogió el papel, donde se leía claramente en hiragana el nombre de Rei Ayanami, símbolos escritos indudablemente, por el joven Ikari  
  
-Ikari-kun...- murmuró silenciosamente la chica de ojos carmesí, antes de extraer la carta dentro del sobre y disponerse a leer su contenido  
  
---  
  
-Keichi Misaragui... Keichi Misaragui... que nombre más raro... creo que es hora de irme...- se dijo a sí mismo el chico de gafas antes de salir del emulador de carreras que se encontraba en la arcadia y dirigirse hacia la estación del metro –Es hora de llevar a cabo mi misión...- se sonrió imaginándose a él mismo como James Bond  
  
---  
  
-Misato...- habló Shinji desde su habitación  
  
-No...- contestó la voz al otro lado de su puerta de manera cansada  
  
-Necesito ir al baño...- pidió el joven con voz suplicante  
  
-La última vez escapaste por ahí- acertó la mujer haciéndolo tragar saliva  
  
-Pero esta vez necesito ir- le informó enfatizando la palabra de necesidad  
  
Sonidos de pasos se escucharon por el pasillo poco a poco –Toma...- le dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta y aventándole un frasco de vidrio  
  
-¿Qué se supone que hago con esto?- preguntó el chico un tanto frustrado mientras su guardiana solo sonreía -¡Oh no!- exclamó él mientras entendía el mensaje -¡debes estar loca!- gritó mientras su tutora reía y cerraba la puerta -¡no soy un animal!- gritó el joven nuevamente avergonzado mientras escuchaba a la mujer reír del otro lado del umbral de su habitación –¡incluso pen pen usa el sanitario!- se quejó Shinji mientras miraba a la mayor de cabello púrpura abrir la puerta, una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro  
  
-Es broma... pero si quieres ir al baño tendrás que cantar, de esa manera sabré que no has escapado- dijo la mujer quitándose de la puerta de donde un bólido hizo escala aterrizando en el cuarto de baño -¡no escucho ningún canto!- gritó Misato a lo que el joven inmediatamente obedeció –eso está mejor...- dijo la mujer retirándose al sillón de la sala donde antes había estado, escuchando tranquilamente el sonido de la voz del joven piloto quien se detenía a si mismo cuando la necesidad lo llamaba, mientras su tutora le exigía proseguir burlándose de la situación del muchacho, como venganza a la preocupación antes dada por el joven hombre de la casa  
  
---  
  
-¡Maldita sea!- se le oyó decir a un joven de cabello entre castaño y rubio mientras corría en dirección a la estación de monorriel más próxima -¡Olvidé que el metro fue cerrado!- se dio un golpe a si mismo en la frente con la palma de su mano -¡Voy retrasado!- se apuró mientras corría al máximo que sus piernas podían dar, deteniéndose aquí y allá debido a la falta de condición física -¡Maldita sea!- repitió al mirar en su reloj las siete horas con veinticinco minutos  
  
---  
  
Terminando de leer el papel en sus manos, la joven de cabello azul se permitió el tiempo de sonreírse, se estiró nuevamente y bajó a la planta baja de la casa esperando encontrar al joven de anteojos, sorprendiéndose al observar que no se encontraba  
  
-Léeme...- susurró al ver un papel sobre la mesa en forma de tarjeta, llegando hasta el y tomándolo  
  
**He salido a comprar víveres y entregar un pedido, regresaré a las cuatro de la tarde, preparé el desayuno, está en la nevera  
  
Kensuke Aida**  
  
Ayanami se dio el lujo de sonreírse por segunda vez, no siempre alguien era atento con ella, y el tener comunicación con las personas, aún que fuera por medio de escritura le hacia sentir bien, un poco extraña por dentro pero bien; siguiendo la información en el papel, se dirigió hacia el refrigerador, encontrando en el una gran ensalada, aderezos para ésta, y gelatina al parecer sabor fresa por el color rojo  
  
---  
  
-Por fin en camino...- dijo Kensuke, sus pulmones tratando de recoger el mayor volumen de aire que pudiesen –juro no volver a correr, por mi vida...- se prometió a sí mismo mientras sentía la sangre de su cuerpo reducir su velocidad –y juro no volver a comer donas del mini-super- se dijo al recuerdo del mal sabor de boca provocado por un par de donas y un café de una conocida tienda de abarrotes con el número siete y once, ambos en inglés  
  
---  
  
Rei se encontraba en un dilema, nunca había sido una persona hacendosa, pero la condición en la que se encontraba el lugar que habitaba temporalmente, y que consideraría su hogar por un par de semanas más -a petición de Shinji- era un desastre, las cortinas tenían polvo acumulado por el desuso de éstas, y un libro que había tomado de la colección del joven de gafas hablaba de ciertos parásitos llamados ácaros, los cuales eran malos para la salud  
  
Así que encontrando trapos y una aspiradora, Rei se dispuso a limpiar el lugar, algo nuevo para ella, ya que nunca le había interesado, pero la carta que recibió de Shinji le decía que quizá su nueva apariencia significaría el inicio de una nueva vida, y que es bueno cambiar de vez en cuando mientras sea para bien; y siendo Ayanami tan lógica como solía ser, había escuchado hablar a la gente que el ser pulcro es un hábito bueno, y como era un cambio bueno, seria su primer cambio  
  
Con aspiradora en mano, succionó todo el polvo de las cortinas y sacudió los muebles que quedaban para así compactar el polvo restante, teniendo en mente su nueva misión, acabar con los parásitos que atentaban contra la salud de los residentes del nuevamente habitado hogar –Ácaros...- dijo seriamente pensando en destruir a los pequeños "bichos" como definía el libro  
  
---  
  
-¿Señor Misaragui?- preguntó un tanto bajo Kensuke mientras hacía saltar al hombre sentado dándole la espalda y se colocaba en posición defensiva tomando el bastón con el que se ayudaba a pararse y sosteniéndolo en el aire advirtiendo al extraño que lo atacaría si trataba algo fuera de lo común –Soy Kensuke Aida, amigo de Shinji Ikari, el no ha podido venir esta mañana porque tenía problemas con su tutora- explicó el joven de anteojos  
  
-Ya veo... lo siento, pasa y ponte cómodo por favor- le pidió el hombre mientras se retiraba a una enfriador de laboratorio y sacaba una bola aislante de calor –Debe estar fresca, la bolsa ayudará hasta que llegues de vuelta a Tokyo-3, también para que la transportes cuando sea necesario, coloca el frasco que está dentro en la refrigeradora y la bolsa abierta en el congelador- le informó el médico  
  
-¿Es todo?- le preguntó Aida tomando la bolsa  
  
-Si, eso es todo, saluda a Shinji de mi parte- le sonrió el hombre  
  
-Esto es para usted, Shinji le está enormemente agradecido- se inclinó el joven mientras el médico tomaba el sobre marcado con su nombre  
  
Sin un minuto para esperar el hombre tomo de su escritorio el pequeño cuchillo con mango de oro para abrir cartas y lo deslizó por el doblez superior del sobre, abriéndolo –Dile que si necesita algo más solo me lo comunique- le habló Misaragui al chico  
  
-Asi lo haré, ahora con su permiso, debo retirarme puesto que traigo un poco de prisa- se inclinó nuevamente el joven mostrando su respeto  
  
-Adelante, buen viaje- le dijo el médico viéndolo partir y sentándose nuevamente en su escritorio para leer detenidamente la carta en sus manos, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo al ver un pequeño papel en su mesa de trabajo con el famoso kanji de agradecimiento o gracias, llevó la mano derecha hasta él y levantándolo encontró dinero debajo haciéndole reír –Igual a Kaji- se rió nuevamente el hombre mientras seguía leyendo el papiro que corroboraba el dinero  
  
---  
  
-Sal...- le ordenó Misato al joven que se encontraba en su prisión hogareña  
  
-¿Ha acabado mi castigo?- preguntó emocionado el joven Ikari  
  
-Si... como no- se sonrió con sarcasmo la mujer de cabellos morados –es hora de comer, empieza a mover tu trasero- le dijo mientras el joven soltaba un suspiro triste y callado y se dirigía pesadamente a la cocina –¡Anda!- le apresuró la militar mientras le palmeaba los gluteos haciéndole saltar  
  
-Te acusaré de abuso sexual- le dijo Shinji enfadado mientras la mujer solo se carcajeaba al verlo molesto caminar por el pasillo hasta la cocina  
  
-Entonces por lo menos haré que el juicio valga la pena- se sonrió Misato haciéndole voltear temeroso al joven que tenía la cara encendida de un rojo profundo  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó exaltado  
  
-¿Crees que dejaré que me lleven a prisión solo por tocarte el trasero?- le dijo Katsuragui inocentemente –por lo menos haré que la palabra "sexual" sea involucrada en "acoso"- dijo la mujer sensualmente mientras enfatizaba las palabras y caminaba hacia el muchacho quien corriendo se encerró en el baño dejando a su tutora muriéndose de risa fuera de su cuarto  
  
---  
  
La tarde había llegado, Kensuke regresaba de sus compras para así despistar si es que lo estaban observando la bolsa hielera, habiendo comprado hielo e introduciéndolo en la bolsa, para así mantener frío el suero  
  
-He llegado- habló en la puerta observando que el lugar había cambiado drásticamente, no era porque hubiese cosas nuevas en el, pero los colores brillantes e incluso el puro reflejo del suelo limpio le hacían ver como si fuera nuevo -¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó sorprendido dejando con cuidado las bolsas sobre la mesa  
  
-Lo siento...- dijo Rei saliendo del pasillo con una toalla sobre sus hombros, los extremos sobre su pecho -¿Pasa algo?- preguntó la chica al ver que el chico inmediatamente le había dado la espalda  
  
-Ayanami, ¿podrías cubrirte un poco?- preguntó Kensuke con su cara roja, aumentando la temperatura de su cuerpo en un instante y los latidos de su corazón de igual manera –por favor- le pidi  
  
-Si...- murmuró la chica retirándose hacia la habitación deteniéndose un momento después mientras se volvía al joven nuevamente –¿podrías permitirme un poco de tu ropa?- le preguntó –la mía está sucia y no encontré forma de lavarla- le inform  
  
-Claro... está en el segundo cajón de arriba a bajo en el buró de mi habitación-  
  
-Gracias- le dijo la chica –siento incomodar- le dijo  
  
-No es nada, solo por favor... no andes desnuda por la casa...- le pidió no encontrando mejores palabras en su situación actual  
  
---  
  
-Ya esta listo Misato- le dijo mientras regresaba a su habitación solemnemente  
  
-¿No comerás?- le preguntó la mujer al verlo un tanto cansado –solo estas castigado de salir- le dijo la mujer esta vez preocupada  
  
-No tengo hambre Misato-san, ¿quieres que te haga compañía?- le pregunt  
  
-Si gustas- le dijo ella mientras se disponía a comer  
  
Shinji se dirigía a la mesa cuando el teléfono sonó, se dio vuelta y descolgó el aparato de la pared –Aló- preguntó Shinji a la bocina  
  
-Shinji, está Misato ahí- preguntó la conocida voz de una rubia científica por el otro lado  
  
-Si, en un segundo se la paso Akagui-san- dijo el joven mientras su tutora levantaba la cabeza dejando los palillos en la mesa y tomando el aparato  
  
-¿Rits-chan?- preguntó la mujer -¿Cómo estás?- preguntó mientras la mujer del otro lado contestaba –Si... bien... ¿algo más?... ya veo... bien... te llamaré de vuelta... adiós...- dijo la mujer colgando el teléfono y entregándoselo al joven Ikari  
  
-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el chico sorprendiéndose de escuchar la voz de Ritsuko por el teléfono  
  
-No, una junta en NERV, me solicitan mañana- le contestó la mayor  
  
-No sabía que Akagui-san había salido de la cárcel- dijo el joven esperando una explicación  
  
-El comandante le reasignó todas sus tareas, fui informada desde hace una semana que su liberación sería en estos días- le dijo su guardiana  
  
-Ya veo... ¿quieres hablar?- le preguntó el joven sentándose frente a ella  
  
-Claro, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos- dijo la mujer sonriendo  
  
-Es bueno ver que hayas recobrado tu alegría- le dijo el joven  
  
-Lamento haberte preocupado con mi actitud estas últimas semanas- empezó la mujer pero el chico la interrumpi  
  
-No te disculpes, tu me has aguantado muchos problemas desde que nos conocimos- le sonrió el joven  
  
-En eso tienes razón...- se sonrió la mujer igualmente –por cierto, ¿quién te ha dado el derecho de acabar con mi Whisky de colección?- preguntó la mujer fingiéndose molesta mientras el joven tragaba saliva y se sonrojaba  
  
-Lo siento, te lo pagaré- dijo apenado el joven  
  
-No te preocupes por eso, solo espero que lo que falta a la botella no te lo hayas tomado todo en un mismo día, es muy caro, y es para gente que lo sepa disfrutar- le dijo ella  
  
-No te preocupes, solo tomaba uno o dos vasos pequeños en la noche, vaya que es cierto que ayuda a dormir- sonrió Shinji apenadamente  
  
-Me alegra saber que tienes buen gusto- le dijo la mujer alegremente  
  
---  
  
-Lamento haber cambiado el lugar- se disculpó cierta chica de cabello castaño recién adquirido  
  
-No te preocupes, a decir verdad, este lugar nunca estuvo tan limpio cuando mi padre y yo vivíamos aquí- confesó el joven de gafas –hasta puedo ver mi rostro en el suelo, debió haber sido bastante trabajo-  
  
-Está bien...- dijo ella  
  
-Traje algo para ti- dijo el joven buscando entre las bolsas –no sabía que comprar así que traje de todo un poco- le dijo extendiéndole una bolsa  
  
La chica la tomó y desato el nudo que la mantenía amarrada, dentro de ella siete libros se encontraban, siete, cada uno tan diverso del otro como gustos existen, un libro de cocina, una historia de Julio Verne, leyes del Marxismo, un libro con acertijos, una novela romántica, una revista para chicas, y un libro bastante viejo sin nombre en la pasta –Técnicas profesionales en el Shogui- leyó la chica en la primera hoja después viéndole a los ojos  
  
-Ese es mío- se ruborizó el joven tomándolo –no puedo permitir que alguien me gané tan fácilmente...- dijo el sonriendo observando a la chica sonreír -¿te gusta el helado?- le preguntó un momento después mientras la chica lo miraba extrañada  
  
-Nunca lo he probado...- le inform  
  
-Ya veo... te gustará, confía en mí- le dijo mientras sacaba un galón de la crema semi congelada del refrigerador donde había puesto los alimentos, al abrir la nevera se dio cuenta que no había nada más que gelatina –Sabía que no te gustaría la gelatina- le dijo  
  
-El rojo no es un color que me agrade- le dijo la chica mientras giraba sus ojos al suelo –lo siento-  
  
-No deberías disculparte tanto- le dijo el joven sonriendo –todos tienen cosas que no les gustan-  
  
-Lo sé... pero sé que fue esfuerzo el preparar la gelatina- le dijo ella  
  
-No tanto como limpiar la casa- le dijo él –sé que nunca tuviste alguien con quien conversar, por lo menos alguien de nuestra edad, me gustaría que trataras de hablar mas seguido- le dijo el chico mientras le entregaba un pequeño plato con nieve de vainilla con trozos de galleta de chocolate  
  
-Gracias...- dijo ella tomando el pequeño tazón –trataré de comunicarme un poco mas- le dijo la chica viéndolo sonreír  
  
-Por lo menos hoy has hablado conmigo un poco más de la cuenta- le dijo el joven de gafas mientras tomaba con una pequeña cuchara un poco de helado y se lo introducía a la boca  
  
-Ikari-kun me pidió que hablara contigo- le informó la chica mientras igualmente probaba de la crema que tenía enfrente disfrutando del sabor  
  
-Ya veo, ¿Shinji te dijo algo de disculparte?- le preguntó Aida al sentir que algo raro había con la chica que le recordaba a su amigo piloto  
  
-Me informó que pedir disculpas nunca es algo malo- le dijo  
  
-No deberías hacerlo tan seguido- le dijo el chico mientras la veía a los ojos -¿te gustó?- le pregunt  
  
-Es muy dulce- le dijo ella mientras volvía a comer  
  
-Te lo dije- sonrió Kensuke mientras veía a su acompañante sonreír igualmente, sin percatarse que a la chica Ayanami le brillaban los ojos de una manera extraña, por primera vez en su vida se sentía de alguna manera aceptada por alguien  
  
---  
  
-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Makoto a su compañera de trabajo  
  
-No... nada...- respondió la chica Ibuki mientras volteaba a su monitor rápidamente, por fortuna la pantalla principal de MAGI desplegaba una pantalla rojo con negro, ayudándole a ocultar su rubor  
  
-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el técnico de gafas al verla actuar un tanto extraña  
  
-Si, ¿tienes un disco?- le preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema rápidamente  
  
-Claro...- le dijo el joven mientras buscaba en su cajón por el dichoso almacenista de datos  
  
---  
  
-¿Qué pasa con Ibuki-san doctora?- preguntó susurrando el teniente de cabello largo a su superior inmediata al ver la actitud de la joven hacia su mejor amigo  
  
-La curiosidad mató al gato Aoba- le reprendió la mujer  
  
-No es eso, pero últimamente se comporta un tanto distraída...- comentó el joven mientras la mujer lo miraba a los ojos esperando la continuación –ayer por ejemplo cuando estábamos comiendo apenas nos vio sentados y trató de evadirnos... tropezó y se manchó toda...- dijo Shigeru mientras veía que la mujer mayor reía  
  
-Aoba, eres bastante joven para entender eso...- dijo la doctora mientras miraba hacia un lado de manera sarcástica  
  
-¡¿No?!- preguntó Aoba con sus ojos grandes como platos -¡No me lo creo!- dijo casi cayéndose de la silla -¿Makoto?- preguntó mientras digería la información y la doctora sonreía  
  
-Sugiero que te mantengas a raya de esto- le informó la doctora, una orden disfrazada bellamente por palabras modestas  
  
-Seguro...- dijo el técnico mientras sonreía –pero será divertido ver esta nueva novela que está saliendo en la televisión- murmuró el hombre para la mujer que solo sonri  
  
-Anda, a trabajar- le dijo mientras le entregaba las anotaciones de la MAGI que le correspondía  
  
-Claro...- sonrió el joven disponiéndose a trabajar, divirtiéndose un poco al observar a la chica y al joven ignorante de su situación  
  
---  
  
-Ya puedes salir Shinji- le dijo su guardiana al abrir su puerta  
  
-¿En serio?- preguntó un tanto desconfiado  
  
-Claro, has sufrido lo suficiente, pero primero has la cena...- dijo la mujer  
  
-¡Si señora!- dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia militar  
  
-¡Anda!- le ordenó la mujer mientras l estiraba y lo empujaba –tengo hambre- le dijo  
  
-Últimamente estás muy hambrienta, la falta de trabajo te hace mal, te vas a poner obesa- le dijo el joven con intención de molestara, algo que funcionó al instante  
  
-Calla y cocina- le ordenó la mujer bastante molesta mientras se retiraba al sillón murmurando cosas acerca de jóvenes irrespetuosos y mujeres gordas mientras el chico ya en la cocina sonreía al suceso de su objetivo  
  
---  
  
-Doctora- habló el gerente del hospital que atendía a NERV –el problema de la joven piloto, exijo una explicación- dijo el hombre mientras se dirigía a Seiko Meisukawara  
  
-No la tengo señor, la chica al parecer ha desarrollado una inmunidad ante la dosis aplicada- respondió la mujer  
  
-Entonces auméntela, NERV nos ordenó mantenerla sedada hasta nuevo aviso- le ordenó el hombre  
  
-Señor, la dosis no puede ser aumentada drásticamente, si lo hacemos podríamos dañar mentalmente a la paciente de manera permanente, el aumento de la dosis tendrá que ser controlado a uno, o uno y medio mililitro por día- le informó la médico  
  
-Entonces empiece el tratamiento desde mañana, puede retirarse- le dijo el hombre a lo que la mujer inmediatamente acept  
  
-Como usted ordene- dijo la mujer retirándose del lugar  
  
---  
  
-Hola- dijo Shinji abriendo la puerta de la casa de Kensuke donde había estado tocando un minuto sin respuesta, solo el ruido proveniente del segundo piso del apartamento le daba la señal de que había alguien en el lugar -¡pero que diablos!- gritó casi cayéndose de la escalera debido al susto provocado por el grito del joven Aida  
  
-¡No!- se quejó el joven mientras golpeaba cómicamente el suelo haciendo la onomatopeya práctica de llorar  
  
-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Shinji al ver al chico en esa manera y a una sonriente Rei quien apenas ahora se percató de su presencia  
  
-Está molesto por que volví a ganar la partida- informó Rei mientras el joven de ojos azules se fijaba en la pantalla donde el personaje del lado de Kensuke yacía derrotado en una competencia de puzzle  
  
-No puede ser... yo era el campeón...- dijo el joven con lágrimas en los ojos mientras rodaba por el suelo parándose después –Iré a llorar a otro lugar...- dijo mientras palmeaba la espalda de Shinji al estar al lado de él -¿quieres helado?- le preguntó recibiendo una negación -¿Rei?- desvió su mirada hacia la chica quien solo asintió con la cabeza –Vuelvo enseguida- con esto dicho se fue  
  
-Hola Ayanami- saludó Shinji  
  
-Buenas noches Ikari-kun- dijo Rei levantándose del suelo donde estaba sentada hace un momento jugando contra el chico de gafas -¿Te gustaría una partida?- le preguntó al chico quien solo negó con la cabeza  
  
-Mejor hablemos un poco- dijo tratando de cambiar la imagen en su cabeza de la chica frente a él  
  
-Bien...- dijo la chica dirigiéndose a él  
  
---  
  
---  
  
Fin del Capítulo Cuarto


	6. Inquietud Interna

Entre el pensamiento y lágrimas de sangre

Shin Seiki Evangelion

Fanfiction by Argus Engel

---

Capítulo quinto: Inquietud Eterna

---

"You can beat the control if you control the controller"

"Puedes vencer al control si controlas al controlador"

Argus line

Argus vs. Hazael into Magic battle tournament

---

El ambiente en casa de Aida se tornó tenso y pesado entre los dos chicos que hablaban en la sala

-¡¿Pero te das cuenta de lo que eso significaría?!- preguntó el joven de gafas a su amigo creyéndolo loco

-Escúchame... no se que fue lo que pasó, pero estoy seguro de que tratarán de mantener a Asuka fuera de la línea en lo que respecta a ser piloto, estoy seguro que volverán a inyectarle esa cosa y lo que necesitamos es inyectar el contra-medicamento...- explicó Shinji

-¿Pero qué se te ha zafado un tornillo?- dijo molesto Kensuke -¡Solo dime cómo vamos a entrar sin peligro y te prometo pensarlo razonablemente!- le dijo el joven un tanto fuerte

-Ya pensaré en algo...- dijo Shinji sonriendo

-¡Estás totalmente loco!- dijo el de anteojos –¡No voy a arriesgar mi pellejo por esa chica!-

-Vamos Ken, hazlo por mí, no te pediré nada de nuevo en la vida- le suplicó Shinji

-Odio cuando haces esto... pero no iré a ningún lugar sin un buen plan de maniobrabilidad-

-¿Te refieres a como entrar al área doble "A"?- preguntó Ikari

-Exacto... y "sin" peligro de perder la vida- expuso su compañero enfatizando

-Yo tengo acceso a todas las instalaciones de NERV sin restricción- comentó Rei

-¡¿En verdad?!- exclamó el joven de cabello oscuro

-Oh no...- suspiró Kensuke al caer en la trampa que el mismo se impuso como condición

-Necesitamos la llave de la habitación- dijo Shinji

-Mi credencial bastará- dijo Rei –Solo necesito tenerla- comentó enviando los ánimos de Shinji al suelo

-¿Una como ésta?- sonrió Kensuke sacando una credencial de NERV donde su fotografía estaba sobrepuesta a una de Shinji

-¿Cómo conseguiste eso?- preguntó el piloto sorprendido –Pero necesitamos la de Rei no la mía con tu fotografía...- Ikari se mostró serio

-Oh...- fingió suspirar Kensuke derrotado para después ir a su habitación y traer una maleta con cosas del proyecto e, donde destacaban las credenciales de todos los pilotos, la mayor Katsuragui y los técnicos de NERV –Bien ¿cuál ocupamos?...- fingió olvidar con una sonrisa –Shinji, Asuka, Misado, Aoba, ¡oh sí!, Ayanami...- dijo el joven entregando el clon de su credencial

-Necesita el código en la tira electromagnética- dijo secamente Rei a la credencial

-Crees que solo es una copia por fuera, lamento decepcionarte pero soy demasiado profesional como para hacer las cosas a medias-se sonrió arrogantemente el chico de gafas

-¡¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir todo eso?!- preguntó Shinji mientras Rei sonreía -¡Olvídalo!... me arrepiento, no quiero saberlo- dijo al ver a Kensuke sonreír con malicia y un extraño brillo en sus ojos

-Uno tiene sus secretos...- se limitó a decir

-Entonces preparémonos- dijo Shinji

-A las Diez con treinta hacen el cambio de personal- dijo Kensuke

-Eres una máquina de información y cosas ilegales- sonrió su compañero mientras le palmeaba la espalda –Un poco más y pensaré que eres como Kaji- comentó el joven

-Uno hace lo que puede- dijo el de anteojos encogiéndose de hombros

---

-Me voy a casa... no olviden nada...-

-¿De qué?- preguntó Kensuke confundido

-¡De lo de mañana!- se frustro Ikari

-Oh eso... Rei me recordará de todo...- dijo sonriendo

-Bien... hasta mañana- se despidió el joven

-¿De qué debo recordarte?- preguntó Rei a la espalda de Kensuke

-De todo lo que dijo Shinji...-

-Yo creí que ustedes eran los encargados del plan, yo solo iré a abrir la puerta-

-¿Quiere decir que no pusiste nada de atención a lo que dijo Shinji?- preguntó con los ojos casi saliéndose el joven de gafas mientras recibía una negativa con la cabeza por parte de la chica –Oh dios...- suspiró el castaño casi rubio cenizo confundiéndose al ver a la chica sonreír después

-Un poco de humor no te caería nada mal- dijo ella haciendo su camino hacia arriba devolviendo el comentario que hacía unos momentos recibió del chico al no entender una broma entre los chicos tiempo atrás

-Vaya... después de todo creo que existe esperanza...- sonrió el joven viendo que la chica volteaba de perfil y sonreía -¿Ya te vas a dormir?- preguntó recibiendo un movimiento de negación

-Voy por el tablero... aún vamos dieciséis a tres...- dijo ella desapareciendo en las escaleras

-¿Tratando de hacer más amplia la ventaja que me llevas?- se sonrió el joven mientras le contestaban desde arriba

-Deseo una buena competencia o perderé mi gusto por el Shogui- dijo ella escuchando al joven enfadarse estando abajo y caminando bruscamente por las escaleras con el firme propósito de ganar lo que hizo que la chica castaña se sonriera un tanto maliciosa, el chico tenía un punto débil, su orgullo y siempre es bueno conocer como se debe hacer flaquear al "enemigo"

Después de un momento que las fichas estaban colocadas en su lugar los dos estaban listos para la partida –¿Lista?-preguntó el chico

-Lista... para hacer mi ventaja más grande- dijo ella seria

-Solo mueve...- contestó el joven esperando el movimiento de la joven que fue proseguido por uno de él intercalándose ambos para pensar en los movimientos hechos por el contrincante, mientras las piezas en el tablero empezaban a reducirse para aparecer después del lado enemigo

Y así siguieron ambos concentrados en su juego y bastante serios, hasta que se mostraba un ganador y su contraparte, que seguía siendo mayoritariamente del joven de gafas

---

El día siguiente aconteció sin muchos obstáculos, aún así Shinji tuvo que escaparse del departamento a escondidas por que al parecer Misato estaba algo histérica por alguna cosa y prefirió no avisar que saldría, de esa manera no se lo impediría

-Son las cinco... espero que todo salga bien...- se dijo a sí mismo el joven de cabello oscuro mientras trataba de tranquilizarse

---

-Ya es hora...- susurró Rei ante Kensuke que estaba serio sentado frente a él

-Lo sé...- contestó, mientras que el aire se inundaba de un sonido agudo indicando que había alguien en la puerta –Solo espero que sea Shinji- suspiró y se levantó a recibir a quien fiese que estuviera en la entrada que resultó ser alguien que no esperaba –Papá...- dijo él sorprendido

-Me dijiste tres días Aida, y llevas alrededor de una semana por aquí... cuando voy a poder arreglar los nuevos papeles si ni siquiera te dignas a venir conmigo- le reprendió el hombre que parecía en cualquier momento empezar a gritar

-Lo siento papá... surgió algo... importante- se excuso el hombre

-¿Algo importante como qué?- preguntó el hombre mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban al ver a una joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules como el cielo inclinarse ante él

-Buenas noches señor...- saludó ella

-Bue... buenas noches señorita...- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar mientras miraba a su hijo con cara de asombro

-Ella es...- trató de decir el joven de gafas mientras la joven lo interrumpía

-Mi nombre es Rei A...- se detuvo un momento –Akurawa señor... me he hospedado en esta casa los últimos cinco días... lamento las molestias que le provoqué al retener a su hijo aquí- dijo nuevamente Rei mientras se inclinaba por segunda vez

-Ya veo...- dijo el hombre mientras trataba de procesar lo antes dicho –En todo caso... si necesitas un lugar para hospedarte puedes venir con nosotros, ya veremos que hacer después, pero necesito que Kensuke se vaya conmigo, así podré arreglar sus estudios en una nueva escuela-

-No puedo papá, solo dame hasta mañana...- le pidió su hijo mientras lo veía a la cara

El hombre lo miró y suspiro resignado después de medio minuto -¿Qué he de hacer contigo hijo, te pareces tanto a tu madre, solo hasta mañana, ¿has escuchado?- preguntó su padre

-Te lo prometo...- sonrió el rubio cenizo

-Vendré mañana por la noche...- dijo ya encaminándose hacía su auto estacionado frente a su antiguo hogar –Tengan listo su equipaje...- les dijo mientras volteaba y sonreía a su hijo de manera traviesa y mirándolo acusadoramente

-¡No es lo que tú...!- dijo atragantándose observando a su padre introducirse en el coche -¡Diablos!- se dijo a si mismo

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Rei

-Se ha vuelto a burlar de mí- dijo él, su rubor sin embargo no pasó desapercibido cuando oyó las últimas palabras de su padre

-¿Porqué te has sonrojado esta vez?-

-Por nada Rei... por nada...- minti

La muchacha se ofendió nuevamente al no recibir una respuesta concisa, pero su enfado no duró mucho al ver a Ikari cruzar por la esquina –Ahí está Shinji- dijo atrayendo la atención del joven de gafas

-Vámonos ya, por lo menos se me ha quitado un poco el nerviosismo gracias a mi padre... así que ahora eres Akurawa Rei?- se mofó el chico al pobre apellido inventado por la chica

-¿Querías que dijera acaso mi verdadero apellido?- le preguntó sarcásticamente -¿O quizá te gustaría haber dicho que era Aida Rei?- le preguntó con afán de molestarlo, y supo que lo logró al verlo ruborizado nuevamente -¿Y ahora porqué te sonrojas?- preguntó fingiendo ignorancia

-Por nada Rei... por nada- contestó nuevamente el chico, está vez haciendo sonreír a la chica, que por cierto ya se encaminaba en la dirección de Shinji

---

Con unos pocos contratiempos, los tres jóvenes llegaron a la habitación de la ya conocida pelirroja, aunque un susto anterior provocado por el portero en la entrada principal casi les arruina el plan si no fuera por la siempre lógica e inexpresiva chica de cabello azulado

-¿No ha funcionado?- preguntó Shinji nervioso al estar haciendo una guardia sobre el pasillo

-Aún no introduzco el código...- le contestó Rei no perdiendo la concentración, un sonido agudo les indicó que la tarjeta había sido valorada correctamente –Me pide una contraseña más...- dijo la chica

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Aida

-Me pide una contraseña personal de dos números- dijo la chica

-Entonces tenemos un rango de cien números, desde el doble cero hasta el noventa y nueve...- susurró Shinji –Pongámoslos todos...-

-No es tan sencillo, si lo hacemos mal podría activarse alguna alarma... ¿no recuerdas que número escribía la doctora mientras visitabas a Asuka?- preguntó el joven de gafas

-No, pero recuerdo el sonido, era el mismo... ¡era el mismo dos veces!- dijo un tanto fuerte obligando a su amigo a taparle la boca

-Bien, ¿traes tu celular no es cierto?- preguntó el rubio cenizo esperando una respuesta, la cual contó en una afirmación con la cabeza –sácalo- le orden

-Pero...- quizó entender el joven castaño

-Solo hazlo demonios- dijo su compañero un tanto molesto a lo que el otro accedió y se lo entreg

Kensuke activo el aparato y lo primero que se encontró fue una lista de doce llamadas pérdidas, todas ellas del departamento del joven castaño, no les prestó importancia y se dirijio directamente a la pantalla para marcar –Veamos...- susurró mientras la chica con algo de curiosidad trataba de entender lo que haría el de anteojos

-¿A quién piensas llamar?- preguntó Shinji confundido

-El sistema de entrada tiene sonidos para cada tecla de cada botón, y deben ser del mismo tono que las teclas de un teléfono producen cuando marcas, ahora quiero que me digas como era el sonido...- explicó el chico y empezó a marcar teclas por dos, recibiendo una negación de Ikari cada vez que lo hacia, hasta que llegaron al número ocho...-

-¡Ese es!- volvió a decir un tanto fuerte, está vez Rei le tapó la boca un poco más fuerte que el otro chico provocando que se ahogase con las palabras en la boca

-Esperemos que tengas razón...- suspiró Kensuke y marcó en el tablero dos ochos rápidamente con un poco de prisa provocada por tensión, para su alivio la puerta se abrió y dejo ver la figura de la muchacha pelirroja en la cama

-Te besaría...- murmuró Shinji a su amigo cuando pasó a su lado notablemente contento

-Te mataría...- bromeo el otro mientras miraba a la chica de atrás –Pero a ti no...- le sonrió coquetamente a la chica detrás suyo que estaba seria y pasó por su lado izquierdo ignorándolo –que chica...- sonrió Aida al ver como su amigo inyectaba rápidamente el antídoto en el ante codo de la chica de la cama –Vámonos...- susurró al muchacho después de hacerlo

-Shinji...- susurró Rei al ver que el susodicho no se movía siquiera

Por su parte el joven de ojos azules despertó de su trance y sonrió –Pronto vas a despertar...- le dijo a la inconsciente chica y salían de la habitación –Misión cumplida- le dijo a su amigo

-Aún falta salir de aquí...- dijo serio Kensuke mientras dirigía la salida

---

-¡Genial!- gritó Shinji a todo pulmón mientras chocaba su palma con la de su amigo

-¡Pensé que moriría!...- se le oyó decir al rubio cenizo al dejarse caer sobre la banca de un parque

-Muchas gracias Rei, sin tu ayuda no podríamos haberlo hecho...- le sonrió Shinji a la chica que se encontraba parada a un lado de su amigo, que solo le sonrió de vuelta un poco

-Por cierto Shinji, cuando use tu celular tenías doce llamadas de Misato...- se burló su amigo

-¡Oh dios!- murmuró el otro sacando el aparato y prendiéndolo nuevamente –Veintisiete llamadas...- volteo a ver a sus amigos –Me va a matar...- dijo

-Ya lo creo...- sonrió Kensuke al verlo salir corriendo

-¡Les debo mucho, pero ahora tengo que correr!...- gritó el joven alejándose hacia la estación del metro que había sido arreglado ya

Kensuke sonrió al cielo y se relajó, era demasiada acción para un chico que estaba acostumbrado a leer mangas y jugar videojuegos, se vió sorprendido y echándose para atrás cuando la cara de Rei Ayanami se posó frente a él -¿Qué pasa?- dijo el chico nervioso y con el corazón latiéndole a velocidades extremas

La joven castaña ojiazul no cambió su rostro, solo se acerco y beso al chico en el espacio entre la boca y la mejilla y se retiró –Supuse que querías que te besara por tu último comentario- le dijo ella

Aida sorprendido solo se quedo impactado por un momento y luego sonrió –Supusiste bien...- dijo para después carcajearse, quizá por nerviosismo, quizá por cinismo, pero esto dejo bastante confundida a la chica que se encontraba aún enfrente de él

-¿Y ahora porqué te estás riendo?- le pregunt

-Por nada Rei... por nada...- y se sonrió nuevamente observando al cielo "después de todo..." pensó "quizá haya esperanzas para mí..."

---

---

---

Fin del Capítulo Quinto

---

Lamento la demora de este capítulo, a ustedes lectores que me siguen por aquí y en Los guardianes de Togenkyo les pido una sincera disculpa

La verdad es que con el trabajo y la universidad es muy difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir, eso aunado a un proyecto que tenemos entre manos su servidor y Lince de este mismo medio es casi imposible actualizar pronto

A todos aquellos que me han revisado se los agradezco de todo corazón, y entiendo que estén algo molestos tanto conmigo como con mi compañera escritora

A todo esto solo quiero decir que trataremos de seguir escribiendo si les parece bien, pero también pedirles algo de entendimiento y comprensión

Gracias por darse el tiempo de escribir esto

Argus Engel Marx,


	7. Despertares

Entre el pensamiento y lágrimas de sangre

Shin Seiki Evangelion

Fanfiction by Argus Engel

---

Capítulo sexto: Despertares

---

"Reinforcements... or refreshments?"

"Refuerzos... ¿o refrescos?"

Bottle Gnomes script

Magic the gathering, Mirrodin Edition

---

-Es hora de irnos Rei...- gritó Kensuke para que su compañera pudiera escucharlo desde el segundo piso

El padre del chico de gafas esperaba afuera, solo había tocado el claxon desde que lleg

-Estoy lista...- dijo ella con una pequeña maleta en las manos –¿No ha llegado Shinji?- preguntó mirando hacia la puerta

-Justamente viene por la banqueta...- dijo el rubio cenizo despegándose de la ventana donde había estado esperando al chico castaño

-Lamento llegar tarde... Misato se ha vuelto un poco histérica estos últimos días...- se excuso el chico recordando la hiperactividad de su guardiana desde que se enteró que Ryouji Kaji estaba vivo

-No es problema...- dijo Rei dirigiéndose a la salida junto con Kensuke hacia el auto de su padre –Buenos días señor...- saludó la chica mientras el hombre le abría la puerta trasera derecha para que entrara

-Buenos días señorita, ¿Kensuke?- preguntó el hombre a su hijo que se despedía de mano y con un pequeño abrazo del ojiazul

-Mantenme al tanto...- le susurró el de gafas

-Claro, cuídate... adiós Rei...- dijo Shinji dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica que con gusto curveó sus labios

-Hasta luego Shinji...- dijo ella caminando hacia él y dándole un pequeño abrazo –Gracias...- dijo ella

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Ikari un tanto confundido pero igualmente sonriente

-Por los bellos recuerdos... trataré de volver, Kensuke nos mantendrá en contacto...- dijo ella recibiendo una afirmación del joven enfrente y subiendo un momento después al automóvil

-Ya lo sabes, nada de meterse en problemas con las computadoras...- habló seriamente Shinji a Kensuke una vez que éste último estuvo dentro en el asiento del copiloto

-Trataré...- dijo el susodicho joven de gafas y con un último apretón de manos el auto se movió mientras Shinji se quedaba en la acera moviendo su mano de un lado al otro despidiendo a sus amigos y regresando felizmente a su apartamento un momento después, dándose incluso, el lujo de silbar armoniosamente por las calles que se veían ahora pobladas por mujeres y algún que otro hombre que había salido a barrer frente a su casa

---

En la habitación de Asuka el caos reinaba, la chica había despertado y parecía que los medicamentos no hacían efectos sobre ella, enfermeras yendo y viniendo de todos lugares pasaban frente al cuarto mientras cuatro propias mujeres del hospital trataban de buscar una explicación ante el repentino despertar de la pelirroja

-¿Puedes escucharme?- preguntó la doctora encargada mientras la muchacha trataba de hablar, mas sin embargo las palabras no brotaban de su garganta –Tranquila... has estado aquí alrededor de cuatro meses, es obvio que tus músculos vocales no funcionen adecuadamente, pero con algo de terapia volverás a ser la chica sana y fuerte de siempre- sonrió embusteramente la doctora –Ahora si me entiendes parpadea una vez para un si, y dos veces para un no, ¿me has entendido?- preguntó la mujer recibiendo una cara fastidiada y arrogante de la chica frente a ella que solo atinó a parpadear dos veces en manera de sarcasmo –Bien, creo que querrás descansar un poco, la mañana ha sido un tanto agobiante para ti, veré quien puede venir aquí como tu tutor...- dijo la mujer mientras pensaba en como excusar este extraño acontecimiento frente a sus superiores he incluso frente a Ikari Gendo

Por tanto la chica tuvo tiempo para suspirar cuando todos los aparatos fueron desconectados de su persona y toda la gente hubo salido de la habitación, un poco de desesperación la invadía al tratar de hablar y las palabras se atoraran en su boca solo escuchándose a ella misma unos pobres y lastimeros sonidos que trataban de ser sílabas

---

-¡¿Dónde te creías que estabas?!- preguntó Misato al joven que apenas cruzaba el umbral de la puerta

-Misato deja de gritar, solo he escuchado gritos los últimos tres días, y me estás dando un serio problema acústico- dijo el joven destapándose los oídos

-¡No me vengas con eso!- dijo ella acercándose amenazante mente provocando que el joven diera unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás, afortunadamente para él antes de que su tutora pudiera alcanzar su cuerpo el teléfono sonó –Te ha salvado la campana...- gruño Misato dirigiéndose al teléfono, el típico timbre que sonaba cuando hablaban de emergencia se escuchó –Aló, Katsuragui al habla...- dijo ella

-Díos mío... por poco me destajan...- suspiró aliviado Shinji asustándose un poco después por el gran "qu" que gritó su guardiana al teléfono

-¡¿Cuándo?!- preguntó ansiosa recibiendo la respuesta un momento después -¡Voy enseguida!- gritó ella embonando de nuevo el auricular en la consola, con tal fuerza que casi despedaza el aparato -¡Asuka despertó!- le informó ella al chico que sonrió alegremente a la noticia –Te dejaré en los cuarteles, e iré como escolta para que trasladen a Asuka a la enfermería interna del Geo Front, ¡andando!- gritó ella tomando su bolso y chaleco militar además de su boina y siguiendo a Shinji al elevador

---

Shinji bajó del auto rápidamente y se introdujo en el elevador inmediatamente después de entrar a la terminal de entrada, antes de que Asuka llegara necesitaba realizar algo muy importante

-No puede pasar- se encontró con un guardia que le impedía el paso a la oficina del comandante

-Puedo y lo haré, soy Shinji Ikari, hijo del comandante, hágase a un lado- dijo escuetamente mientras sacaba su credencial y la mostraba al guardia

-El comandante me ha dado instrucciones de...- empezó el hombre

-El comandante Ikari es mi padre, y no me negaría una visita- interrumpió Shinji viendo como el hombre bajaba su arma y entregaba de vuelta la credencial

-Sígame por favor- dijo escoltando a Shinji hasta la entrada, tecleo un número en un dispositivo electrónico de la puerta y se refirió de nuevo al joven –Espere aquí- dijo entrando hasta estar enfrente del hombre de más alto rango –Hay un joven afuera que asegura ser su hijo y piloto del Unidad uno- dijo el soldado haciendo reverencia militar ante su superior

-Di la orden de no ser molestado- dijo secamente Ikari

-¡Si señor!- dijo el guardia dirigiéndose de nuevo a la puerta y despachar al joven castaño

-No estoy pidiendo una entrevista padre, estoy exigiendo una negociación en lo que se refiere a la piloto de la Unidad dos- dijo el joven que había entrado a la oficina sin permiso del oficial que ahora trataba de sacarlo

-¡Alto!- gritó Gendo sin salir a la luz -¡Guardia!- dijo mientras el soldado se ponía firme ante él -¡Salga y no deje que nadie entre!- habló firme mientras el hombre salía rápidamente y cerraba la puerta tras de sí –Mas vale que sea importante piloto- dijo el hombre

-Como sabes Asuka ha despertado, después de que la tuvieron medicada- dijo el joven tomando un poco de aire después –Yo conseguí el antídoto al sedante y lo inyecte en ella, el trato es simple y rápido, tu regresas a Asuka al Eva Unidad dos y yo no volveré a abandonar mi puesto como piloto- dijo él joven

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te necesito para pilotar?- preguntó el hombre fastidiado

-El simple hecho que mi madre rechazará incluso tus estúpidos dummy plugs- contestó firmemente el joven mientras volvía a tomar aire –La doctora me lo explicó todo, y sé que tu lo sabes, dejémonos de jugar al tonto- dijo Shinji retirándose de enfrente del hombre

-¿A dónde crees que vas Shinji?- preguntó el hombre un tanto fuerte

-He dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, y no te puedes negar, esperaré que Asuka tenga completo bienestar y entonces espero su llegada a la casa y su reactivación como piloto- dijo el llegando caso a la puerta –Una cosa más, si le sucede el más mínimo rasguño destruiré la base completamente- dijo y salió del lugar dejando a un Gendo sonriente

-Parece que me han dejado sin posibilidad de nada- dijo sonriendo el supremo comandante mientras usaba su teléfono para arreglar las demandas del joven –Solo espera un poco profesor, pronto lo alcanzaré...-

---

-¡Asuka!- gritó Misato prácticamente arroyando a quien se pusiera enfrente –¿Estas bien?- le preguntó un tanto gritando mientras la pelirroja sonreía y asentía con dificultad con su cabeza –Te trasladarán al Geo Front, me aseguraré que nada te pase...- dijo la mujer mientras le acariciaba la mejilla de manera maternal

-Firme aquí mayor- dijo la doctora extendiendo unos papeles que Misato le arrebato agresivamente y se los devolvió después de la misma manera

-¡Larguémonos!- dijo Misato esperando a los médicos que se encargaron de trasladar a la chica de la cama a una camilla movediza y después a una ambulancia que se dirigió inmediatamente al Geo Frente

---

En el trayecto Asuka se veía un tanto ansiosa de salir de la ambulancia, al parecer deseaba recuperar el tiempo perdido mientras su estancia en el hospital, había algo que la inquietaba y era el dolor en su brazo izquierdo y la serie de puntadas a el, algún que otro piquete que se notaba, probablemente entradas de suero como observaba en su muñeca, donde todavía tenía presente el yelco que le alimentaba vía intravenosa

-Supongo que debe doler...- le susurró Katsuragui al verle mirar fijamente el dispositivo en su muñeca

"No sabes cuánto" pensó Asuka mientras asentía a su Tutora con la cabeza

-Ritsuko me dijo que tendría que hacerte análisis y demás, ¿quieres que te retiren esas cosas?- preguntó Misato

Asuka negó con la cabeza, después de todo si se los quitaban ahora le dolería, y le dolería más cuando se los volvieran a encajar, aunque fuese en la otra muñeca

-Tu sabrás lo que haces...- dijo la mujer de cabello morado a su protegida haciéndole sonreír

---

-Shinji... ¿estás listo para tu prueba de sincronización?- preguntó la rubia doctora al piloto al verlo listo para escapar

-Supongo que sí...- dijo soltando un suspiro de resignación, después de todo ya no podría escapar para recibir a su pelirroja compañera

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara, además Asuka vendrá directo hacia acá, serás el primero en verla si te apresuras...- dijo la rubia dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de las pruebas con un sonriente muchacho por detrás, siguiéndole el paso muy rápidamente

---

-Hey Rits, ¿todo bien?- preguntó la mayor coronel cuando llegó al área de pruebas

-Shinji tiene ochenta y siete por ciento de sincronización total...- dijo un tanto sorprendida

Misato no le dio mucho interés solo se limitó a observar la lectura –Espera a que se suba a su EVA nuevamente...- sonrió la mujer –Asuka ya está en la enfermería-

-Voy para allá inmediatamente- dijo y se dirigió a la puerta, ya en ella volteo a su pupila –Maya encárgate de finalizar el examen, después manda a Shinji a la enfermería del segundo piso-

-De inmediato...- dijo la chica mientras preparaba la finalización del examen y observando a Misato salir detrás de la doctora, una vez ésta estuvo fuera del salón las burlas llovieron

-Maya, por favor encárgate de finalizar el examen, después manda a Shinji a la enfermería...- se mofó Shigeru imitando a la doctora con voz cómica y aguda haciendo a la chica enojar

-¡Basta ya!- dijo ella en un tono fuerte haciéndole reír al guitarrista

-Te dije que era la consentida- le dijo a su compañero

-Vamos viejo, déjala en paz- dijo el chico de lentes mientras preparaba unos cuantos cálculos en su tablero, sin notar que la chica se sonrojaba

Aoba no desperdicio esta oportunidad para burlarse de la chica, después de todo ya sabía de sus sentimientos hacia el joven de gafas -¿Porqué te has ruborizado Ibuki?- le preguntó juguetonamente, aumentando el carmín en sus mejillas

-No es de tu incumbencia...- dijo ella mientras murmuraba unas cuántas cosas más entre dientes y se dedicaba a terminar de desconectar lo debido

-Vamos Ibuki-san, dilo...- le pidió con voz burlona y cantada recibiendo un revistazo en la cara

-Déjala en paz viejo- dijo Makoto a su compañero que ahora lo miraba con cara fastidiada

Más sin embargo el joven no se rendiría a sus comentarios burlones, ahora le habían dado la excusa perfecta -¿Porqué la defiendes?, actúas como si fuera tu novia...- cantó nuevamente el técnico de cabello largo, sabiendo que había dado en el clavo al ver la expresión de la chica

-Es mi compañera de trabajo y no me gusta que la molestes, es todo...- dijo él, sin saber que dentro de la mente de la chica sus palabras resonaban

"Solo su compañera... soy solo... su compañera... nada más..." pensaba la chica mientras su expresión pasaba por expresiones frías y amargas, más sin embargo la voz del piloto hizo reaccionar a todos, desde hacia un buen momento que escuchaba todo

-Si no es mucha molestia, podrían sacarme de aquí, llevo alrededor de dos minutos esperando...- dijo Shinji con ansia haciendo salir a la chica de su trance por completo

-Ya está Ikari-kun, podrás bajar en unos momentos, Ritsuko-Sempai a pedido que vayas a la enfermería del segundo piso de inmediato...- dijo ella sonriéndole de modo triste y cerrando la comunicación –Si me disculpan, debo irme...- dijo ella, recogió ciertos papeles y se marchó rápidamente

-Te dije que un día la ofenderías demasiado...- dijo Makoto con voz sermonera a su compañero que ahora lucía cabizbajo -¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Hyuga

-No la ofendí... le acabo de hacer pasar un muy mal momento... debo hablar contigo viejo, primero iré a disculparme con ella... te veo en la cafetería en una hora, por favor sube esa información a las carpetas de Tecnología, ya están listas...- le dijo parándose y lanzándole su revista que antes se había estampado en su cara

-Seguro...- dijo el técnico de cabello corto

---

Shinji acababa de bañarse, el olor del LCL seguía siendo desagradable, pero era imposible quitarse el olor incluso con jabones industriales, por lo que los pilotos ya se habían acostumbrado al aroma, aunque después de tanto tiempo de haber hecho una prueba Shinji estaba un poco sorprendido de haberse sentido bien dentro del EVA, se preguntó como le habría ido en las lecturas, después de todo, debía estar un poco oxidado

Paso un momento y llegó a su destino, tocó la puerta dos veces e inmediatamente después le abrieron, era Misato y su expresión se veía juguetona y divertida –pasa Shinji...- le dijo sonriendo

Ikari se extrañó pero igual siguió caminando hasta que se topó con una furiosa pelirroja que lanzaba miradas de odio a cualquiera que se le pusiera en su camino –Creo que vendré en un mejor momento...- dijo silenciosamente esperando no atraer la atención de la joven, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la chica lo miraba fijamente e intensamente, algo que hizo que un frió recorriera la espalda del chico, que cuando notó que la chica indicaba con su dedo índice a su guardiana y luego indicaba la puerta indicándole que se marchara se congelo literalmente

Misato sonrió y quitándose de la pared en la que había estado recargada se retiró cerrando la puerta una vez más pero no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Shinji que la miraba con ojos suplicantes –Adios Shinji, buena suerte...- le murmur

-Asuka...- empezó él antes de que la chica le apuntara a él y le indicara un momento después la silla al lado de su cama –Como gustes...- dijo Shinji moviéndose hacia la silla y sentandose en ella, no sabía porque la alemana había decidido hacer toda su comunicación con su mano derecha, pero por lo menos ya era mucho ver sus ojos, apenas estuvo sentado pegó un suspiro cerrando los ojos y luego los abrió para toparse con los de la pelirroja que lo veían detenidamente

Asuka por su parte tomó un cuadernillo digital que estaba al lado de su cama, en una pequeña repisa del otro lado donde estaba la silla, sacó el lápiz del dispositivo y se dispuso a escribir en el en alemán, mientras el aparato se encargaba de traducir al japonés, una vez terminado el movimiento de su mano le mostró al chico el escrito donde explicaba el porque de su silencio

-Ya veo... por un momento pensé que estabas molesta conmigo...- dijo él mientras los ojos de la chica cambiaban su expresión a una más malvada al igual que sus labios que se habían curveado maliciosamente, tomo el cuadernillo y escribió de nuevo

-¿lo estás?- preguntó asustado Shinji mientras veía a la chica acercarse despacio hacia su persona, con dificultad se puso lo suficientemente cerca, estiro su brazo derecho, y en su mano formó una especie de gatillo con su dedo índice y pulgar, golpeando como catapulta con el primero

-Ouch...- fue lo único que soltó el chico sobándose la nariz un momento después del impacto, estaba un poco molesto, pero esto desapareció al ver a la chica sonreír tiernamente -¿Porqué me has golpeado?- preguntó un tanto molesto divirtiendo a la chica que escribía nuevamente en su cuadernillo y le mostraba la pantalla –¿Solo por eso?- preguntó él mientras la chica asentía y se recostaba de nuevo en la cama

Asuka suspiró y dejó al lado el dispositivo, donde se leía solamente "Costumbre" en katakana

-¿Quieres descansar?- le preguntó él mientras ella hacia una cara de fastidio y con sus dedos formaba una cruz diciendo prácticamente "¿más?" –Lo siento, no soy bueno con las señas...- dijo él mientras la joven se palmeaba la frente y escribía nuevamente en el aparato –¿Entonces que deseas hacer?- preguntó el chico al terminar de leer la palabra

la pelirroja solo escribió una palabra en su libreta y mostró nuevamente la pantalla donde se podía leer "platicar"

-¿Quieres que te ponga al tanto?, No hay mucho que decir, y preferiría decirte todo en casa, después de todo vas a regresar al apartamento, claro, si así lo deseas...-

la chica escribió en el cuadernillo y lo volvió a mostrar, esta vez con cara triste

-El comandante te ha re-establecido como piloto de la unidad dos, volverás a casa con nosotros...- dijo el chico sonriendo mientras veía como la chica negaba con la cabeza -¿No quieres pilotear?- preguntó sorprendido mientras ella escribía nuevamente

Con una expresión extraña mostró la pantalla donde explicaba que era inútil, que no tenía caso tratar de pilotar de nuevo, que prefería regresar a Alemania antes de hacer el ridículo all

-Solo es cuestión de que lo intentes Asuka... yo sé que podrías, pero no puedo obligarte de todas maneras...- dijo él un tanto triste por la decisión de la chica quien con su mano le tomó el rostro y haciéndole que le mirara cerró los suyos y negó levemente

-Pero yo sí...- dijo la voz de la doctora mientras caminaba hacia la chica –Ocuparemos pilotos en un futuro, y a menos que tuviera un repuesto tú eres la única que queda, mi prioridad es que estés lista para pilotar la unidad dos, cuanto hayamos entrenado a alguien ya veremos si te vas o no, pero por lo pronto necesitamos a alguien con experiencia, y es ahí donde tu entras, espero que haya quedado claro piloto Shoryu...- habló fuertemente la mujer haciendo quedar estupefactos a los jóvenes frente a ella –A partir de ahora se le reestablece como piloto oficial de la unida Evangelion número dos, sus papeles están listos y su vivienda no cambiará, ya no atenderán la escuela por motivos de seguridad, saldrán de su apartamento solo cuando sea necesario, a partir de ahora la mayor coronel Misato Katsuragui será revocada a los cuarteles generales, ya que pronto se convertirá en la nueva Comandante, por lo que no tienen tutor, aún así un monitor los estará protegiendo al lado de su apartamento... ¿preguntas?- terminó la rubia oxigenada

-Ninguna...- susurró Shinji, la doctora entonces miró a la chica en cama la cual solo nego con la cabeza –Bien, Shoryu será trasladada al departamento el día de mañana a las nueve de la mañana, el lugar deberá ser acondicionado para que pueda proveer de los servicios necesarios para la terapia de la piloto, los papeles de la residencia están en la oficina de Misato, pasa a firmarlos Shinji-

-¿Puedo preguntar qué tipo de papeles son?- dijo el chico

-Es el cambio de propietario del apartamento, a partir de ahora estará a tu nombre, y se les entregará una tarjeta de crédito para que adquieran lo necesario, ¿algo más?- preguntó nuevamente

-No nada, iré inmediatamente...- dijo volteando a ver a la chica que lo miraba seria –Supongo que tendremos que tirar todas tus cajas para que quepan los aparatos...- dijo él sonriendo mientras la chica sonreía maliciosamente

---

---

---

Fin del Capítulo Sexto

---

Bien, uno más, lamento la demora, se ha hecho eterno, pero les aseguro que terminaré esto, no se preocupen, acabará, algún día pero lo hará, por lo pronto sigan siendo felices

Su servidor

Argus Engel Marx

Argorytmo (a) Hotmail . com


	8. Fortalezas

Entre el pensamiento y lágrimas de sangre

Shin Seiki Evangelion

Fanfiction by Argus Engel

---

Capítulo séptimo: Fortalezas

---

"First to charge, first to fight"

"Primero en cargar, primero en pelear"

Alpha Myr script

Magic the gathering, Mirrodin Edition

---

-Pero Asuka...- se quejó por décimo cuarta vez el castaño ojiazul –No puedo...- le dijo él acomodando sus manos frente a sí mismo mientras una fiera de cabello cobrizo decía todo lo que tenía que decir sin siquiera abrir la boca –Por favor no me hagas sentir mal...- dijo no recibiendo un cambio por parte de ella –Esta bien...- por fin suspiró haciendo a la chica sonreír –Pero... lo rebajaré con leche...- dijo firmemente haciendo que ella volviera a fruncir el ceño

La segunda niña estiró su brazo alcanzando el cuaderno electrónico y se dispuso a escribir en el mostrando posteriormente el escrito haciendo que el joven suspirara nuevamente –Ya lo sé, pero sabes que te hará mal...- le dijo una vez termino de leer y observando como la chica volvía a enfadarse –Mira, el chocolate está totalmente fuera de tu dieta además de las cosas pesadas exceptuando la leche, tú lo sabes... y no me importa que te enfades, no pienso contribuir a que te hagas daño a ti misma- le dijo él seriamente mientras ella lo miró a los ojos desafiante pero esta vez sorprendiéndose al ver los ojos serios y decididos de Ikari

El sonrió al verle suspirar cediendo a la propuesta –Ahora vuelvo, aún te faltan veinte flexiones con el brazo derecho- ella se apresuró a escribir en el cuaderno –No, no confío en ti... siempre estás tratando de escaparte de la terapia, yo mismo veré como terminas esas flexiones- dijo antes de salir de la habitación donde un momento después se escucho un sonido a sus espaldas provocado por la almohada que lanzó la pelirroja contra la pared –Eso podría contar como una flexión...- sonrió él desapareciendo en el umbral de la cocina

Langley Shoryu estaba molesta, el color de su cara parecía fundirse con el de su pelo en un rojo hormiga que podría espantar a cualquiera, detestaba este trato, durante la mañana tenía que levantarse a las cinco, desarrollar ejercicios hasta las seis, desayunar media hora después de finalizados sus ejercicios matutinos, reposar media hora, empezar con la terapia de las cuerdas vocales exactamente a las siete, con quince minutos a mas tardar, a las nueve tendría un receso de una hora y terminado este empezaría la primera fase de ejercicio físico en la parte de su torso y brazos, el cual terminaba a las doce, una vez terminado esto empezaba la segunda parte de su entrenamiento, a las doce y media del mediodía tendría sus alimentos, que por la dieta estricta que se le había impuesto desearía volver a ser alimentada vía intravenosa, a las cuatro empezaría el entrenamiento de sus piernas finalizando a las ocho para finalmente cenar, y todas las actividades anteriores la que mas odiaba era el ejercicio físico extraordinario de los martes, jueves y sábados a las ocho con quince de la noche, y siendo este el segundo día hábil de la semana, necesitaba terminar su ejercicio con los brazos, que era lo que últimamente le daba problemas

Se dio tiempo de calmarse y se recostó en la cama donde dormía, era una suerte que por lo menos Shinji se ocupara de su rutina, de esa manera no tendría que soportar a la odiosa enfermera del hospital, estricta, mandona e hipócrita, o por lo menos eso pensaba ella... pero al contrario Shinji parecía sentirse muy cómodo con ella, hombres, todos pensando en pechos y traseros femeninos, pero ella quería una barra de chocolate y el hacia todo un drama de esto, movió su cabeza de un lado al otro rápidamente tratando de no volver a enfadarse, después de todo, tendría algo dulce aunque fuese ligero

Ikari regreso diez minutos después con un vaso bastante lleno de una sustancia espumosa y caliente la cual hizo a la chica literalmente derretirse ante la vista, el solo hecho de querer sentir la malteada por su garganta le hacia agua la boca, resultado en un dolor de mandíbula tremendo pero soportable –Bien... está caliente, ten cuidado...- se lo extendió

Ella lo tomó con ambas manos y habiendo tenido el vaso en su poder lo recargo suavemente en la cama, sacó fuerzas de su espíritu y levantó el vaso hasta llevarlo a su boca, soplar el contenido y dar un pequeño sorbo, estaba en la temperatura exacta, una vez sintió el azúcar recorrer el interior de su cuerpo soltó un suspiro alegre y miró al chico con dulzura

-Sabes que me gustaría cocinarte algo mejor de lo que te impusieron... pero no puedo...- se apenó el ante esa mirada, últimamente le sucedía bastante a menudo resultándole en un sonrojo que trataba de ocultar mirando hacia abajo, ella soltó una risilla, dios, era tan bueno escucharle por lo menos reír nuevamente –Estas muy feliz tratándose de una golosina- dijo él sonriendo a ella que no le daba importancia y sorbía nuevamente del recipiente cilíndrico

Una vez ella terminó su vaso escribió en el cuadernillo –No tienes que agradecer nada...- sonrió él recibiendo el vaso que pesadamente ella extendió –Ahora sigamos con el ejercicio...- dijo Shinji recibiendo una cara enfadada –No te puedes negar, además, aún tengo medio litro de malteada en la nevera al cual no podrás acceder si te niegas a los ejercicios- le impuso sonriendo al ver como ella se mordía el labio inferior y suspiraba, para alguien como Ikari el tener que hacer sufrir a las personas le partía el alma, pero en el fondo sentía que hacía lo correcto –Ahora toma- dijo él extendiendo la mancuerna de doscientos gramos que ella pesadamente tomó y levantó con el brazo derecho –Uno...- marcó él viendo la mancuerna arriba –Mantenla ahí por tres segundos... bien... dos...- y se sucedió el proceso deteniéndose dos veces cada diez levantamientos

---

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el chico mientras ella solo se movió en su cama para darle la espalda, las últimas tres flexiones habían acabado con su antebrazo y hombro, se sentía tan débil y solo era una quinta parte de un kilo, lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos con coraje hacia ella misma, su debilidad le causaba dolor, y se desquitaba con el chico que siempre se preocupaba de más por ella –Entonces me voy...- se lo oyó decir y ella inmediatamente volteó a mirarlo con suplica

Él se quebró al ver las lágrimas en sus mejillas y ya no se pudo mover, se levantó hacia la repisa y tomó un tubo de pasta muscular y tomó el brazo de ella quien al contacto se enfadó y trató de retirarlo haciendo que Shinji la tomara por el hombro fuertemente haciéndole resentir el movimiento –Déjame... o será más doloroso mañana...- implicó él a lo que la pelirroja no tuvo más remedio que acceder, después de todo no había una sola sílaba embustera en lo que acababa de escuchar

El contacto de la pasta con su piel hizo maravillas, por un momento la cálida sensación que causó al principio hizo que el dolor se disipara un poco, pero después de varias sobadas perfectamente bien aplicadas el fresco inundó el músculo, acabando casi totalmente con la molestia, él no pudo dejar de observar que la mueca de dolor en la casa de Asuka había desaparecido después de cinco minutos de masaje por lo que se detuvo un momento -¿Ya te sientes mejor?- le preguntó sin recibir respuesta, soltó un suspiro triste pensando en que lo estaba ignorando puesto que estaba enfadada, se levantó y la cubrió con la sábana y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la chica se había quedado dormida –Supongo que se agotó...- se sonrió a sí mismo, se dirigió a la repisa y coloco la acción de alarma en el reloj despertador y salió de la recámara no sin antes apagar la luz

---

Tres largos meses transcurrieron y los avances de la pelirroja eran notables, ya podía usar a la perfección sus brazos y hacía una semana pudo caminar manteniendo el equilibrio, y por más que quisiera odiar la terapia Asuka sabía que sin ella nunca hubiera tenido la fuerza y ganas de actividad que ahora tenía, las mancuernas habían sido cambiadas por unas de kilo y medio y seguía ejercitándose y recobrando fortaleza, su dieta, refiriéndose a lo mejor ya había cambiado, aunque debía ser baja en grasa ya no estaba tan restringida y esto era la mejor parte para ella

Más sin embargo su terapia vocal era otro asunto, las cuerdas vocales se veían afectadas de alguna manera y seguían estando interponiéndose en la recuperación del habla de la piloto del EVA unidad dos, que hasta estos momentos lo único que podía emitir sonoramente eran gemidos y algún que otro sonido de molestia, alguna pequeña risa trabaja y nada más

Shinji llegó y tocó en su puerta, ella volteó inmediatamente al reloj sobre la repisa en forma de cascabel y notó que los ejercicios debían haber empezado hace diez minutos, se levantó y caminó, aunque despacio, a la puerta, abriéndola hacia la derecha encontrándose con el rostro serio del joven Ikari, ella lo miró graciosamente y le sonrió, sabiendo de antemano que con esto el joven se sonrojaría y cambiaría su mirada de regaño

Y vaya que le tenía bien tomada la medida, apenas ella encorvaba sus labios hacia arriba y el ya estaba volteando hacia la derecha un tanto nervioso evitando sus ojos -¿Porqué estás aún aquí?- le preguntó aunque algo interrumpido

Ella sonrió y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la terapia, que estaba al final del pasillo, se introdujo en él y la pesada cara de su enfermera se topó con la de ella, este sería un largo día para el joven castaño estando entre la pelirroja y su terapista, que bien se enfrentaba a Asuka con el mismo carácter y poca paciencia, creando una equivalencia donde la parte afectada al otro lado de la igualdad era Ikari

-¡Demonios Asuka!- se escuchó apenas entró ella a la habitación, además de insultos y amenazas que bien sabía Ikari que correspondían a la enfermera Kaede Naomi, el sonrió al grito, por lo menos era bueno saber que alguien podría hacerle frente a la pelirroja sin hacerse atrás o ignorar a la chica, esta era la cuarta enfermera asignada a la second children, después de que las enfermeras habían pedido su cambio apenas trataban de hacer que la chica obedeciera, cuando finalmente llego Naomi juró por su "siempre hermoso cabello negro" que haría que la chica mostrara incremento en su estado físico, sus técnicas eran poco ortodoxas, pero era sumamente inteligente, o eso le pareció a Shinji apenas la conoció –Te apuesto el chocolate de la merienda a que no puedes lograr las abdominales en treinta minutos- se volvió a escuchar la voz arrogante de la enfermera y un objeto caerse después

-Esas dos...- sonrió Shinji entrando a la cocina, sabía de antemano que Kaede-san usaba los golpes al orgullo de la pelirroja para hacerle trabajar con más entusiasmo, además de apostarle la malteada de chocolate que Asuka esperaba todos los días a las seis de la tarde, y una ración doble para ella era suficiente premio además de sentir que le ganaba siempre a la fea enfermera, como solía describirla en su cuadernillo –Que bueno que no sabe que Kaede-san siempre está a dieta y que no come chocolate... aunque debo aceptar que finge muy bien su papel de derrota- sonrió nuevamente el joven castaño recordando los berrinches falsos que hacía la chica de ojos chocolates

Una vez salió de la cocina se encontró con uno de los muchos gritos del pasillo -¡Puede quitar esa maldita cara!- le informó la terapista a su paciente -¡Mañana será menos tiempo!- dijo recibiendo una risa por parte de la pelirroja -¡Y así seguiremos hasta que te gané!- dijo la chica esperando que su compañera terminara de escribir en el cuaderno -¡Me importa un demonio si me quedó todos los días sin chocolate si te gano por lo menos una vez!- se le escuchó nuevamente e Ikari sonrió para sí mismo al escuchar la actuación que bien valdría un premio en un festival cinematográfico

El ojiazul se dirigió a la puerta y tocó en ella abriendo un momento después -¿Han terminado ya?, la comida ya está lista...- dijo el joven recibiendo una afirmación fingida triste de la enfermera -¿Otra vez ganó?- preguntó Shinji siguiendo el juego a lo que Asuka hizo la señal de la victoria con su mano derecha y sobándose el vientre aún adolorido con la mano izquierda -¿Agua natural Kaede-san?- preguntó a la terapista

-Gracias...- suspiró ella

-Ahora vuelvo...- informó Shinji tomando la bandeja al lado de la mesa de la habitación

-Te ayudaré con gustó- le sonrió la morena enfermera guiñándole un ojo haciendo enfadar a la pelirroja que de inmediato se dispuso a escribir en su cuadernillo y mostrarlo apenas se fue el muchacho castaño por la puerta donde se leía claramente "Resbalosa" y "Fácil" –Pues si, pero un día te lo voy a robar... y por lo pronto tu estas agotada y eso me da ventaja, quizá haga mi jugada en estos momentos en la cocina, oh, eso sería salvaje...- sonrió la enfermera desde la puerta y caminando dando brincos hacia la cocina sacándole la lengua a la furiosa pelirroja que trataba de pararse rápidamente perdiendo el equilibrio y maldiciendo en su mente

---

-Shinji-kun, esto está verdaderamente delicioso... un día yo quisiera tener un novio como tú, no me importaría que fuera cinco años mayor que él...- dijo sensualmente guiñándole el ojo al chico frente a ella al lado de su paciente que ya mostraba molestia

-Mu... muchas gracias...- balbuceó Shinji al comentario y se sonrojó como siempre le sucedía

-¡Te ves tan lindo cuando te ruborizas!- exclamó la enfermera con cara embobada y haciendo que la cara de Shinji se coloreara del mismo color que el cabello de Asuka que ya empezaba a sentir su ceja tener convulsiones como si tuviera vida propia

-Yo no... sé.. que decir...- dijo estúpidamente Ikari al no tener respuesta a ese tipo de líneas hacia su persona

Asuka plantó el plato de manera agresiva en la mesa, aquel que antes había contenido sus alimentos, se levantó apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla del joven castaño que de inmediato se levantó para tenderle el hombro y le fuese más fácil levantarse, la pelirroja no dudó y aceptó la ayuda, aunque bien a estas alturas ya podía levantarse sola quería mostrarle a la "tipa esa" a su parecer que le llevaba ventaja, se dejó caer un poco fingiendo debilidad en las piernas por lo que el joven castaño se la llevó abrazada por la espalda

-Ven, te ayudaré a llegar a tu habitación...- habló Shinji un tanto bajo, y se dispuso a cargarle con rumbo hacia el pasillo, la pelirroja volteo un momento fuera de la vista del joven Ikari y le sonrió maliciosamente a la enfermera que ya se veía molesta por la atención prestada hacia la competencia

Una vez estuvieron fuera del alcance de la señorita Kaede, ésta esbozó una sonrisa y habló para sí misma -¿Qué estoy haciendo tratando de conquistar a un niño?- se preguntó divertida y un momento después lanzó un grito desde su posición -¡Shinji-kun!- dijo recibiendo una afirmación desde la habitación de su paciente -¡Es hora de irme!- informó recibiendo una despedida -¡Volveré el viernes!- le dijo y tomó sus pertenencias y se retiró a la puerta donde se encontró con un hombre barbado y algo desaliñado, pero de alguna manera atractivo a su parecer

-Pero que bonita jovencita... ¿no te gustaría ir a tomar un café al lado de este servidor?- preguntó el hombre haciendo que la chica se hiciera hacia atrás un tanto asustada –Oh, no tienes que responderme ahora, aquí tienes mi tarjeta... llámame si te decides...- le dijo tendiéndole la mano y una sonrisa, la chica cuidadosamente alcanzó la tarjeta un poco nerviosa, pero entonces él tomo su mano se arrodilló ante ella y le besó los nudillos haciendo que la chica se ruborizara más de lo normal, luego le sonrió y escribió en el cerrojo electrónico del apartamento donde ella había estado antes, se abrió la puerta y el barbado entró desapareciendo un momento después

Después de haberse recuperado del impacto en sus mejillas la joven enfermera se sonrió y guardó la tarjeta rápidamente en su bolso, "¡Ese!" pensó y se detuvo un momento para continuar "¡Ese es un hombre de verdad!" se dijo y se besó los nudillos recordando el momento vivido –¿Un café?- preguntó la chica divertida -¿Mejor una cerveza?- rió la enfermera y se fue murmurando cosas acerca de apartamentos y escenas lluviosas donde los que estuvieron bajo estas se desvisten y toman chocolate caliente

---

-¿Shinji?- preguntó una voz a la silueta que salía de la habitación, después hizo una seña de silencio con su dedo índice en su boca al verlo que el joven ensanchó sus ojos reconociéndole de inmediato –Ven a la cocina...- le pidió silenciosamente caminando hacia su destino con el muchacho detrás

-¿No te parece peligroso el haber venido hasta aquí?- preguntó el castaño al de antes cabello largo

-No...- se sonrió el espía –Vengo de los cuarteles generales. Katsuragui ha sido la propuesta por las naciones unidas para ser la encargada de la organización NERV, ¿qué te parece?- le preguntó al joven

-Ya lo sabía Kaji...- dijo el joven hombre

-Ryu... soy solo Ryu...- le corrigió el barbado

-Ah, bueno... he mantenido en orden tu jardín de sandías, creo que algunas de ellas ya deben estar listas- sonrió Ikari

-De hecho, vine a agradecerte por eso, aunque no recuerdo que me quedara fertilizante- se sobó la barbilla Ryuji

-De hecho, di una visita a tu amigo, me hizo el favor de hacerme... un trabajo...- no quiso decir lo último

-Vaya, parece que has aprendido algo de mí- rió el barbado hombre

-Dime la verdad Ka...- se interrumpió a sí mismo Shinji –Ryu, ¿qué has venido a hacer aquí?- le preguntó buscando la respuesta en sus ojos

Kaji miró hacia la cocina observando las sobras de comida y cambiando de tema al instante –Puchero de res...- susurró volteando al chico que lo miraba confundido y con uan expresión seria en el rostro –Hagamos un trato, tú me invitas algo de ese caldo y yo te cuento todo lo que ha pasado con mi persona en estos últimos meses, ¿qué te parece?- le sonrió

-Solo espera a que lo caliente, es poco, ¿estás seguro de no querer algo más?- preguntó Ikari abriendo la alacena buscando por algo que preparar rápidamente

-No, está bien, después de todo, prometí a Katsuragui llevarla a cenar por nuestro compromiso...- sonrió el barbado dándole la espalda al chico y caminando hacia la mesa

El piloto quedó sorprendido, pero después de un momento de haberse recuperado del impacto se dispuso a sonreír de oreja a oreja –Felicidades...- dijo no muy alto, como toda la conversación que habían llevado hasta ese momento

Ryuji se rió un tanto bajo y volteó a ver al joven un poco sonrojado –Y pensar que hace unos momentos coqueteé con la chica que salió hace un momento- su compañero sonrió y se volteó a encender la estufa –Confío en que no dirás nada...- dijo él

-Dependerá de cuánto dinero estarás dispuesto a deshacerte de tu bolsillo...- sonrió el joven dándole la espalda

-¡Vaya que has sobrepasado al maestro!- dijo un tanto alto para su propio gusto y se sentó en la mesa, dos minutos después Shinji le acompaño llevándole su plato y una soda extraída anteriormente de la nevera

-Hablo en serio...- dijo Shinji muy seriamente viendo como el hombre tragaba algo de saliva y miraba al chico suplicante

-Vamos Shinji, no seas así, fue un desplante mental, no he gastado ni un centavo pensando en los eventos próximos, y está será la primera comida decente que he tenido en tres meses...- le explicó

-Estoy bromeando...- sonrió el muchacho sonriendo al verlo suspirar –Cuéntame, ¿qué pasó desde la última vez que nos vimos?-

-Tu tutora me disparó...- dijo Ryuji abriéndose la camisa que llevaba puesta y mostrando una pequeña herida en el centro del pecho –Es una suerte que sabía que Misato siempre disparaba al corazón para no hacer sufrir a la persona que recibiría el impacto...- cerró los ojos, y se dispuso a introducir algo del caliente alimento en su boca con una cuchara propiedad de Asuka

Shinji trataba de asimilar lo escuchado –Misato... ¿te disparó?...- preguntó algo alarmado a la sencilla afirmación con la cabeza del hombre que lo tomaba con gran pacifismo -¡¿Y te vas a casar con ella?!- pregunto algo confundido

-Shinji...- empezó el barbado antes de lanzar fuera de su organismo un suspiro –Ante todo somos militares, yo sabía que Misato sería ordenada a asesinarme, pero quería que antes que lo hiciese tuviera los ojos bien abiertos sobre la organización por la que estaba dando su vida y que muchas cosas le ocultaba, el sub-comandante ayudó a enmascarar la operación de mi muerte con un cuerpo inerte que para serte sincero, no sé de donde sacó...- se sonrió el hombre antes de proseguir con su relato –Misato sería ordenada a esta misión específicamente por el lazo sentimental que llevamos, si lo lograba el comandante la dejaría en paz...- se detuvo el hombre al ver que el chico había escondido su mirada viendo hacia la mesa

-Mi padre...- murmuró mientras sus puños abiertos sobre sus piernas se abrían y cerraban tensadamente

-Así es... tu padre, el cual ha sido mandado ya a la prisión- dijo Kaji viendo como el chico mostraba sus ojos que al parecer no tenían vida propia –Katsuragui a establecido ya su gabinete, por mi parte, seré el embajador de las naciones unidas dentro de NERV, Misato tendrá que rendirme cuantas claras acerca de lo que se hace y deja de hacer en su organización... y en lo que se refiere a lo que he hecho en lo que estaba desaparecido, solamente te puedo decir una cosa, nunca me imaginé que uno de tus compañeros de escuela me contactara en ese recóndito lugar del mundo...- se puso serio el hombre

-¿Compañero?- pensó Shinji tratando de dar con la respuesta ensanchando sus ojos al recuerdo de una frontera -¿Kensuke?- preguntó asustado Shinji

-Así es, el chico tiene talento, aunque es demasiado precavido para estar en esta división- se sonrió el hombre –No sé porqué tu padre permitió que llevaran a cabo su pequeña operación encubierta, aunque para serte honesto si no hubiese sabido de la maniobra hasta a mí me hubiesen engañado...- le sonrió el barbado recibiendo una respuesta similar –Dime, ¿cómo está ella?- le cuestionó

-Está bien, aunque aún no recupera el habla...- dijo este un tanto triste al terminar su frase

-Ah, Asuka es una chica fuerte, lo logrará... ¿solo necesitó un poco de ayuda para despertar no es cierto?- preguntó al chico quien solo le sonrió de vuelta –Y dime, ¿qué más has hecho aparte de jugar al espía?- volvió a preguntar Ryuji

-No mucho, estoy confinado a este apartamento, y cuando quiero salir debo llevar una escolta de por lo menos veinte guardias... Misato estuvo ayer aquí, algunas veces puede zafarse del "papeleo" y pasa esos momentos aquí en el apartamento, aunque sea solo para dormir... he mantenido contacto con Kensuke y Rei... pero eso ya lo sabías tomando en cuenta que ahora sé quien es el que estaba aferrado a introducirse dentro de la computadora de Kensuke...- sonrió al verle al hombre sorprenderse a la acusación

-No lo tomes a mal, pero debía enterarme de su situación, aunque tu joven amigo bloqueó muchas veces mis intentos, tuve que pedir el favor a un amigo mío para que me abriera pasó ante la defensa de ese jovencito... afortunadamente el chico tiene línea de banda ancha, de otra manera hubiera sido imposible el obtener la información necesaria...- sonrió el hombre dando unos sorbos más a su plato

-Bueno, ¿y cuándo es la boda?- preguntó Ikari

-Cuando Katsuragui haya terminado de poner en orden a la organización y ambos estemos de acuerdo en que sea tiempo de hacerlo sin que haya ningún problema... dime un cosa Shinji...- pidió el hombre tomando la atención de su compañero –Cuando todo esté arreglado, quisiera que pasaras un tiempo con nosotros, tenemos pensado el adoptarte, si eso a ti no te molesta- le informó

-¿Adoptarme?- preguntó Shinji viendo hacia la mesa nuevamente

-Escucha Shinji, yo alguna vez tuve una familia... por fortuna cuando quedé huérfano ya tenía edad suficiente para valerme por mí mismo, es por eso que entré a la milicia, y aunque no me arrepiento siempre quise ser padre, y a mi edad ya debería tener a un pequeño de ocho o nueve años rondando por ahí llevando mis genes, pero no es así, además... Misato no puede tener hijos, y tú eres el único que pensamos que llenaría ese vacío en nuestras vidas y en la tuya... ¿nos darías la oportunidad?- preguntó al ver que el chico aún no salía de su estupor

-Yo... quisiera decir que si a todo lo que tu me ofreces... pero hay cosas que han cambiado, y no quisiera incomodar a las personas que quiero y aprecio y serles una carga de la que les daría pena deshacerse y...- quiso seguir pero un sonido le interrumpió

-¡Calla!- le gritó Kaji haciéndole ver hacia la mesa nuevamente –Perdóname Shinji... pero no será así... realmente eres la única familia que Misato ha tenido, y yo no tengo inconveniente en que tomes el lugar de mi hijo... creo que eso nos haría muy felices a todos... sobretodo a mí...- le dijo levantándose y tomándole del hombro –Seríamos una linda familia... Shinji...- el chico frente a él se aferró a su cintura y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas en su playera a la altura de su abdomen, el barbado hombre solo le colocó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda y se dispuso a consolarle hasta que este dejo de llorar

-Gracias... Kaji...- le dijo desenredándose de él y dándole la cara

-Ni una palabra...- le dijo el barbado levantándole –bueno, ahora debo marcharme, creo que he despertado a la pequeña que está escondida en el pasillo- dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a la sala –Me quedaría a platicar pero tengo una cita, no es de buena educación espiar a la gente Asuka- dijo el hombre sonriendo

La pelirroja salió del pasillo y caminó pesadamente hacia la sala, donde Ryuji le tendió un rápido abrazo y unas palabras al oído para después dar gracias a Shinji por el plato y encaminarse fuera del apartamento no sin antes colocarse la gorra que había traído en las manos antes de su encuentro con la enfermera

Asuka volteo hacia el castaño y con su mirada exigió una explicación acerca de todo lo que había escuchado, el joven suspiró y se dispuso a contar todo lo ocurrido desde que ella había caído en coma, sin exceptuar ningún detalle

Falta decir que el café se hizo presente en el estómago del chico y el chocolate en el propio de la jovencita pelirroja

---

-Aquí tienes los reportes Misato... Asuka estará lista para pilotar en un mes o dos- le reportó la fingida rubia doctora

-Odio el papeleo... si un día conozco al tipo que inventó el papel te aseguro que lo voy a dejar peor que a esta ciudad...- murmuró Katsuragui detrás de la montaña de papeles acumulados en su escritorio

-Misato, eres la próxima comandante suprema de NERV, deberías dejar atrás esas niñerías tuyas y esos comentarios estúpidos...- dijo la doctora cansadamente saliendo de la habitación dejando a su antigua amiga murmurando de idioteces y poco descanso mas una vez estuvo fuera del alcance de la oficina de Misato comentó para ella misma lo que le haría al creador del papel si alguna vez lo encontraba, siendo el trato no muy grato ya que en su respuesta incluía alcohol, varios mondadientes y un cortaúñas, entre otros objetos muy normales, que si uno se pone a estudiarlos con detenimiento, pueden ser objetos de agonizante tortura

-¿Está usted bien Ritsuko-sempai?- preguntó su siempre fiel alumna y admiradora

-Dímelo tú Maya...- comentó la mujer ruborizándose de sus desfases personales -¿Cómo va tu conquista?- preguntó cambiando de tema y sonriendo al ver a la castaña Ibuki sonrojarse por el comentario recibido

-Shigeru-san dice que me arreglará una cita... con Hyuga-kun...- susurró sonriendo apenada

-Vaya, un casamentero... creí que ese era trabajo de chicas...- se sonrió la líder del proyecto E

---

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero lastimar a Maya-san viejo...- dijo el joven de lentes en su departamento donde su compañero de trabajo se encontraba sentado en el suelo

-Vamos Mako, ni siquiera la conoces, no le has dado la oportunidad, y tu amor por la coronel "próximamente" comandante no es recíproco...- le dijo su amigo de cabello largo

-¡¿Y crees que eso no lo sé?!- preguntó tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta

-¡¿Entonces porqué demonios no buscas se feliz con alguien mas?!- le golpeó safándose del de gafas -¡Si vas a estar siempre lamentándote de lo que no puedes tener está bien!- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta -No volveré a meterme en tu vida viejo... después de todo es tuya, pero creo que si le dieras una oportunidad a Ibuki podrías salir de este estado tuyo depresivo...- con esto dicho abrió la puerta y caminó hacia el metro, recibiendo una llamada al celular -¿Quién será a esta hora?, espero que no sea del trabajo, aló...- habló a la bocina

-_Arréglame esa cita Shigeru, tienes razón..._- fue lo único que escucho antes de que se cortara la comunicación

-Claro que tengo razón... yo siempre tengo razón...- se sonrió el de cabello largo marcando al teléfono móvil de su compañera para darle las buenas nuevas

---

---

Fin del Capítulo Séptimo

---

Un tanto largo, pero al final terminado, para aquellos que me preguntaron si Langley volvería a hablar, aún no decido si lo hará, en todo caso que lo volviera a hacer la trama no cambiará mucho

Un agradecimiento a los que han hecho de esta historia popular, se los agradezco de todo corazón, me hacen sentir que lo que hago les agrada y me motiva a seguir escribiendo

Bueno, a esta trama aún le falta por acabar, quería resumir la trama y tenérselas lista para fin de año, pero hay cosas que definitivamente no puedo quitar, o perdería la idea original, por lo que he decidido seguir escribiendo hasta tener finalizada esta interminable historia

Por lo pronto les dejo este capítulo esperando que lo disfruten y que sean felices en estas fiestas navideñas y en lo que les queda de vida

Su servidor

Armand Gustav Engel

"_Aquel que pudo vivir en las sombras odia la oscuridad, y sin embargo aquel que le teme a las tinieblas pareciera darles vida en su corazón_"


	9. Descubrimientos

Entre el pensamiento y lágrimas de sangre

Shin Seiki Evangelion

Fanfiction by Argus Engel

-

Capítulo octavo: Descubrimientos

-

"It knows what are you planning, and does not approve"

"Eso conoce lo que estas planeando, y no lo aprueba"

Myr Mindservant script

Magic the gathering, Mirrodin Edition

-

Shinji se recostó en su futón después de haber terminado los deberes de la casa, había pasado ya un mes desde que Kaji le vino a visitar bajo el nombre de Ryujitsu Nagasu, y por fin la terapia física de su compañera de apartamento estaba terminada, aunque su recuperación en el habla aún seguía rezagada, aunque por lo menos ya podía pronunciar lentamente las sílabas, tenía algo de problemas con el sonido de la "ese" y la "ene" pero ya sus cuerdas vocales se veían un poco más fortalecidas, la siguiente etapa era solamente perfeccionar las sílabas a voluntad y entonces embonarlas para formar palabras coherentes

Ikari se dio su tiempo para relajarse y suspirar, cerró los ojos y se estiró a placer, recibió algo de dolor en los hombros debido a la elasticidad y para arreglarlo se golpeó levemente con sus puños cerrados en el área de la paleta

El castaño apenas cerró sus ojos para disponerse a dormir cuando el ruido de su puerta abrirse abruptamente le puso en alerta, y una vez hubo alcanzado la puerta con sus ojos una sensación helada le hizo petrificarse mientras se escurría por su cara –¡Ah- alcanzó a gritar asustado saliendo de la cama rápidamente sin saber aún lo que pasaba, pero la risa proveniente del umbral de su habitación le hizo comprender la situación ahora que el agua de su cara se tornaba tibia ¡Asuka- gritó el chico saliendo al pasillo donde la susodicha pelirroja ya se había escurrido, el joven trató de aprisionarla pero la chica era rápida, tenía que alcanzarla antes de que llegase a su habitación o todo estaría perdido

Las carcajadas de la joven Shoryu resonaban durante la persecución, e incluso le hacían moverse más lentamente, una vez escucho a su compañero detrás de ella se volteo y disparó nuevamente hacia la cara del chico con una pequeña pistola de agua, que antes había estado en la refrigeradora para hacer la munición más efectiva

Shinji no pudo esquivar el pequeño chorro hacia su cara, y al contacto su cuerpo actuó por inercia y se encogió, en este espacio Asuka aprovechó para tratar de huir de nuevo, con la mala surte de resbalarse sobre la duela mojada cayendo de espaldas sobre el piso, aturdida por el golpe el castaño aprovechó para arrebatarle el arma y apuntarle a la cara donde la joven todavía no se recuperaba del impacto con el suelo, pero una vez recupero su enfoque visual, se encontró con la mirada sonriente y arrogante de Ikari quien apuntaba peligrosamente hacia la cara de la chica –Hola, Asuka...- dijo el joven y disparó una carga que fue a caer justamente a centímetros del oído izquierdo de la chica, donde las chispas de agua helada crearon escalofríos en la médula espinal de la pelirroja

¡Ah- exclamó ésta a la sensación y haciéndose para atrás preparándose para el frío que recibiría en su cara en el próximo disparo

-Estás desarmada, no te puedes mover, y no tienes posibilidad de escape...- dijo Shinji imitando a un actor en su papel de "asesino frío y despiadado" -Es hora de morir...- susurró confiado, pero un rápido movimiento de la pierna de la chica le arrebató la pistola de la mano, quedando tres metros alejada de ambos chicos, como Shinji era el más próximo a recogerla nuevamente se lanzó hacia ella, pero la pelirroja ya recuperada y sabiendo que el chico estaba a punto de llegar al arma uso su último recurso, se aferró a los pantaloncillos de dormir del chico y se los bajó de un tirón ¡Ah- exclamó el chico mientras trataba vanamente de colocarse nuevamente su ropa interior y recoger el arma al mismo tiempo –Esta me la vas a pagar Asuka...- masculló el chico y recogió el arma lo más rápido posible, se volteo con su dedo en el gatillo listo a disparar apenas divisara rastro de la chica pero para su infortunio, la pelirroja ya había alcanzado su refugio dentro de su habitación –¡Tramposa- le incriminó Shinji en su puerta mientras las carcajadas de la chica era lo único que se escuchaba como respuesta ¡Esto fue un juego sucio, con alevosía, ventaja y cobardía... te juro que me vengare...- dijo Shinji molesto dirigiendo sus pies hacia su habitación con tan mala suerte que resbalo igual que su compañera con el agua en el suelo que él mismo había disparado –Me vengaré...- masculló antes de levantarse y llegar a su lecho

-

El nuevo día llegó y Shinji fue despertado con el sonido de una mano tocando a su puerta, tardó un poco en levantarse, se talló los ojos y caminó pesadamente hacia la puerta, y corriéndola hacia la derecha se encontró con su compañera que le apuntaba con una pistola de agua, el chico recordó en un instante todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y por inercia se cubrió encorvándose hacia delante¡Ah- exclamó asustado, pero el agua nunca tocó su cuerpo, así que aventurándose a quedar expuesto miró a la chica quien sonreía, guardó su arma en su pantaloncillo y le hizo la señal de amor y paz con su mano derecha ¿Qué- preguntó el chico a la seña de tregua –Así tan fácil, quieres solucionar el problema...- preguntó molesto a la chica que con alegría asentía con la cabeza y le extendía la mano

-Supongo que es mejor estar en buenos términos...- dijo el chico tomando la mano de la chica aceptando su propuesta –Supongo también que querrás que haga el desayuno...- inquirió él recibiendo una negativa sorprendente –¿No?...- preguntó extrañado, sintiendo como la chica lo jalaba y lo llevaba hasta la mesa, donde dos perfectos platos de huevos con salchichas al vapor se veían suculentos ¿Hiciste el desayuno- preguntó estupefacto Shinji

-Si...- dijo ella dificultosamente mientras veía al chico sonreír, jalándole de la mano le llevó hasta su lugar habitual y el chico se sentó

-Que sorpresa... se me figura muy extraño el que cocines... apenas sabía que pudieras hacerlo...- dijo el tomando un tenedor, era extraño, pero se estaba habituando a comer con los instrumentos occidentales en vez de con los eternos palillos que siempre había usado

La pelirroja sonrió y arrancó un pedazo de una de sus salchichas y la propuesta de paz se consumió

-

Asuka miró en el calendario cercano a su puerta, era dos de junio, si se apresuraba todo estaría perfecto para el día esperado, aunque todavía que hablar con Misato para que todo quedara exactamente como ella lo deseaba, una vez marcada la fecha suspiró y salió de la habitación donde se encontró a su compañero de habitación ya listo para hacer una prueba de sincronización después de tanto tiempo

¿Lista- preguntó él con una sonrisa, recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro y una sonrisa fingida anexada a una afirmación con la cabeza –Andando entonces…- dijo él dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y abriéndola, siendo educado espero a que su compañera pasara por el umbral antes que él, aunque a ella pareció no importarle en lo absoluto el gesto de caballerosidad, Shinji suspiró nuevamente y sacudió la cabeza levemente burlándose de sí mismo "Me preguntó si alguna vez se dará cuenta…" pensó para después sonreír irónicamente y salir después de la pelirroja

Afuera del apartamento se topo con los ojos azules de Langley quien despectivamente volteó su cabeza y empezó a caminar sin él, con solo la mirada el sabía que le estaba reclamando el ser lento, sonrió ante el gesto y rió por lo bajo, después de todo él la había estado esperando por casi una hora, pero eso a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo, pero claro, la actitud cambiaba si él se retrasaba unos segundos, Shinji no le prestó importancia y comenzó a caminar nuevamente detrás de ella, alcanzándola en el elevador

-

Shoryu se volvió a encontrar con esos ojos azules en donde se podía perder por instantes inmensurables, miró dentro del azul marino que mostraba duda y saliendo del trance observó que esa mirada venía acompañada con un ceño fruncido

¿Estás segura de esto Asuka- preguntó Ikari extendiéndole un par de clips neuronales rojos, ella solo asintió y sonrió tratando de despreocupar al chico, tomo los accesorios y caminó hacia la puerta al final del pasillo, donde el ascensor les esperaba

-

-Muy bien ustedes dos, entren y hagan lo mejor que puedan… ¿está bien- dijo la antigua líder de operaciones palmeándole los hombros a Asuka quien parecía estar un poco nerviosa –Suerte- le dijo a su antigua encargada y le besó la frente –Y tú jovencito, confío en que estarás ahí por si algo sale mal¿de acuerdo- preguntó al castaño

-Si…- contestó este solo mirando la figura de la chica en rojo que se alejaba hacia la grúa de acceso de la unidad "Entry Plug"

¡Anda- apuró la comandante palmeándole el trasero haciéndole reaccionar

-Si no fueras mi futura madre te demandaría de acoso sexual…- dijo Shinji moviéndose hacia su propio acceso frotándose el glúteo izquierdo dejando a Katsuragui carcajeándose

-

-Bien, empiecen la prueba, terminales sinápticas- demandó la líder del proyecto "E"

-Corregidas y correctas en ambos pilotos doctor- contestó Shigeru

-Estado de la maquinaría- volteó hacia la derecha

-En orden Sempai…- contestó la leal alumna del médico

¿Cómo está el estatus de la piloto Shoryu- preguntó hacia el frente nuevamente donde Hyuga se encontraba tecleando lo más rápido posible

-Hay unas cuantas señales de tensión en el piloto, pero no rebasan los límites- contestó Makoto

-Tranquilízate Asuka, todo saldrá bien…- animó la Doctora Akagui a la jovencita dentro de la cápsula donde ella asintió –Empiecen las pruebas…- ordenó

-Un minuto para la sincronización total, sesenta segundos y contando…-

-

-Estoy aquí por si pasa algo Asuka, no te preocupes…- escuchó la pelirroja alcanzando a ver la cara del joven Ikari en el cuadro de comunicaciones de su pantalla

Asuka no pudo evitar sonreír, no le preocupaba su seguridad, después de todo "el invencible Shinji" estaba ahí para defender a los débiles de sus infortunios, se relajo y se recostó en su asiento comenzando con la sincronización en perfecto estado de concentración

-

-Empiecen con la prueba de Asuka, si no hay inconvenientes Shinji la acompañará en unos minutos- ordenó la doctora

-Todos los signos del piloto están estables… todas las terminales están funcionando correctamente, la piloto parece estar relajada…-

-Apliquen un cuarenta porcentaje de inmersión total, veamos que es lo que pasa- dijo la doctora a Maya siendo obedecida al instante –Números Aoba-

-Sesenta y tres por ciento, no hay novedades en cuanto a los clips neuronales de prueba-

-Mucho mejor que la última vez, veamos cuanto tiempo puede mantener ese estado…- comentó la médico hacia su comandante

-No creo que haya ningún problema…- sonrió Misato justamente detrás de la doctora –Estaré en mi oficina Ritsuko, infórmame si sucede algo- y con esto Misato se retiró hacia el pasillo confiada en que los resultados serían positivos

-

¿En asenso- preguntó Ritsuko a Aoba después de una hora y media ¡Números- exigió

-Setenta y dos punto siete por ciento de sincronización total- dijo Aoba tecleando

-Hyuga, video- ordenó la rubia sorprendiéndose de la chica pelirroja que se encontraba sonriendo –Parece que tenemos dos pilotos hábiles… ábreme una comunicación con Shinji- pidió a Ibuki, la cual encendió la comunicación –Shinji…-

¡Ah- se asustó Shinji ¿Ya es hora de comenzar- preguntó un tanto ansioso

-Correcto, la sincronización de Asuka tuvo éxito, en cuanto termine será tu turno…- y con esto dicho la comunicación se cerró

-

-Lo logró…- suspiró Shinji relajándose en su asiento sintiendo como le quitaban un gran peso de encima, la poca confianza que se estaba sintiendo en Asuka desaparecería en cuanto escuchara los resultados

Cinco minutos después de haber hablado con Ritsuko su prueba comenzó y solo se dejo llevar por la sensación dentro del Evangelion que le consumió la razón en cuanto sintió la presencia de su adorada madre

-Hola mamá… esta será probablemente la última vez que estaremos juntos verdad… he decidido perdonar a mi padre… se que tu apoyas esta decisión, ya no quiero sentir mas presión en mi corazón mamá… y quiero que por fin seas libre y puedas descansar en paz, solo deseaba sentirte una vez más antes de decirte… que te agradezco el que hayas estado cuidándome todo este tiempo, pero que ya no es necesario, esta vez soy yo el que está encargado de cuidar a alguien…- Ikari sonrió al sentir el delicado roce en sus mejillas donde parecía que le estaban besando –Adiós mamá…- susurró Shinji sintiendo como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas –Te amo…- fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar inconsciente

-

¡Doctora- Aoba volteó inmediatamente hacia su superior –¡Shinji está alcanzando el cuatrocientos por ciento de sincronización- exclamó

¡Corten todos los enlaces- ordenó la emulada rubia

¡Los sistemas no responden- contestó Maya tecleando en su sistema tratando de hacerles reaccionar

-Makoto dame comunicación- dijo la doctora olvidándose de formalismos

-En eso estoy doctora… pero que demonios…- comentó Hyuga al ver con sus ojos amenazando salirse de sus cuencas como el cuerpo de Shinji parecía tener luz propia

¡El entry plug reporta setenta y cinco grados de temperatura- gritó Aoba parándose de su asiento

-Santo dios…- exclamó Maya viendo como el LCL dentro de la cámara de Shinji empezaba a hacer efervescencia

¡Hyuga- se escuchó e inmediatamente el de gafas volteo –Ve por la comandante Katsuragui- ordenó la doctora viendo como Makoto se desvivía para llegar lo más rápido posible a la oficina de la comandante

-Ciento veinte grados… todo el equipo ha dejado de funcionar, esta fue la última lectura…- informó Aoba observando segundos después que la pantalla dejaba de transmitir, la razón era obvia, la cámara que transmitía se había derretido

-Va a llegar a los doscientos setenta y tres grados Celsius, descongestión térmica… díos mío, es exactamente lo contrario que paso hace doce años…- Ritsuko comentó mientras tragaba saliva y sentía como la boca se le resecaba

Fue en este momento que las alarmas empezaron a trabajar y todo se volvió rojo –¡Hay actividad en el central Dogma- volteó hacia su superior que en este momento estaba llegando –Comandante, patrón azúl… es un ángel…-

-

¡Shinji- gritó la pelirroja siendo sostenida por un técnico

-Señorita, es muy peligroso…-

¡Shinji- gritó Asuka de nuevo ahogándose con las palabras en la garganta, pero logrando zafarse del técnico corrió la más rápido que pudo hacia la gigantesca bestia que parecía estar levantándose de un sueño eterno

Los técnicos empezaron a huir al ver al gigantesco monstruo abrir su boca como una gigantesca serpiente con las mandíbulas desencajadas, pronto una pequeña luz se desprendió del pecho de la criatura y se acerco rápidamente hacia la pelirroja atravesándola por completo como un fantasma para posteriormente desaparecer en el suelo donde pareció seguir su camino

El Eva se había detenido y el entry plug salió disparado desde la espalda del robot, cayó a cincuenta metros de Asuka y se escuchó el ruido de aire a presión mientras la cámara de conducción expulsaba todo el líquido de control sobre el suelo

Asuka siguió corriendo y corriendo con una voz extraña en su cabeza que se repetía una y otra vez, con decisión llego hasta la cabina cerrada y usando toda su fuerza logró abrir la quemante escotilla como lo hubiesen hecho Ikari y su padre para sacar a Rei –Shinji…- se sorprendió la piloto al ver que todo dentro de la cabina se había derretido, todo, a excepción del joven castaño que desnudo sonreía inconsciente al parecer sin saber que es lo que pasaba

Asuka entró al entry plug y se recostó sobre el chico abrazándole con fuerza, para su sorpresa Shinji recupero el conocimiento por unos momentos –Hola Asuka…- dijo sonriendo levemente mientras la chica le sonreía y le abrazaba nuevamente

-Estás bien…- dijo ella con una pronunciación en japonés como si hubiera sido el único idioma que conociese

Shinji sonrió al sonido de su boca, se relajo nuevamente antes de perder nuevamente el conocimiento, no sin antes de despedirse nuevamente de su madre en su pensamiento

-

-Un segundo patrón en el terminal Dogma… es naranja… va a impactar al patrón azul… impacto en tres… dos… uno… - Se interrumpió a sí mismo debido a un temblor que dejo a todos en la base sin equilibrio por segundos –Han desaparecido… ambos patrones… MAGI reporta un noventa y ocho por ciento de posibilidad de que ambos seres hayan sido destruidos- termino su reporte el de pelo largo

-Manda un equipo por los pilotos, Ritsuko, evacua a todo el personal fuera de la base, iré a checar como están Shinji y Asuka- ordenó Misato moviéndose rápidamente hacia el a´rea de técnicos con Aoba detrás de ella por si necesitaba asistencia

Ritsuko se dirigió hacia las computadoras y ordenó la evacuación de la base a todo el personal de rango "B" e inferior, dos equipos elite se dirigieron al terminal Dogma, y otros dos a asistir a los pilotos además de un equipo de paramédicos, con esto hecho la doctora no perdió tiempo y se retiró con destino a la cámara de Lillith

¿Estás bien Maya- preguntó Makoto al levantar a su compañera del suelo que se había lastimado en la caída provocada por el temblor

-Si…- dijo ella mientras el la levantaba y la colocaba en su espalda cargándole por las piernas

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, antes de que las cosas se pongan peor…- dijo el apresurando el paso lo más que podía con Maya en su espalda –Se que no es un paseo muy romántico…- se burlo Hyuga de la situación en la que se encontraban

-No es momento de hacer bromas Makoto…- le reprendió ella con un leve golpe en la cabeza

-Perdón…- se disculpo él –Supongo que no podremos ir a cenar esta noche como lo planeamos…- dijo con palabras entrecortadas

-No importa, tenemos mucho tiempo…- comentó ella abrazándole levemente

-Si salimos de aquí…- sonrió el de gafas sintiendo un nuevo golpe en la cabeza –¡Deja de golpearme, estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo aquí abajo- dijo sintiendo a sus piernas quemarse por el esfuerzo

-Entonces deja de decir tonterías- le reprendió ella

-

Misato encontró a ambos pilotos en el entry plug del Eva 01, ambos inconscientes al parecer dormidos, el equipo médico los sacó de la cabina y comenzó el proceso de primeros auxilios, aunque no parecían necesitarlos

Ritsuko llegó momentos después y sin dirigirle una mirada a su comandante empezó a inspeccionar la cámara del piloto, encontrando todos los dispositivos derretidos como lo esperaba –Dios mío…- exclamó

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicar… comienza- ordenó Katsuragui

-Hace doce años, cuando Yui Ikari desapareció en las pruebas de sincronización experimentales del Evangelion, descubrimos al abrir la cabina del piloto que todo se había congelado, el termómetro marcaba el cero absoluto en grados kelvin… menos ciento setenta y tres grados centígrados… la muerte termal… los técnicos que abrieron la cabina murieron de pulmonía fulminante… este parece haber sido el proceso inverso, pensé que encontraríamos el cuerpo de Yui… pero me equivoqué…- confesó la rubia emulada

-Comandante, el grupo alfa tiene reporte desde el terminal dogma…- le comunico un soldado haciendo una reverencia militar y extendiendo el radio

-Katsuragui al habla… ¿el cuerpo de una mujer?...- abrió los ojos Misato –¿Cómo que Lillith ha desaparecido?... ¿está viva?... ya veo, enviaré a la doctora Akagui hacia allá inmediatamente…- y con esto dicho pasó el radio de nueva cuenta al soldado quien se excuso del lugar y se aparto inmediatamente –Parece que tenías razón… Una mujer castaña de entre veinte y treinta años… flotando en el lago de LCL, muerta… a partir de ahora esto es confidencial, comunícale a estos dos equipos que esto nunca sucedió y trata de confirmar que sea Yui Ikari… ni una palabra a los pilotos de esto…- le ordenó Misato y se retiró junto con la ambulancia que transportaba a ambos pilotos

Ritsuko se apresuró, no culpo a la comandante de abandonar su puesto en un tiempo como este, después de todo, y su madre se lo había enseñado, primero es madre… después Profesional… y por último, mujer…

-

-Gendo… Gendo… es hora de irnos querido mío…-

-Yui… ¿eres tú?... ¿por fin ha llegado el tiempo de irnos Yui- preguntó Gendo agonizante en sus sueños

-Shinji te ha perdonado Gendo… ya se ha despedido de ambos, el ya es un hombre, no habrá necesidad de protegerlo más… es hora de irnos… nuestra misión en este mundo ha terminado… es hora de desaparecer…- escuchó la voz de su esposa y sintió las caricias de sus manos en su cara

-Perdóname Shinji… es hora de irnos Yui…- fueron las últimas palabras del hombre que alguna vez fue acusado de querer destruir a la humanidad

-

-Avisen al comandante que Gendo Ikari ha sido encontrado muerto a las mil ochocientas horas con cuatro minutos- se escuchó la voz de un celador por la bocina del vigía de la prisión federal de Osaka

-

Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido para los seres humanos, en una nueva luna que como sombra acompaña al satélite natural de la tierra un ser luminoso estampado en una cruz sirve de vigilante con sus ojos postrados en el horizonte destinado al sol, de donde en un futuro no muy lejano llegara el quinto jinete del apocalipsis, el que acabará con todo, a lo que el mismo le dió vida

-

Una vez más llueve... Dios está en el cielo... todo bien con la tierra 

-

Fin del Capítulo Octavo

-

Bueno, un capítulo más, espero les haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias a los reviews, no saben el placer que me da el saber que ha gustado hasta este momento, se los agradezco como en todos los capítulos

Su servidor

Armand Gustav Engel

"_Porque amar y leer no es igual, amar es sufrir, leer es gozar…_"


	10. La tiniebla detrás de la luna

Entre el pensamiento y lágrimas de sangre

Shin Seiki Evangelion

Fanfiction by Argus Engel

---

Capítulo noveno: La tiniebla detrás de la luna

---

"The golden rule of revenge: Do unto others what they tried to do unto you"

"La regla dorada de la venganza: Hazle a otros lo que ellos trataron de hacerte a ti"

Deflection script

Magic the gathering, Eighth Edition

---

Los gritos demandantes de la comandante de la organización NERV resonaban por todo el penúltimo piso del cuartel general, haciendo que incluso los guardias que resguardaban la entrada saltaran un poco ante la voz fuerte y poderosa

El piloto Ikari yacía en cama dentro de la enfermería primaria, aquel que hacía cuatro días había caído en un coma justamente después de una operación fallida de sincronización con la unidad uno, la cual había gozado de estudio tras estudio tras el incidente

-¿Cómo es posible que esto pase!- se escuchó y momentos después el ruido ensordecedor de dos palmas resonando con la tabla de un escritorio -¡Por lo menos dame una maldita teoría!- exigió Katsuragui a la mujer de cabellera oxigenada que se postraba frente a ella

-Si la tuviera te la daría Misato… no me explico porque el cambio de coloración en los ojos y el cabello del piloto… su ADN sigue siendo el mismo, y por si lo preguntas, no… no tiene un patrón índigo como el que mostraba Nagisa, aún que muestra un parecido enorme con el antiguo piloto de reemplazo, parece que él simplemente cambió físicamente, seguimos corriendo estudios, si hay algo nuevo te lo comunicaré inmediatamente…- dijo calmadamente la emulada rubia sin perder la calma, habilidad que había logrado perfeccionar en el transcurso de quince años ejerciendo como científico

-Eso espero Ritsuko…- dijo dándole la espalda ya en la puerta –Aún siento que me guardas secretos…- murmuró la suprema comandante antes de salir y enfrentar a la prensa como lo había hecho desde el incidente de la evacuación

-Perdóname Misato… aún es muy temprano para mí para confesarte todo…- sonrió tristemente la doctora una vez que la mujer de cabellos lavanda estuviera afuera de la enfermería, se colocó sus lentes y de paso se quitó la lágrima que solitaria rodó por su mejilla derecha

---

-No era yo… no era yo… no era yo quien lo abrazaba… porque, fue como si fuera un espectador… no era yo quien le dijo que estaba bien… era otra persona… era otra… cosa… aún así… me alegra que esté bien…- susurraba cierta pelirroja en la tiniebla de su habitación –Se siente frío…- dijo abrazándose a sí misma, sintiendo el escalofrío aún a pesar de los veintiocho grados centígrados de la habitación –Se siente… vacío…- murmuró clavando su cara en sus rodillas –Shinji…-

Y fue así como quedo dormida pensando en el chico que se había convertido en una pieza fundamental de su vida

---

Por su parte una joven castaña de ojos azul brillante miraba por la ventana directamente hacia la luna, sentía algo de ansiedad, preocupación… con mirada firme y convicción se dirigió a la puerta que daba al balcón y lo abrió mirando de lleno el cielo estrellado, donde la luna llena ilumina el cielo y unas cuantas nubes que esparcidas en él

-Aún sientes ese odio Adamus… eso es lo que te llevó a la destrucción la primera vez¿no ha sido suficiente el ver morir a tus propios hijos producto de ese rencor sin fundamento?...- susurró la joven

Sin percibir que es observada con detenimiento ella sigue con su actividad al parecer hipnotizada por la luz del albi-astro satélite que contrastando con su propia pálida piel pareciera darle luz independiente

-¿Estás preocupada por algo Rei?- se escuchó entre las sombras

-Tengo un sentimiento extraño…- contestó ella sin dejar de mirar al firmamento –Siento que no estoy aquí…- murmuró volteando por fin al chico que la veía desde el otro balcón que correspondía a su propia habitación

-¿Quieres algo de compañía?- preguntó el joven que se decidió a aparecer saliendo de la sombra que le brindaba el pequeño techo de lona que cubría las ventanas en tiempo de lluvia

-Solo eso… compañía…- susurró ella mientras caminaba a pasos cortos y tambaleantes hacia el rubio cenizo

---

Cinco semanas después, el piloto Ikari había despertado y al parecer no le molestaba su nueva apariencia en lo absoluto, aunque sí lo confundía el tamaño largo de su cabello, que ahora se mostraba blanco como la nieve con unos cuantos matices grises acerados y algunos plateados

-¿En verdad me veo tan mal?- preguntó a su antigua guardiana que al momento de ver sus ojos pareció tragar saliva

Después de unos momentos de recuperarse de esos ojos amarillos sonrió y se acercó a él a palmearle la espalda –Te ves atractivo, como uno de esos artistas de televisión…- dijo ella abrazándole con su brazo por la espalda y recostando su mano en el hombro del muchacho

-Creo que no va con mi personalidad…- sonrió Shinji tímidamente mientras Katsuragui jugaba con un mechón largo y plateado

-Puedo traer unas tijeras y cortarlo si así lo deseas… también puedo traer algo de tinte para el cabello- sugirió ella

-Eso sería bueno…- afirmó él dando otro pequeño bocado al pan que tenía en sus manos ya desde hace unos cinco minutos

-Pero primero…- hizo una pausa para sonreír malévolamente -¡Te voy a tomar fotos!- le dijo mientras le hacía un abrazo tipo "oso"

-¡No!- dijo Shinji tratando de zafarse de su captora –¡No te atrevas Misato!- dijo mientras la susodicha empezaba a atacar al jovencito con sus manos en el vientre provocándole risa mediante cosquilleo

-¿Pero porqué no?- reía la mujer –además ya te he dicho que me llames "madre"- sonrió enfatizando la última palabra

-¡Esta bien, esta bien!- dijo el muchacho consiguiendo que parara el castigo –lo que tú quieras…- se rindió el joven

-Bien, iré por el tinte… ¿quieres lentes de contacto también?- preguntó la comandante

-No… está bien, trataré de adaptarme…- sonrió el chico recibiendo una contestación similar de su futura madre adoptiva que después de un momento salió por la puerta de la enfermería –Me parezco a Kaworu…- sonrió el chico terminando su plato y recostándose en la camilla –Asuka se va a volver loca cuando me vea…- se sonrió el joven antes de cerrar los ojos y disponerse a descansar por completo

---

-Shinji¿podrías levantarte un momento?- preguntó Akagui a su paciente que de inmediato obedeció, después de unos momentos notó algo –Has crecido como cinco centímetros… ¿lo habías notado?- preguntó

-En lo absoluto… -contestó el muchacho poniéndose una mano tras la nuca

-También parece que has ganado algo de "músculo"- sonrió la doctora al verlo sonrojar

-¿Usted cree?- se incomodó el aludido piloto

-Claro, vamos quítate la ropa…- le ordenó la doctora

-¿Me va a examinar nuevamente?- preguntó Shinji algo hastiado

-No, quiero verte ese precioso trasero tuyo¡Claro que te voy a examinar!- le respondió la doctora con algo de enojo haciéndolo salir de su actitud apática

-Lo siento, lo siento…- balbuceó Shinji procediendo a desvestirse, más sin embargo la doctora abrió la puerta y se encontró con tres enfermeras que veían el espectáculo

-¡Vamos, largo de aquí!- dijo fuertemente viendo como las enfermeras se echaban para atrás con algo de temor –Este muchacho es mío, consíganse su propio paciente, este es solamente mío…- sonrió la doctora con sarcasmo -¿Entendido!- gritó a las tres chicas que empezaban a correr con pánico por el pasillo

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Shinji a la doctora que entraba nuevamente a la habitación con una sonrisa

-Parece que tienes admiradoras… creo que deberías quedarte con esa apariencia…- sonrió la doctora viéndolo sonrojarse nuevamente –Es broma, es broma, vamos, colócate sobre la camilla-

---

-Asuka… Asuka…- Misato repetía una y otra vez sin conseguir que la chica abriera los ojos –Asuka levántate demonios…- se desesperó la comandante hasta que pudo conseguir que la chica reaccionase

-¿Misato?- preguntó la pelirroja un tanto aturdida

-Es correcto¿quieres ir a ver a Shinji, hoy es el día…- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

Shoryu se levantó de inmediato y miró a todos lados -¿qué hora es?- preguntó con dificultad, aún no se habituaba a hablar como antes

-Son las once de la noche, si te das prisa podemos sorprenderlo apenas despierte…- le informó Katsuragui

-Dame… veinte minutos- dijo la muchacha moviéndose hacia la ducha

-Seguro, mientras buscaré algo en el refrigerador…- contestó la comandante abriéndose camino desde la habitación entre tantas cosas, ya en la cocina buscando en la alacena tiró un grito largo a la alemana -¡Deberíamos hacer una fiesta!-

-Misato…- murmuró Asuka en el baño para sí misma "Shinji acaba de salir del hospital y ella quiere hacer una fiesta… nunca va a cambiar…" pensó sonriendo un poco

---

Las calles estaban poco transitadas, fue rápido y fácil llegar al hospital donde Ikari estaba internado, la mujer de cabello lavanda y la jovencita pelirroja caminaban por el pasillo que iba a dar directo al ascensor

-Debo decirte que Shinji cambió un poco…- comentó la guardiana mientras presionaba algunas teclas en el tablero del elevador

-No me importa…- dijo ella firmemente – sigue siendo Shinji…- dijo con algo de dificultad

-Me alegra oír eso- sonrió la comandante y la puerta del transportador se cerró

---

-Shinji-kun, traigo lo que me pediste- dijo Misato abriendo la puerta y encontrándolo desnudo cambiándose de ropa

-¡Misato!- gritó el joven cubriéndose con la sábana que se encontraba sobre la cama -¡Deberías tocar antes de entrar!- reclamó el chico

-¡Bah!- exclamó ella desganada –Como si hubiera algo que no haya visto ya…- dijo burlona, el joven quiso contestar pero ella no le dejo replicar –Por cierto, Asuka esta afuera, supongo que querrás verla…- dijo como si nada

-¿Qué!- gritó él nuevamente –Dame tiempo de vestirme…- por fin dijo tomando su ropa y dirigiéndose hacia el sanitario arrastrando la tela que cubría la camilla

Misato sonrió y salió de la habitación encontrándose a la chica enfrente –Te dejo con él, supongo que querrás hablar a solas sin un mirón-

Asuka no respondió, entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí susurrando "cómo sea"

-Esa chica no cambia…- se sonrió la comandante por enésima vez y procedió a sentarse en el sillón de espera justamente al lado de la máquina expendedora –Ah, lo que necesitaba… un buen café, que lástima que no vendan cerveza…-

-Viniendo de ti no se oye bien, recuerda que representas la cima de una organización militar- se escuchó la voz conocida de Ryouji Kaji

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?- preguntó molesta la mujer de cabello lavanda

-Vine a ver a mi hijo, no veo nada malo en eso…- dijo sentándose al lado de Katsuragui tendiéndole un vaso que llevaba al lado –Toma, es negro, por error le puse amaretto en vez de crema…-

-¿Qué no son los hombres los que toman café negro y con esencia?- preguntó mofándose del hombre en el cual posaba su costado ahora

-¿Y qué las mujeres no toman el café con leche?- preguntó en el mismo tono recibiendo una risa –Tu y yo nos salimos del cuadro sabes… tu deberías ser el chico- sonrió él pasando un brazo alrededor de ella

-Es más divertido ser chica… Ryu- fue lo último que dijo antes de dedicarse a sorber la bebida enfrente disfrutando de la compañía de su prometido

---

-Vamos… no es para tanto…- bromeó el chico Ikari un poco nervioso y apenado viendo como la chica lo seguía con los ojos totalmente asombrada -¿Tan mal me veo?- preguntó

-Pareces… un artista de televisión…- dijo ella seria después sonriendo lo que provocó un aire de Deja-vú en el chico -¿qué te hicieron?-

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber…- comentó el chico suspirando y sentándose enfrente de la chica en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama donde ella se había postrado -¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente?- preguntó Shinji

-Sola…- le respondió ella –es difícil dejar de verte baka-kun…- sonrió la pelirroja

-Si bueno, por hoy ya me puedo ir, espero que no haya mucho desastre en casa…- dijo el parándose y ofreciendo una mano a la chica que gustosa la aceptó

-Misato fue a hacerme compañía todo este tiempo, ya te imaginarás el desorden que ella dejó en su antigua habitación- sonrió ella tomándole la mano

-Oh no…- suspiró él llevándose la otra mano a la frente

-Y espera a que veas… la cocina…- le sonrió ella nuevamente sin soltarle la mano

-Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor- le contestó el joven sarcásticamente

-Por nada…- río ella y lo llevó hacia fuera tironeándolo levemente

---

-Esto es un… verdadero acontecimiento…- dijo el antiguo castaño ahora albino y próximamente castaño nuevamente

-¿Sorprendido?- le cuestionaron con gracia

-Bastante… pensé que se vería como un campo de batalla…- chifló un poco con asombro y miró al suelo –Incluso han pulido el suelo… ¿estaré soñando?- se preguntó a sí mismo y luego se llevó una mano a la frente como midiéndose a sí mismo la temperatura –Quizá estoy delirando por algún medicamento…- susurró y recibió un golpe en la cabeza y un pellizco en la mejilla

Al ver la cara de dolor y confusión del chico la pelirroja le sonrió –No es sueño, y no estás enfermo, Misato contrató a uno de esos equipos de limpieza… dijo que necesitarías algo de tranquilidad…- le informaron

-Menos mal, un gran gesto de consideración…- suspiró el con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada, luego recordó el contenido de la bolsa que tenía en la mano –Por cierto¿me ayudarías con el tinte, nunca he usado algo así…- admitió su ignorancia

-Creo que deberías dejártelo…- le sonrió Asuka pero el joven negó con la cabeza de manera simple -¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sé como usar un tinte, deberías preguntarle a Misato, es ella la que se pinta las canas…- sonrió malévolamente

-Yo no me pinto el cabello…- se escuchó desde la puerta de manera pausada asustando a los dos chicos

-Ah, Misato… ¿ya has cenado?- preguntó Shinji tratando de alejarse lo más posible de ella

La comandante levantó a la altura de su cara una bolsa con el conocido logo de un restaurant de comida china –Compré algo en el camino…- dijo y lo colocó sobre la mesa pasando hasta la sala –Lamento no poder ayudarte con el tinte Shinji-kun, pero sé que Ritsuko sabe muy bien de ello…- volteó hacia la pelirroja con desprecio –Y tú… más vale que dejes de decir tonterías o se escucharán muchos rumores por ahí de situaciones especiales entre tú y cierto chico albino aquí presente…- dijo con malicia sobándose el dedo medio e índice con el pulgar a manera de quién habla de dinero… o de algo más

-¡No te atrevas!- gritaron ambos y luego se miraron, se sonrojaron y voltearon hacia el lado opuesto de cada quien

-Sobre aviso, no habrá engaño…- dijo la militar y se dejó caer sobre el sofá encendiendo la televisión de su antiguo departamento –Ahora Shinji-kun, sé un buen chico y sirve la cena, Ryu estará aquí en unos momentos- dijo, y justamente terminó se escuchó el timbre del departamento –Ese debe ser él… por cierto no se vayan a espantar por los hombres fuera del departamento, son mi grupo de guardaespaldas…- dijo la comandante como si fuera lo más natural

-Yo abriré…- dijo la pelirroja y se dispuso a recibir al visitante, pero al hacerlo se encontró con Kaji siendo retenido por cuatro sujetos que si bien no lo aparentaban le estaban apuntando con armas de fuego por si trataban algo, otros dos más se veían al final del pasillo haciendo guardia mientras que se escuchaban las voces de por lo menos cuatro sujetos más que se encontraban en el pasillo de los pisos de abajo y arriba del departamento –Señorita Shoryu…- dijo uno de los hombres haciendo una reverencia militar –¿Está este sujeto invitado a su hogar?- preguntó seriamente –Afirma ser el prometido de la comandante y amigo de los pilotos- dijo el militante y Asuka pudo jurar ver a los guardias sonreír burlonamente del tipo en cuestión

-Su nombre es Ryu… y sí es el actual prometido de la comandante Katsuragui…- habló la pelirroja y los sujetos vieron al hombre rápidamente y le soltaron aún más rápido, como si les hubiese quemado las manos

-Mil disculpas por nuestro comportamiento- dijo el hombre y nuevamente hizo una reverencia militar a la chica y al hombre quien se sacudía las mangas de su chaqueta y les daba ahora la espalda a propósito

-Imbéciles…- dijo secamente y los guardias se helaron, Kaji no les prestó mucha atención y entró al apartamento con la pelirroja, una vez dentro ambos soltaron una risotada -¿Viste sus rostros?- preguntó divertido el hombre a la chica quien afirmó con una sonrisa malévola

-Uno de ellos parecía haber mojado sus pantalones…- se burló la pelirroja mientras llegaban a la sala donde ya se encontraba puesta la mesa

-Hola cariño…- se sentó Kaji al lado de su prometida y la familiaridad usada le pareció irritante a la mujer

-Algo tramas…- le respondió ella sin verle al rostro

-¡Oh vamos!- le contestó el hombre –Solo practico un poco para el futuro Misa-chan…- le dijo abrazándole y besándole la mejilla

-Basta…- se quejó Misato pero parecía disfrutarlo -¡Vamos basta!- trataba de zafarse de tan melosa situación pero un comentario de la pelirroja presenté le heló la espina

-¿Estas grabando Shinji?- preguntó sonriendo

-Cada segundo…- le respondieron y la comandante se dio cuenta que le apuntaban con una cámara desde algunos momentos –¿Qué pensará todo NERV después de subir esto a alguna página de internet… ¿y qué decir de la prensa?...- tanteó el muchacho

-Shinji, cariño…- Se aproximó la mujer hacia el muchacho que retrocedía lentamente a la velocidad del avance de su próximamente adoptiva madre –Sabes que yo te quiero y… - prosiguió la de cabello lavanda, y en un movimiento rápido trató de alcanzar la cámara -¡Dame eso!- gritó y se abalanzó sobre el muchacho

-Asuka¡toma!- le gritó Shinji tirándole la cámara mientras era embestido por la mujer –¡Corre!- le ordenó y la chica más rápido que un rayo obedeció disparándose por el pasillo con intención de llegar a su alcoba, pero se topó con el cuerpo masculino de "Ryu" –Demonios…- susurró buscando una ruta de escape

-En esa cinta aparece mi persona… no permitiré que se me exponga de esa manera…- dijo Kaji divertido empezando a avanzar

-¡Quítasela!- le gritó su prometida que se encontraba en el suelo haciéndole una llave de lucha libre al pobre muchacho albino que repetía una y otra vez "tienes que escapar"

Y lo hizo, milagrosamente Kaji resbaló con una bolsa de plástico que contenía anteriormente la comida comprada y esto le dio el tiempo suficiente a la pelirroja de alcanzar su destino, se encerró y gracias a que su ordenador siempre estaba encendido solo tuvo que colocar la cámara sobre su escritorio, conectó el cable y la transferencia del dispositivo a la computadora empezó automáticamente, no tardó más de doce segundos en que el archivo fuera descargado al computador y otros doce en que subiera a su servidor de correo electrónico, tres segundos después de haber terminado su misión Katsuragui entró por la puerta jadeante y se topó son la sonrisa arrogante y mofa de su antigua protegida

-Maldita…- dijo incrédula al ver que había logrado traspasar el video en un servidor de mail

-Bendito material… ¿decías algo de rumores jugosos?- preguntó la chica con un tono seco y letal

-Eres una mafiosa…- suspiró la comandante y se tiró al suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras la chica reía

-¿Lo consiguió?- preguntó Kaji y recibió una afirmación juguetona por parte de la pelirroja –Quiero una copia- sonrió y poco tiempo después, no supo lo que pasó, pero si supo que las manos de su prometida le tomaron del cuello e intentaban ahorcarle

-Cuánto cariño…- dijo la pelirroja y Misato miró que le estaban grabando nuevamente

-¡Maldita!- gritó Misato y se arrojó contra Shoryu quién reaccionó rápidamente y le lanzó la cámara a Shinji que justamente se encontraba en el umbral

-¡Corre!- le gritó su compañera y la cacería volvió a empezar

-¡Dame eso!- gritó Misato soltando a la pelirroja y persiguiendo a su futuro hijo

-¡Puedo lograrlo!- gritó Shinji tratando de llegar a su habitación que estaba a pocos metros

-¡Tu puedes!- se escuchó gritar a la chica

-¡Te atraparé!- gritó Misato que se encontraba justo detrás de él

-¡Quiero una copia de eso también!- gritó Kaji y su aventura continuó

---

Fin del Capítulo Noveno

---

Para aquellos escépticos que creían que esto estaba abandonado he aquí su respuesta, esto aún no se acaba, y no se acabará hasta que yo no tenga la capacidad de escribir, trataré de que reciban un capitulo por lo menos una vez cada dos o tres meses

Su servidor

Armand Gustav Engel

"_Querer es una daga que se te incrusta en el corazón, amar… es una espada que te atraviesa el alma…_"


	11. Orígenes

Entre el pensamiento y lágrimas de Sangre  
Shin Seiki Evangelion  
Fan Fiction by Argus Engel

Capítulo Décimo: Orígenes

_The White Shield is not the burnished metal you lash to your forearm but the conviction that burns in your chest._

_El Escudo Blanco no es el metal pulido que cuelgas de tu brazo, sino la convicción que quema en tu pecho_

**Luminesce Script**

Magic the gathering, tenth edition

SCENE

Shinji había recuperado su apariencia pasada, solo los ojos carmesí le seguían ocasionando sorpresa eventualmente mientras hacía su rutina matutina frente al espejo, aún después de 3 meses no le era posible dejar de asombrarse un poco y buscar nuevos detalles de sus orbes ópticas, hacía algunos días había encontrado dos pequeños puntos negros en el iris del ojo izquierdo, y eso le hacía preguntarse si ya estaban ahí cuando aún tenía una mirada azulada, o si era una característica nueva en ellos

Después de cinco o seis minutos de reflexión no planeada, prosiguió a terminar con el cepillado de sus dientes y se palmeó el rostro unas cuantas veces para terminar de despertar como venía haciéndolo desde que podía recordar

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina, Asuka se encontraba recostada en el sillón de la pequeña sala ojeando las noticias del día en su laptop

-Que se te antoja hoy?- preguntó el joven hombre mientras se colocaba su mandil y hurgaba en la nevera para el desayuno

-Huevos- dijo secamente la chica y proseguía su lectura acerca del campeonato mundial de gimnasia que se desarrollaba en Arabia Saudita

Shinji sonrió y saco del refrigerador un poco de todo exceptuando los solicitados blanquillos

Calentó la sartén y empezó a saltear unas cuantas verduras previamente picadas del día anterior, agregó algo de arroz para hacer una mezcla típica japonesa, algo de mantequilla para darle un toque más occidental y ya terminado roció con aceite de oliva por aquello del omega 3

Comenzó a cortar algunos embutidos en clásico corte de pulpo común en los bentos caseros y espero unos segundos solo para recibir confirmación

-Mejor salchichas…- recibió el comando desde la pelirroja que aún veía en su ordenador el video de la campeona mundial marroquí y excelente rutina gimnástica

Ikari no pudo evitar sonreír mientras incorporaba ahora los pequeños "takos" hechos de puerco en el sartén para momentos después emplatar y tomar los preciados alimentos

SCENE

El joven piloto de la unidad uno, se encontraba leyendo una de las tantas cartas que le había mandado su amigo Kensuke desde alrededor del país, al haber terminado por fin la educación básica, su padre había decidido tomar un nuevo empleo fuera de Nerv y dedicarse a varios proyectos de energía eléctrica, eso significaba viajar constantemente, y aún que el señor Aida quería que su hijo se preparase para entrar en alguna universidad, el susodicho tenía otros planes, y no pensaba abandonar "el ala protectora de su padre" una excelente excusa maquillada para evitar los estudios y viajar a costa del bolsillo de su progenitor

En cada carta, el joven Aida mandaba algunas fotos de los lugares que habían visitado, en donde normalmente se veían él y Ayanami cubiertos de polvo, aceite y demás suciedad industrial en compañía de su padre, o solamente los dos chicos sonriendo con bellos paisajes detrás, desde lagos y montañas, hasta playas y aguas termales

-Quién diría que Rei iba a sufrir algún día de muda de piel?- sonrió Shinji mientras veía a una molesta Ayanami con los hombros y las mejillas enrojecidas y con algo de descarapelamiento –O de Kensuke en todo caso…- terminó su frase al ver al chico de las gafas divertido con el estado de su acompañante, aún que el mostraba los mismo síntomas

-Otra vez estás viendo esas fotos?- le preguntaron desde la sala –No te cansas de verles la cara de felicidad?- vino una pregunta algo amarga de la pelirroja que subía y bajaba una mancuerna rosada

-Son fotos nuevas… deja la envidia…- dijo Shinji

-Debería estar aquí tomando estúpidas pruebas de sincronización y siendo "perfecta"- se sentía la irritación en su voz

-Es ese día del mes?- preguntó Shinji recibiendo un zapatazo –Ouch!- dijo reponiéndose

-Ímbecil!- rezongó Asuka mientras seguía con su rutina –Tienes alguna otra cosa inteligente qué decir?- cuestionó la pelirroja

-Cómo haces para siempre estar moles…- y recibió el segundo –Ya deja de arrojarme cosas!- dijo mientras le lanzaba su zapatilla de regreso –Y yo pidiéndole a Misato permiso para que fuéramos a la playa, debo estar loco por querer ir contigo!- dijo mientras caminaba molesto rumbo a su cuarto

En el camino lo tumbó una masa de carne, huesos y cabello rojizo que se le adhirió por detrás

-En serio!- preguntó Asuka emocionada

-Era en serio hasta que me arrojaste tu calzado en la cara!- dijo Shinji ahora más molesto en el suelo

-Oh vamos, no seas así, te pido disculpas por el segundo golpe- dijo Asuka pero aún no lo soltaba

-Y qué hay del primero?- preguntó Shinji incrédulo

-Ese te lo merecías…- dijo Asuka soltándole y viéndole seria y fijamente a la cara

Ikari suspiró –Bien bien…- se incorporó de la duela y ayudo a su compañera que aún el veía desde el suelo –Lo siento…- dijo y se retiró a su habitación

-Entonces… vamos de compras?- preguntó la chica antes que Ikari cerrase su puerta

-Mañana, hoy estoy exhausto- dijo antes de cerrarla, se dejó caer en el futón y se perdió en un sueño reparador, había tenido tres pruebas de sincronización y un examen médico, desde el incidente del cambio de su apariencia, periódicamente le hacían pruebas para determinar si algo había cambiado en él

Eso hacía que su manera de ser fuera más brusca de lo normal, al punto de competir con Shoryu en impertinencia y malos modales, algo extraño en él, pero comprensible en cualquier persona bajo estrés constante

Aun así, a la pelirroja no parecía importarle mucho el "Shinji malo" como lo denominaba Katsuragi, de hecho era hasta cierto punto refrescante ver cómo después de un día largo el chico salía rápidamente de sus casillas debido a la lengua venenosa de la cual Asuka parecía haber recuperado y con creces

Pero no importaba si se decían algunas frases hirientes, él estaba ahí para ella, y ella para él, eran un par muy dispar, pero se conocían bien y siempre estaban ahí el uno para el otro, aunque Shinji era definitivamente quien daba más y recibía menos, eso lo sabía perfectamente Asuka, quien constantemente tenía pesadillas y terminaba durmiendo al lado de Shinji en su futón mientras éste le tomaba la mano y actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado la mañana siguiente

Y es que Ikari sabía de la barrera enmascarada de orgullo de la pelirroja, sabía que solo él conocía esa parte vulnerable y delicada de Shoryu, una que tomó desde que se conocieron para aparecer, y que no desaparecería nunca más

Asuka acomodó las fotos que Shinji había dejado en la sala, las colocó en un álbum que Ikari había comprado para sus "bellos recuerdos" pues según él, nunca más habría que pensar en las cosas malas que fueron, las cuales no volverían a ser jamás

Una vez colocado el libro de fotos se dirigió a su cuarto llevándose una imagen, donde se veían Ayanami y Kensuke tomados de la mano haciendo una señal con la mano de amor y paz

La vio por algunos instantes y se mordió el labio inferior –Incluso en esto eres mejor que yo… y eras la muñeca sin sentimientos… - no podía aguantar ver la cara sonriente de aquella a la que siempre consideró su rival en todo –Estúpida…- dijo sin saber si lo decía hacía la castaña en la fotografía o hacia sí misma –Porqué incluso tú puedes hacerlo y yo no?… maldita sea!- apretó los dientes y arrojó con rabia la fotografía hacia ningún lugar en especial –Porqué soy así de cobarde?- se preguntó mientras unas cuantas lágrimas solitarias rodaban hacía el futón

SCENE

El inicio del día trae a veces cosas buenas en la vida, consuelo, tranquilidad, relajamiento… no así para Misato Katsuragi, que tenía un montón de papeleo… una cédula que seguir que incluía su reporte diario con los jefes, y la entrevista semanal con la prensa, y por si eso no fuera suficiente, una resaca enorme producto de entre 12 y 18 cervezas que había ingerido el día anterior…

-Maldita sea… todo es tu culpa… le dijo a su pingüino mascota que se había dormido a su lado, lo empujó con el pie pero el ave ni se inmutó, y en verdad para la comandante todo era culpa del pequeño animal, pues había sido éste quien la tentara cuando al volver del cuartel general se había encontrado con el pequeño alcohólico con una cerveza abierta y dos más terminadas mientras veía cualquier cosa en la televisión

-Entró a la bañera y se dispuso a prepararse para un día largo, no sin antes haber tomado la última cerveza del refrigerador, para aminorar sus penas y su migraña… no llevaba más de diez minutos en la tina de baño cuándo se escuchó la voz de Kaji desde su habitación

-Por dios Misa-chan! Cuánto bebiste?- preguntó incrédulo el hombre al ver el desparramadero de latas en el suelo de lo que se suponía era la habitación de una de mujer

-Quién las cuenta?- gritó desde la bañera arrepintiéndose un momento después debido a la agudización de su dolor de cabeza debido al grito

-Esto es un asco!- se escuchó la voz de Ryuji –Anchoas? Vaya fiesta tuvieron ustedes dos!- gritó de nuevo haciendo que Misato sonriera

-Asuka realmente disfrutas haciendo esto verdad?- dijo un muy sonrojado Shinji evitando la mirada

-No te gusta lo que ves?- recibió como respuesta el muchacho

-Escoge cualquier cosa y vámonos…- dijo mientras veía los pies de la pelirroja con sumo cuidado

-Dime cuál te gusta más- solicitó la chica

-El que sea, cómo quiera tienes decenas…- dijo el chico ahora mirando el techo, la tentación era muy grande y ya estaba llegando al límite

-No nos vamos a ir hasta que escojas uno- recibió una respuesta tajante de la chica quién se probaba un bañador más en forma de bikini

-Porqué tengo que escogerlo yo si tú vas a usarlo?- preguntó el chico notablemente incómodo

-Si yo escojo tu ropa es justo que tu escojas parte de la mía- dijo Asuka mostrando su cara ocultando su cuerpo tras la cortina –Y bien?- preguntó traviesa mientras el chico balbuceaba algo incomprensible –Qué fue eso?- preguntó de nuevo tratando de escuchar sin lograrlo –Habla bien demonios!- demandó

-En negro! Me gusta el negro!- gritó Shinji haciendo que todos quienes estaban en la tienda voltearan a verlo, lo cual solo resultó en una cara completamente escarlata en el chico

-Eres un pervertido…- dijo Asuka detrás de la cortina sonriendo pícaramente mientras el chico sentado fuera del probador esperaba que la tierra se lo tragase y no dejase rastro alguno

SCENE

-Este lugar es hermoso!- exclamó Shoryu por enésima vez mientras se paseaba por el hotel –Shinji vamos a la playa!- dijo tironeando al muchacho quién todavía cargaba las maletas

-Espera, estoy cansado…- dijo Ikari casi cayendo –Yo no tengo tanta energía…- dijo soltando las pesadas valijas en la habitación

-Eso te pasa por no dormir en el tren- dijo Asuka molesta

-Quién podría dormir con semejantes ronquidos en su espalda y un bebé llorando?, tú debes tener algún problema de sordera o algo!- exclamó Shinji al recordar al hombre quien dormía en el asiento detrás de ellos durante el trayecto y a la pobre mujer que nunca pudo calmar a su pequeño

-Débil…- dijo empujándolo en forma de juego –Niñita…- y lo empujaba nuevamente con sus caderas –Aburrido…- nuevamente otro empujón con la cadera

-Si si, como digas…- dijo Shinji no cayendo en el juego de provocación y tirándose en el sillón de la habitación a recuperar un poco el aliento

-Oh vamos!- dijo Asuka sentándose pesadamente a su lado –Solo vamos a estar tres días!- dijo recostándose en el regazo del chico

-Qué te parece si hoy vamos a las aguas termales y después al buffet?- sugirió Shinji –Mañana podemos estar en la playa todo el día si quieres- dijo y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás

-Es un trato- dijo Asuka levantándose del sillón –Iré a cambiarme…- recogió su maleta y momentos después regreso con un Yukata de rayas azules y blancas perfectamente acomodado –Cámbiate Shinji!- dijo terminando con el descanso del joven que se dispuso a cumplir con el pedido

SCENE

-Las aguas termales en verdad que son deliciosas…- dijo Shinji mientras se daba un merecido descanso disfrutando del agua sulfurosa y la piedra caliente a sus espaldas –Esto es vida!- bramó mientras se estiraba lo más que podía y se dejaba hundir en el agua

Salió un momento después, se sacudió como lo hiciera un perro y se recostó en la piedra nuevamente pero una voz le hizo dar un brinco –No es algo del otro mundo- se escuchó la voz de la pelirroja

-Q…q…qué haces aquí?- gritó Shinji mientras colocaba sus rodillas frente a su torso y se hundía en el agua a la altura de la barbilla

-Son mixtos- dijo la pelirroja que solo llevaba una toalla a su alrededor y se adentraba en el agua con rumbo al chico que cada vez se ponía más nervioso

-Ton… tonta! No es cierto!- dijo haciéndose con pánico hacia atrás de poco en poco mientras Asuka casi le daba alcance

-Relájate Shinji, no es como si alguien más fuera a entrar en las aguas a esta hora- dijo sentándose a su lado

-Ese no es el problema!- dijo completamente rojo

Asuka no le prestó importancia y se recargó en la misma piedra en la que Shinji había estado antes –Oye crees que con el agua caliente crezcan mis pechos?- le preguntó

-Cómo lo voy a saber?- gritó Shinji –Ya me lo habías preguntado antes!- reclamó al recuerdo de la misma pregunta

-Puedo enseñártelos y tú me darás tu opinión- dijo deshaciendo de poco en poco la toalla a su alrededor

-ba… baka que haces?- gritó Ikari al ver caer la toalla en el agua mostrando un precioso par de pechos… cubiertos con un bikini top en color blanco, lo cual hizo que su quijada se desacomodara y las carcajadas de la chica hicieran erupción

-Deberías ver tu cara!- dijo la chica entrecortadamente, la cara del chico ahora roja pero de molestia –Era solo una broma-

Shinji salió del agua con solo una minúscula toalla alrededor de su cintura, que cubría solo lo indispensable –Te veré en la cena…- dijo seriamente y salió del baño

-Shinji!- gritó Asuka al ver que la broma había ido más allá de lo esperado –Dummkopf…- se dijo a sí misma y se dio un golpe en la cabeza

SCENE

Shinji se vistió y salió de la habitación con rumbo a lo desconocido, pero una cosa era segura, no quería ver a la chica en un buen rato, caminó por unos 20 minutos y llegó a la orilla del mar, ahí encontró a una señora mayor que al parecer tejía una especie de canasta

-Buenas tardes- dijo la mujer sonriendo, sus manos seguían tejiendo la extraña canasta con precisión que solo años de práctica te pueden dar

-Buenas tardes- dijo Shinji mientras observaba con atención el trabajo de la anciana –Es usted muy hábil- dijo Shinji mientras se acercaba más

-Cualquier tonto puede tejer estas cosas- dijo la señora con desdén –Pero no cualquiera tiene las agallas para hacerlo…- sonrió y cambiaba su técnica mientras hacia un tejido más complejo para cerrar el contorno de la canasta

-Agallas?- preguntó Shinji divertido

-Asi es… agallas- repitió la señora, después de un tiempo de tejer y se observada prosiguió con su metáfora –Este carrizo es especial, muy filoso- comentó y le lanzó una tira al joven frente a ella –es el mejor material para las canastas y los sombreros, pero ya nadie lo usa porque la gente termina con las manos llenas de heridas- dijo y seguía trabajando

-Yo no veo que usted tenga las manos cortadas- notó Shinji

-Eso es porque yo tengo agallas- dijo la anciana –Dame tu mano- le pidió a Ikari, quien sin pensarlo mucho se la tendió, la mujer se examinó un momento y con una tirilla le hizo un pequeño corte imperceptible a la vista, pero molesto como un corte de papel

-Ouch!- se quejó Shinji pero no hizo más aspavientos que eso, la mujer le miró y le sonrió

-Esos pequeños cortes son molestos… pero hay que tener las agallas para no abandonar la hechura, los aldeanos ya no hacer esto porque no se venden muy bien y dejan que todo este buen material se desperdicie, mi padre hacia sombreros y mi madre canastas, yo seguiré con esto porque lo amo, aunque duela un poco- siguió la señora

Shinji se vio el dedo cortado y sintió la molestia, pero las palabras de la mujer de alguna manera hacían que el corte no tuviera tanta importancia –Tiene sombreros?- preguntó Shinji

-Oh no tienes que comprarme nada lindo!- dijo la anciana con una sonrisa

-Necesito algo de agallas, quizá si me corta la frente recordaré sus palabras- sonrió Shinji y la mujer se rió

-Un sombrero no te dará agallas jovencito, tienes que hallarlas- dijo la mujer y se levantó con una canasta perfecta en sus manos

-Es un regalo- dijo Shinji –Para una chica especial- continuó –Espero que me dé algo de valor de su creador- sonrió Shinji tendiéndole un brazo a la anciana que con gusto lo tomó –Usted guíe el camino-

-Tengo justo lo que buscas, te daré un descuento por ser tan lindo- sonrió la mujer

SCENE

Shinji volvió ya entrada la noche, traía un sombrero finamente tejido con un listón rosa y otro violeta que se entrelazaban cuales serpientes enamoradas, pidió al encargado del lobby se lo guardara en la recepción

Subió a la habitación y encontró a una Asuka con un semblante serio y un poco triste –Hey- le saludó la chica

-Hey- devolvió el saludo –Lista para la cena?- dijo y le tendió la mano sonriendo

El simple gesto hizo que los ojos de la pelirroja volvieran a tomar vida, tomó su mano y contestó alegre –Por supuesto!-

Una vez volvieron a la habitación, platicaron un momento simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, Shinji bostezó ampliamente dándose por vencido al sueño de tan ajetreado día, se despidió de la pelirroja y se dirigió a una de las camas individuales, y se perdió en la oscuridad y los susurros de la noche

SCENE

Despertó temprano como costumbre, volteó a su derecha y se encontró con Asuka quien dormía plácidamente con una almohada entre los brazos, no evitó su sonrisa y se dirigió a asearse

Shoryu despertó un momento después, su acompañante ya estaba en la pequeña sala tomando una taza de café, saludó e igualmente se preparó para todo un día en la playa

Una vez bajaron al lobby, Shinji pidió al encargado el obsequio que había dejado a su cargo, y lo entregó a su dueña, quien de inmediato se lo puso y tomó del brazo a Ikari, para irse de ese modo rumbo a la playa privada del resort donde se encontraban

-Y cómo me veo?- preguntó sonriendo la pelirroja ojiazul

-Saludable…- recibió respuesta del chico que había escogido sus palabras sabiamente para fastidiar

-Es todo lo que puedes decir?- hizo una mueca de disgusto

-Te ves hermosa…- de nuevo palabras previamente seleccionadas para jugar con los sentimientos de la chica quien se ruborizó al instante "Bien, lograste callarla" pensó en sus adentros el muchacho

Asuka se mostró tímida por un momento pero como es común en ella volvió a su status quo común -Pudiste haber omitido la primera contestación- dijo algo molesta pero aun sonriendo

-Pude, es verdad- vino la retórica del chico "Y desperdiciar la oportunidad?" preguntó a la chica con el pensamiento, quien por supuesto no se enteró, pero atinó a lanzarle agua de la playa con el pie justo en los ojos –Ouch…- se quejó el muchacho

-Impertinente…- sonrió la chica y se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda

Shinji contra-atacó por la espalda, como hacen los cobardes haciendo respingar a la chica al recibir el agua fría en la espalda descubierta de su vestido blanco de estampado de flores rosas, causándole risa al atacante –Kya!- soltó Ikari arremedando la expresión usada por la chica momentos atrás y continuando con su burla

Asuka se le fue encima tumbándolo de frente –Insolente…- le dijo aun sonriendo con su cabello suelto al aire, había perdido el sombrero el su embestida frontal –Cómo te castigaré?- preguntó a si misma haciéndose la malvada intelectual de una película antigua, cual película de James Bond cuando era capturado antes de escapar de las maneras más ridículamente creativas

Y Shinji no se quedó atrás con su escape, aunque fue más sutil que cualquier espía inglés, desde que había visto a la pelirroja encima suyo con el sol a su espalda, había perdido el habla, a decir verdad ni siquiera había escuchado las palabras de la chica, o siquiera percibido su actuación, solo atinó a llevar su mano a la mejilla de la ojiazúl quién de inmediato se percató del cambio en el ambiente –Yo… quiero estar así siempre…- dijo Shinji sonriendo levemente

Asuka estuvo callada por diez u once segundos, sonrió pícaramente y contestó –Sometido por mí?- cuestionó, El sentimiento se perdía, Ikari no dejaría que pasase, si daba vuelta atrás ahora era para volver a la misma rutina, si tenía que presionar lo haría, estaba cansado de las largas que él mismo había puesto en esa relación

-No estoy jugando Asuka- dijo seriamente y la susodicha se heló, Shinji pudo sentir el frío en su mejilla y como se le encrespó la piel después de sus palabras, la pelirroja parecía haberse vuelto de concreto fraguado de lo tensa que se puso, atinó a desviar la vista del muchacho, él no la dejó –Mírame- le comandó secamente y no le quedó más remedio que obedecer, pero el miedo se mostraba en su rostro, al ver esto Shinji sonrió y acarició la mejilla con la que había estado en contactó desde hacía un momento atrás –Sé que soy algo cobarde, y tímido y muchas veces no soy lo que esperas que sea…- empezó a recitar como si hubiese preparado un discurso ante los ojos expectantes de la chica –Pero aun así quiero estar contigo siempre… aunque me digas tonterías, aunque me abuses físicamente… porque sé que todo eso es parte de quien eres, de la Asuka que conozco y que es franca, y que pudo hacer que alguien como yo saliera aunque sea un poco de mi cascarón y me enfrentará al mundo tal cual es sin burbuja de protección, a tener amigos, a querer a la gente…- se detuvo por un momento, la pelirroja parecía estar peleando con ella misma por querer escapar y al mismo tiempo quedarse hasta el final, el frío que había recorrido su cuerpo se había transformado en calidez, demonios estaba ardiendo, o era Shinji, la situación empezaba a marearles a los dos –a enamorarme…- soltó como bomba el chico y eso fue el final de todo, lo que podía destruirse iba a caer estrepitosamente y con un ruido ensordecedor

-Shinji…- empezó Asuka, el color de su cara parecía perderse con el de su cabello, volvió a tratar de esquivar la mirada pero esa maldita mano en su mejilla se lo volvió a impedir, ahora con fuerza mecánica aplicada por Ikari

-Quisiera dar el siguiente paso- dijo con voz algo nerviosa pero firme, si es que eso puede ser posible –Aunque no sé cómo hacerlo… soy un idiota, necesito tu ayuda- dijo francamente viendo al cielo evitando egoístamente los ojos de la chica

Asuka dejó de pensar por un momento, y cuando volvió en sí, sintió la mano cálida de Shinji aun en su cara, escuchó su voz nerviosa, vió su cuerpo tembloroso, y repitió una y otra vez las palabras del chico en su cabeza, como si una grabadora las reprodujera una y otra vez en loop infinito, y mandó todo al diablo, dejo de pensar y tomó la mano de Shinji con la suya, y se acurrucó en ella, cerró los ojos y sonrió tranquilamente, el chico había puesto todo de su parte en esto, Shoryu debía corresponder con lo propio, por algo más que mera cortesía –Dilo… dímelo…- le pidió y los papeles se invirtieron, fue ahora el chico quien se volvió de cemento, estuvo un momento juntando el valor necesario, y como pudo musitó

-Te amo Asuka…- y las lágrimas brotaron, y quien había sido Shoryu Asuka Langley nunca más volvió a ser

SCENE - DIGO FINALE

Ah! Varios años, amenazas de muerte, propuestas indecorosas, acosamiento en las redes sociales, en el correo… ya actualicé! Con un extra para todos aquellos que con dedicación y autocontrol esperaron este capítulo

Fanfiction ha cambiado mucho, ya no puedo usar guiones para dividir escenas, por eso encontrarán SCENE entre ellas, también noté que a veces se come las palabras que terminan en la letra "O" con tilde, si ven algo así, no es mi culpa

Por cierto quiero aclarar una cosa, soy varón… hay por ahí algunos lectores y lectoras que creían que era mujer, así aclaramos esto de una vez por todas

Por favor síganme mandando correos, reviews, amenazas de muerte o de rapto a familiares, todo lo que se les ocurra, eso me motiva para escribir, ya no tengo universidad a la cual asistir, solo un cómodo trabajo que me permitirá escribir a mis anchas si encuentro la inspiración adecuada, lo cual es alimentar mi ego sabiendo que puedo hacerles disfrutar aunque sea un momento con mis historias

Aunque se escuche trillado como siempre, nos leemos luego, y les dejo una última frase

-Una palabra puede crear más de mil imágenes-


End file.
